Prettier With You
by cburton1995
Summary: Moving to a big school from a small town can be hard, luckily for Beca her girlfriend Chloe is waiting at school for her providing a support during some of the most difficult time in either of their lives. A/N This story is mainly romance and humor but there is some drama.
1. Chapter 1

Prettier With You

**_Going to start off by saying thanks to IK, you did an awesome job going over this for me and getting it back to me so quickly. that being said now the more technical stuff._**

**_I own nothing all characters belong to the creators of this amazing movie._**

"Hi, welcome to Barden university," a bright voice announced as Beca stepped out of her cab. "Here is your official BU Rape whistle, don't blow it unless it's actually happening," the cheery girl informed. Beca rolled her eyes as she continued to collect her belongings from the car. Taking the whistle between her teeth Beca grabbed her belongings and headed towards her dorm room, cursing her father once more for forcing her to get a degree, instead of allowing her to go to L.A to start her music career. There was only one benefit of going to Barden, and that was a certain red-headed sophomore who had arrived the day before.

Ten minutes later Beca was entering her dorm room for the first time, glancing around at the stark white walls, groaning as she realized she was stuck here for the foreseeable future. As Beca looked around the room her attention was drawn to a sullen looking Korean girl who was already unpacking her belongings.

"Hi, you must be Kimmy Jin," Beca greeted trying to be friendly, frowning when all she received in return was a scowl and a glare. "No English?" Beca inquired, receiving another glare in return, "Yes English? Just tell me where you are on the English thing." Realizing that Kimmy Jin wasn't going to respond anytime soon, Beca placed her things on her bed, pulled out her headphones and began the arduous task of unpacking, starting with the set up of all her DJ equipment. It took Beca 10 minutes to fully assemble all of her equipment. She had just opened a file to begin one of her mixes when she heard a knock on the door. Glancing over at Kimmy Jin, Beca realized that the other girl had no intention of moving. Sighing, Beca took off her headphones and made her way over to the door, not bothering to hide her displeasure to see her father standing on the other side.

"Hey Becky," he grinned, pushing his way into the small dorm room.

"Hello," she mumbled, "I told you not to call me that, I hated it when I was ten and I still do." Her father pretended to ignore her as he began to rummage through Beca's belongings, looking at the vast collection of CD's with barely concealed disdain.

"Why would you bring all of this? It just takes up room and the majority of it is junk" he questioned barely keeping the contempt from his voice, making it clear exactly what he thought about Beca's dream to move to L.A and focus on her music.

"You can say what you want but I'm not getting rid of it. It may be junk to you, but you have no taste. That and I don't really give a fuck what you think, so let's agree to disagree," Beca stated trying to keep her voice even and calm, not bothering to mask the sarcasm that seeped through.

"Fine, I just came to tell you that Shelia and I want you to come over for dinner this Saturday," he informed, silencing her protest with a glare, "And you will come, I don't really care whether or not you want to."

"Oh goody," Beca replied, "I can't think of any better way to waste my Saturday, than to spend it with you and the step-monster. What if I already have plans?"

"You don't even know anyone here, that was the only reason you agreed to even consider coming here, remember?" he questioned grinning because he felt as though he had won the argument.

"That might not be entirely true," Beca mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said that I do know someone here, and I have plans with that person on Saturday night so, sorry but I have to decline your offer."

"Bring this person over too if you want, I want to meet your friend," he replied refusing to give Beca a way out of dinner.

"Fine, I'll bring her but can you please get out of my room." Beca pleaded desperate to get her father to leave, knowing that Chloe would be there any minute.

"Fine, I'm going. Be there at 6:30 on Saturday and don't be late." Turing around Beca's father made his way towards the door, pausing as he opened it. Beca walked over to see what had made her father stop, confused when all she saw was two guys holding hands as they walked towards their dorm room. "I can't believe that this university lets their type in, it's so wrong" He grumbled.

"Dad stop, everyone is entitled to some happiness." Beca said cringing at her father's words.

"That may be true, and if they have opposite sex partners I have no problem with it, but god did not intend for them to be this way. It just goes against nature." With that Beca's father left, leaving Beca alone with her thoughts. Beca had always thought that her father was cool with same sex relations. In their small town he hadn't been one of those people to make much of a fuss if someone came out, at least not as big of a deal as some of the other people but still. If that was how her father reacted with random people he didn't know, how would he react when his own daughter informed him that she had been in a relationship with the same person for the past year and a half, and that said person was also a woman. Beca shook her head deciding to dwell on those thoughts another time.

_Bzzz bzzz bzzz_ Beca was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone as it vibrated signalling the arrival of a new text. Walking over to her phone Beca picked it up and smiled as she realized who was texting her.

_Hey babe :) are you at school yet? I can't wait to see you; I miss you so much :( _ Beca smiled and shook her head once again amazed at how easily the red head could get her to smile with just a simple text.

_Hi beautiful, I got here about an hour ago, considered trying to find your place but thought I should get rid of my junk first, that and I have no clue where your apartment on campus is :P _Beca replied, her mood continuing to lift as she spoke to Chloe.

_Are you done unpacking?_

_I might be, why? What do you have up your sleeve Beale?_

_Who me? Nothing just wondering_

As Beca finished reading the latest text a knock could be heard at the door, when Beca made no move to get it, still engrossed with her phone, Kimmy Jin rolled her eyes and went to open it.

"Hi, you must be Beca's roommate, I'm Chloe." Rolling her eyes, Kimmy Jin pushed past Chloe and out into the hall, disappearing down the stairs and off to probably find her own friends. Beca's head snapped up from her phone, grinning when she saw that Chloe was standing at the door. Standing up Beca swiftly made her way over to Kimmy Jin's recently vacated spot. Pulling Chloe out of the hall Beca closed the door and turned to face Chloe.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Aubrey prepare for the activities fair thing." Beca questioned.

"Oh, I was only helping 'till noon." Chloe replied smiling as she moved closer to Beca. Normally the disregard for personal space would have bugged Beca, but with Chloe it was just something that she did and Beca loved her even more for it. Pressing her lips softly against Chloe's, Beca smiled, as she revelled in the feeling of Chloe against her. They hadn't seen each other for two weeks due to family vacations, and moving into the dorms. As they parted Chloe and Beca smiled at each other. "See, if I had stayed to help more we wouldn't have gotten to do that," Chloe chuckled

"That is very true," Beca mumbled.

"Oh, I made reservations for our date Saturday; remember you promised, so there's no backing out," Chloe said her smile falling slightly at the upset look spreading across Beca's face. "Babe what's wrong?" Chloe asked gently, "Did I do something?" Beca shook her head which put Chloe slightly more at ease, but she was still worried about her girlfriend. "You can tell me anything."

"I have to cancel on Saturday," Beca said, her heart breaking at the look that covered Chloe's face.

"Oh, that's fine. I guess," Chloe stated, hurt evident in her tone of voice

"I don't want to, Chloe but I don't really have much of a choice," Beca replied glumly.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice, you always have a choice," Chloe said more harshly than she had intended.

"Not this time. My dad was here before you, and he is insisting that I have dinner with him and the step-monster on Saturday," Beca informed.

"Did you tell him you had plans?" Chloe questioned, curiously.

"Ya I did, but you know my dad, he asked who they were with since I didn't know anyone here. When I said that I did, he told me to bring whoever it was for dinner with me, because he wanted to get to know my friends better," Beca said sadly. Chloe nodded encouragingly knowing that Beca's father wasn't exactly the warmest person on the planet. "So I was wondering if maybe we could do our date after dinner at my dad's place," Beca asked, desperate for Chloe to agree because she didn't think she could go through dinner with her father alone.

"Okay that's fine. Do you plan on actually eating there? I know you hate your step-mom's cooking, so I can just push the reservation back a few hours, no big deal. But the second we leave your dad's, you are mine for the evening, no laptops or headphones, got it?" Chloe said, ginning as she watched Beca nod her head in agreement.

"There's one more thing Chlo," Beca said nervously.

"What's that?" Chloe asked wondering what new information her girlfriend was going to impart on her.

"Like I said earlier my dad was here before you." Beca took a breath, "And you know how we thought that out of both sets of parents he would be the one to be okay with us dating? You know the whole liberal arts professor thing, hopefully opening him up to the idea of same sex couples?" Chloe nodded confused as to what Beca was getting at. "Well when he left my room he saw two guys walking to their dorm room and they were holding hands. He said something along the lines of, 'they shouldn't be allowed at the school, and they don't deserve to be happy if they aren't with the opposite gender," Beca said her voice quivering slightly. Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and started to mummer comforting words in her ear.

"It's going to be okay Becs, I promise. We haven't told him yet so we don't know how he's going to react. Remember when we told my parents we thought for sure they were going to flip, but they were totally cool with it. He might surprise you, but if he doesn't, I will be here to support you, okay?" Chloe soothed, smiling lightly as Beca nodded her head. "Good, now seeing as you're fully unpacked come help me finish, I have no clue how to set up the sound system my dad got me," Chloe said sensing the need for a new topic. "It's super complicated, but it supposedly has aca-awesome sound."

"It's probably simple to set up, you're just hopeless when it comes to sound systems babe, remember when I let you try my mixing equipment?" Beca teased.

"That was not my fault, how was I supposed to know that you can't spray the screen with cleaners, it was smudged and I was just trying to clean it for you." Chloe pouted.

"I know Chlo, I know, but next time, please leave it," Beca smiled.

"Hey I did buy you a new laptop to replace your old one," Chloe pointed out.

"That is true, and it is amazing," Beca agreed.

"You know it," Chloe responded confidently, her confidence reminding Beca of something else she had been meaning to ask.

"Chlo, would um….would," Beca stuttered.

"Just spit it out Becs, can't be worse than your father possibly being homophobic." Chloe replied lightly.

"Would you be okay if we came out to my dad and step-mom on Saturday? I just don't want to hide anymore, you are way too important to me to do that. Besides we're not back home anymore, it seems that people here are a lot more open then they were at home in Texas," Beca said, sounding unsure of herself.

"I would really like that Becs, I don't want to hide any more either, we've been dating for a year and a half on Saturday and I'm not going to hide anymore. Besides my parents know and are cool with it, and your mom will be too, and if not, don't you have a gay aunt?" Chloe asked.

"Ya, Aunt Vivian is amazing, I'm not worried about my mom, I'm worried about my dad, he could make it miserable for us here, but I'm willing to take the risk if you are." Beca asked still unsure. Chloe took a step closer to Beca.

"I am one hundred percent sure of you Beca Mitchell. Everyone else can go to hell." With that Chloe placed a quick kiss on Beca's lips and pulled away to make eye contact with a still nervous Beca, "Come on, you need to distract yourself and I need a sound system, if we go over to my place we have both, besides, Aubrey will be at the fair all day, and I've missed you." Taking Beca's shocked look as approval, the red head led them out of the small dorm room and over to her apartment, where neither of them worried about the upcoming weekend for the rest of the afternoon.

_**Thanks for reading. please review, and follow on tumblr at www. acabeautiful. tumblr. com (remove the spaces)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks again to everyone taking the time to read this story. A huge Thank you to IK for Betaing this and putting up with my aweful grammer. Please remember to review, they honestly make my day 100x better.**_

_**I do not own pitch perfect. All characters belong to the amazing creators**_

Prettier With You

"So how do you like Barden so far?" Chloe asked as she and Beca walked towards Chloe's small apartment. Walking close together but not quiet touching.

"It's alright, I mean it's not like I've never seen it before. Remember I did come visit you a lot last year," Beca replied cheekily.

"That may be true, but this time you're an actual student, it is so different than if you just visit."

"Well like last time I was here, the highlight is still a certain red head who won't leave me alone," Beca teased.

"Oh really? Do I know her?" Chloe said sarcastically.

"You might," Beca replied. "She's beautiful, intelligent, funny, warm, and absolutely extraordinary," Beca said all hints of teasing leaving her voice as she looked into Chloe's eyes. Chloe blushed at Beca's words.

"I love you too," Chloe replied, pressing a gentle kiss against Beca's lips. "Come on, you have a stereo system to set up for me." Grabbing Beca's hand Chloe continued to lead them through the campus until they reached Chloe's apartment. "I hope you paid attention to how we got here," Chloe stated teasingly.

"And why is that?" Beca questioned.

"Because we'll probably be spending a fair amount of time here this year," Chloe stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh really?" Beca said as her eyebrow rose slightly. "And why is that? If I'm not mistaken you share an apartment with Aubrey, and she's not exactly my biggest fan. That and she doesn't know we're even dating. If she walks in on anything it could get potentially awkward,"

"That's not… Okay maybe it is true but at least she's not a potential serial killer like your roommate, and you roommate doesn't know either. Besides your dad is more likely to show up at your place, and I would rather have Aubrey catch us doing something than your dad" Chloe replied. Beca thought about it for a moment and then saw that Chloe was right.

"You make a valid point Ms. Beale. I guess your apartment is better, plus you have separate rooms."

"I'm glad you could see it my way Ms. Mitchell," Chloe grinned as she opened the door to her apartment on campus.

"Are you sure Aubrey isn't here? I really don't feel like dealing with her and my dad in one day," Beca muttered, dodging as Chloe motioned to smack her lightly on the arm.

"Like I said Aubrey is planning recruitment for the Bella's. I was supposed to help but she said that I needed to unpack because I left it for too long last year," Chloe grinned.

"Oh I see how it is; I'm just cheap labour to you," Beca replied unable to hide her smile.

"No, you're the one who is setting up my sound system. You'd probably break the other stuff," Chloe teased, leading Beca over to the tangle of wires and equipment that Beca assumed was the aforementioned sound system.

"Chloe," Beca said hesitantly, "What happened to your sound system?" she asked cautiously. Chloe glanced over her shoulder to where Beca was looking and shrugged.

"Oh nothing, I tried to put it together and then gave up," Chloe said turning her beautiful cerulean eyes on Beca.

"Okay, I guess I better get started otherwise I'll be at it all night." Beca made her way over to the equipment, pleased that on closer inspection it was a simple hook up and would take ten minutes maximum to set up. While Beca got to work on the sound system, Chloe started to open one of the many boxes that she had brought to decorate her room with. As both of them were completely immersed in their tasks, they failed to notice when Aubrey entered the apartment. Chloe was the first to notice the blonde's presence whipping her head around as she heard someone rummaging around in the small kitchen.

"Oh it's you Aubrey, you startled me," Chloe said as the blonde turned around to face her roommate.

"Sorry Chloe, not my intention," Aubrey stated in her usual business like way, "Did you finish unpacking? You're not going to leave it until mid semester again are you? You may be my best friend but that was kind of annoying."

"Don't worry I'm almost done, Beca's been helping me," Chloe responded grinning at the thought of her girlfriend who had made her way from the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hey Aubrey. Chloe your system is set up, not really sure why you had an issue with it, it was pretty basic." Beca teased lightly.

"Well I couldn't figure it out, so thanks Beca. Do you want to stay for dinner?" Chloe asked glaring at Aubrey when the blonde opened her mouth to protest.

"Umm, if it's okay with Aubrey sure," Beca said trying not to piss off the blonde too early in the semester. Chloe turned to Aubrey, her eyes pleading. Aubrey sighed in defeat.

"No it's fine Beca, you can stay, but can you please take those ear monstrosities out? They hurt to look at," Aubrey complained.

"Well I like them, so I think I'll keep them in," Beca said confrontationally.

"Are you always so difficult?" Aubrey questioned, irritation seeping into her voice.

"Only where you're concerned," Beca shot back, used to the blonde's opinions and judgment.

"Oh thank you so much for the special treatment. Maybe one day you'll take off all the eyeliner and see that the world doesn't like people with a bad attitude," Aubrey replied.

"How about this, I'll remove the eye makeup and ear monstrosities, as you call them, the day you have that stick removed from your ass," Beca said. Sensing that this was going to quickly escalate Chloe took the moment to step in and intervene.

"Okay you two, that enough. Beca thank you for setting up our sound system, and Aubrey thanks for being okay with Beca staying for dinner." When both girls nodded their heads in acknowledgement Chloe began to distract both women by giving them jobs to help prepare for dinner.

An hour and a half later Beca and Chloe were cleaning up the kitchen from dinner as Aubrey stressed over the upcoming auditions. Beca just rolled her eyes but remained quiet, knowing how important a cappella was to her girlfriend. It wasn't until Aubrey and Chloe began discussing recruitment that Beca got dragged into the conversation.

"Where are we going to find eight good looking girls who can sing?" Aubrey moaned.

"It can't be that hard," Chloe replied "There were a ton of girls auditioning last year."

"But that was before," Aubrey stated, "Now we're the laughing stock of Barden University, hell we're the laughing stock of Atlanta. We have three people so far who expressed an interest. We have Fat Amy, but she doesn't look like she would be willing to do all the cardio involved, then there's that girl who won't stop touching herself," at this Beca shot a look towards Chloe, who just shrugged her shoulders and motioned for Aubrey to continue, "And then there's that quiet Asian girl. I can't even tell if she can sing because I can never hear what she's saying." As Aubrey finished her rant Chloe had an idea.

"So you say we're looking for extremely attractive women who can sing beautifully and have a background in music," Chloe began looking at Beca. Aubrey nodded her head in confirmation, the same second that Beca realized what she was doing. Shaking her head Beca began to make slashing motions across her throat trying desperately to indicate to her girlfriend that what she was about to say was _not_ okay.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying It may be shallow but that is what the Bella's are all about," Aubrey groaned shaking her head.

"Well I know someone who fits the description perfectly," Chloe stated as Aubrey's head snapped up from where it had been resting in her hands.

"You do? Who? Chloe we really need people."

"Well you know her as well. In fact she just finished setting up our sound system," Chloe said, nodding her head towards her girlfriend. Realizing what Chloe was getting at Aubrey shook her head vehemently. Beca stood there shocked at what Chloe had actually suggested.

"No. Absolutely not. Beca is way too alternative for us. In addition, she doesn't even have the Bella look," Aubrey protested.

"Well you said we need attractive women, and I would say that Beca fits that requirment," Chloe defended.

"Oh come one Chloe, the judges don't want to see someone so alternative. They want to see someone with a bikini ready body but who still fits the wholesome all American image." Aubrey protested trying to desperately find a way to argue against the red head. Chloe simply ignored her and kept explaining why she thought Beca would make a good addition to the Bella's

"You also said we need people who have a good background in music; Beca has a better background than you and I combined, that's actually how we met but that's a story for another day. So you can't tell me that Beca isn't Bella material, when you yourself just said that we really need people. After last year Aubrey I don't think we can afford to be too picky. Besides Beca has an amazing voice," Chloe said finishing her rant and catching Aubrey slightly off guard with how protective the she was of her girlfriend. Beca just blushed at all of Chloe's praise.

"Ugh, alright, alright, Beca I expect to see you at the auditions just don't expect any special treatment because you're best friends with the junior captain," Aubrey huffed, collecting her things and leaving the apartment.

"Do I really have to try out?" Beca pleaded with Chloe desperately trying to avoid joining the group.

"Please, for me, I literally had to beg her, so please," Chloe requested, sensing Beca's imminent approval Chloe decided to pull out her secret weapon, Flattery and her blue eyes that she knew Beca could never refuse. "Do you how hard it was to try to advocate for you with out letting her know we're dating?" Chloe said turning her bright blue eyes on Beca, giving her the look that Chloe knew the other woman would never say no to.

"You are so lucky I love you, babe," Beca mumbled as Chloe pulled her in for a hug.

"YAY!" Chloe squealed as she jumped around the kitchen like a kid in a candy store, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I know you don't want to but I will make it up to you, I promise." Chloe assured.

"It's fine Chloe but I have one request," Beca said.

"Anything, name it and it's yours."

"I get to veto 4 movie nights, meaning we end up listening to music or something else, just no movies," Beca replied. Chloe frowned slightly but her frown was quickly replaced with a nod of acceptance as she ran towards Beca and engulfed her in another hug. Pulling away from Beca, Chloe slowly placed a gentle kiss on her lips in thanks.

"It will be amazing, I swear. Being a Bella is a ton of fun," Chloe promised.

"Well at least I get to spend more time with you," Beca smiled softly. "But I really hope this doesn't interfere with my mixes."

"I promise it won't. I have a surprise for you by the way." Chloe said.

"Oh what's that? Am I joining another group?" Beca teased.

"No, I submitted your application for the radio internship and you have been accepted. You start on Monday," Chloe grinned, thrilled as a massive smile spread across Beca's face.

"Honestly Chlo, you are the best," Beca replied still stunned.

"I know. Now, you're working with another freshman, I think his name is Jesse but he seems nice," Chloe added.

"I sure he is. But you are amazing, some on I brought a new mix that I want you to listen to," Beca said as she pulled Chloe over to the newly assembled sound system. They settled into the couch and just sat there listening to music and talking, both of them revelling that they were no longer miles away.

_**Please review it helps me to update faster**_


	3. Chapter 3

Prettier With You

Saturday had come much faster than either Beca or Chloe had expected. Having been busy settling into the new routines that came with being university students, the girls hadn't had much of an opportunity to discuss the evening and what it could entail. Because of this lack of communication, it was 5:30 pm on Saturday and Chloe was tearing apart her closet, her room looking like a disaster zone as she tried to find the perfect outfit for the evening. Aubrey was perched on Chloe's bed amused and slightly confused by the red head's behaviour.

"Geez Chloe, calm down, it's just dinner with Beca's parents. Haven't you met them before? I mean you guys are best friends and you did live in the same town before coming here, so what's your deal?" Aubrey asked quizzically.

"What's my deal? My deal is that this is totally different than every other time I've met them. I mean this is the first time I'm meeting them as…"Chloe stopped abruptly as she realized what she had almost said. Sadly for Chloe, Aubrey had picked up on her incomplete statement.

"Meeting them as what Chloe?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"Umm…the first time meeting them as her… umm…Captain," Chloe spluttered, praying that Aubrey would accept the answer and leave her alone.

"Okay then," Aubrey said hesitantly, as she tried to decide whether or not to believe Chloe's poorly crafted excuse. Deciding not to pry any farther Aubrey focused on the task at hand, helping Chloe find an outfit suitable for the evening. "Why don't you wear the blue sweater, you know the one with a scoop neck? And then a pair of black skinny jeans, that way you can wear whatever shoes you want and skip the jacket, because the sweater should be warm enough," Aubrey said while putting the outfit together in her mind, as she ascertained whether or not it would look good on her friend. Chloe looked at Aubrey and nodded her head in agreement, tearing her closet apart further as she went searching for the items of clothing. Emerging a few moments later Chloe clutched the sweater and jeans in her hand triumphantly, as she ushered Aubrey out of the room, so she could change. As Aubrey was forced out of the room she caught a glance at the alarm clock on Chloe's dresser. "Ummm Chloe what time is Beca getting you?" Aubrey questioned.

"She said she would be here at six. Why do you ask?" Chloe said distractedly.

"Because it's five minutes to and you're nowhere near ready," Aubrey supplied as she ran out of the room, to give Chloe time to change.

"Oh SHIT!" Chloe exclaimed as she glanced quickly at the clock, pulling on her clothes as fast as she could. Chloe finished getting ready quickly, as she had already done her hair and makeup. She had just finished putting her shoes on when a quiet knock could be heard on her bedroom door, "I know Bree, I'm hurrying I'm almost done, just leave me alone to finish," she said with exasperation.

"Well if that's how you feel," Beca teased as she walked into the room and settled herself on the bed. Eyes running up and down Chloe's body not bothering to hide the arousal in her eyes.

"Beca, I'm really sorry I was almost ready to go then I didn't think what I was wearing was nice enough to meet your parents in, so I had to change, but then I couldn't find anything, finally Aubrey suggested this and so here I am," Chloe rambled.

"Chloe you look stunning, don't worry," Beca soothed trying to calm her frantic girlfriend, "Besides my Dad is oblivious to everything, and probably wouldn't notice if we showed up in paper bags," Beca said, smiling as Chloe giggled lightly, her nerves calming almost immediately.

"Well if you're sure, then I think we should go before we're late," Chloe stated as she led the brunette out of the small apartment. "So how do you think dinner is going to go? Awkward or casual?" Chloe questioned trying to figure out what to expect from the evening.

"Prepare for awkward," Beca said glumly, "The step monster always tries to force conversation, and my Dad just sits there quietly glaring at me the whole time because, in his words, I'm not trying hard enough to connect with her. Let's also add the fact that she absolutely hates my guts, dinner tends to be tense and I normally try to find a way out as soon as I can," Beca mumbled, as she glanced around to make sure that they were heading in the right direction. They had decided to walk due to the close proximity of her father's house and the campus.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate your guts Beca, she doesn't have a reason to," Chloe supplied trying to brighten her girlfriend's mood slightly before dinner.

"Oh no she does," Beca said in a matter-of-fact manner, "I remind her of the fact that my father and her started dating while he was still married, whether she knew it or not. I'm also a constant reminder that my Dad will always be kind of stuck with my mom because of me. And let's not forget the fact that she wanted kids and he didn't because he already had me and I was just too much of a burden."

"Well then I guess she hates your guts," Chloe said dryly, "But you know what? It is her loss because you are absolutely amazing." Chloe turned her eyes on her girlfriend, happy to see that her words had had the desired effect; Beca's mouth was turned up slightly at the corners with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"I hope you remember that after dinner, because I tend to be kind of moody after these things and I really don't want to take it out on you. So I'm sorry in advanced for anything offensive I say once we leave," Beca groused kicking at the ground.

"Please I know exactly how you act after these dinners, and it's fine. I will admit though that dinner at the restaurant after, is my attempt to distract you from your impending bad mood," Chloe supplied lightly as they approached the house.

"And if that doesn't work?" Beca asked coyly, her eyebrow rising slightly.

"Well then I'll just have to distract you myself," Chloe said suggestively. Leaning forward, Chloe placed a quick but gentle kiss on Beca's lips. Pulling away, the two girls looked at each other, Beca questioning whether or not Chloe really wanted to subject herself to the torture of the evening, and Chloe assuring Beca that she was there to support her through anything. Nodding slightly Beca raised her hand and knocked lightly on the door, praying that if it was soft enough they would be able to leave without anyone noticing. Luck did not seem to be in Beca's favour though, because only a moment later the door opened revealing her father.

"You're late," he grumbled in greeting. Beca looked down at her watch and saw that it was 6:34 pm.

"Ooh, a whole four minutes late, how ever will we survive?" Beca remarked sarcastically, as Chloe shot her a warning glance, cautioning her to not piss off her father too early in the evening. Nodding her head in agreement Beca decided to change the topic, "Dad you remember Chloe, don't you?" Beca asked, bringing some attention to the red head beside her, who up until that point had been ignored by her father.

"Yes, of course I do. I thought you said you were bringing a new friend. You've known Chloe for two years now," he said glaring at Beca for bringing an old friend when he thought he had told her to bring someone new.

"You never specified Dad. You said that I could bring along whoever I had plans with tonight, and I happened to have plans with Chloe," Beca defended, hating how her father was talking to Chloe.

"I guess that's true," he mumbled hating that his daughter had called him out on a technicality, "Well Chloe you're here now so tell me, what are you majoring in at Barden?" He questioned trying to be friendly but failing miserably.

"Oh, I'm a Bio Med Major actually," Chloe said, shocked from having actually been addressed, and pleased to actually be able to surprise Beca's father. It was always comical to see people's reaction when they find out her major. For some reason no one ever expected Chloe to actually have a brain. Glancing quickly at Beca, Chloe couldn't help but blush at the look of pride and adoration that was covering Beca's face.

"That's actually quite impressive Chloe," he said, surprise evident in his tone as well as being etched into his facial features.

"Don't sound so surprised Dad, Chloe was the valedictorian back home," Beca supplied, irked by her fathers obvious disbelief.

"Yes Beca I know, but being valedictorian in a small town in Texas is very different from actually getting into a university and maintaining your marks. If you don't mind me asking Chloe, what is your GPA? I mean it's probably slipped but that's to be expected," Beca's father stated brushing off Beca's comment without a moment's hesitation. Beca could see that the comment had hurt Chloe by the red head's look, but kept her mouth shut not wanting to add to the tension in the room, allowing Chloe to defend herself.

"Actually my GPA has stayed constant, it's still a 4.0 so I'm pretty happy with that," Chloe grinned taking pleasure in the stunned face of Beca's father. While Beca's father tried to regain his composure Beca's step mother chose that moment to appear.

"Oh Beca you're here," she said with enthusiasm, as she pulled Beca into a hug. This was far from the reception that Beca had been expecting so she stood there awkwardly allowing the other woman to hug her.

"Um, hi Sheila, how are you?" Beca asked awkwardly, trying to figure out what had caused the sudden change in her step mother. Beca remained in her own little world trying to understand what was happening when she received a small nudge from Chloe that brought her back down to earth. "Sheila, you remember my friend Chloe," Beca introduced.

"Of course, you were in one of Beca's classes back in Texas right?" Sheila inquired pleasantly, continuing to surprise Beca, while Chloe shot her a confused look; this is not what either of them had expected.

"Yes, that's right," Chloe responded tentatively.

"I'm impressed you remembered that Sheila," Beca mumbled, "My father couldn't be bothered to. He still seems to think that we met at the university when I was forced to visit last year." Beca said taking a shot at her father as she simultaneously gave Sheila a small smile.

"Well when you talked about her, she seemed important to you so I tried to remember. Anyway I'm here to tell you guys dinner is ready." With that Sheila turned on her heel and walked into the dining room where everything had been set out. Beca and Chloe immediately grabbed two seats beside each other, knowing that they would soon be needing support from one another to get through the night.

As they all took their seats Beca took a moment to sweep her eyes over the large variety of food that covered the table. Beca's eyes landed on the eggplant parmesan at the same time Chloe's did, both of them shocked, as Beca was severely allergic to eggplant if she ingested it. The fact that eggplant was a key ingredient in the night's dinner saddened Beca because it meant that her father didn't care enough about his own daughter to remember that she was allergic to eggplant. Not wanting to say anything, Beca filled her plate with everything but the eggplant, instead deciding to eat the salad and bread that had been left on the table. Chloe looked at her girlfriend sadly, not even able to comprehend what was running through her mind. Chloe's anguish for her girlfriend was quickly replaced with anger when Beca's father placed a large serving of the eggplant parmesan on Beca's plate.

"Do you have your epi-pen with you?" Chloe whispered, making sure to know where it was in case anything went wrong.

"It's in my purse," Beca replied, "But don't worry I'm not going to eat any of this. I can't. He placed it right on top of everything, I can't take the risk, and I can't exactly go throw all this food in the garbage without him saying anything," Beca muttered low enough so that only Chloe could hear. Nodding her head, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and gave it a small squeeze of reassurance.

After that, dinner went without incident as Chloe tried to make light conversation to ease the tension and Beca pushed the food around on her plate to make it appear as if it was being eaten. Unfortunately for Beca her father had been watching her all evening and was starting to get angry at what he believed was a statement towards his wife's cooking.

"Beca stop playing with your food and eat it already," he said with frustration as he placed his knife and fork firmly on his plate, eyeing his daughter as her mouth fell open in surprise, completely ignoring the seething red head beside her.

"It's not that I don't want to, I physically can't eat it," Beca responded quietly, hoping that the statement would jog something in her Father's memory to cue him that his daughter was in fact deathly allergic to the food he trying to force her to eat. To Beca's disappointment her father ignored her and continued to reprimand her actions.

"Yes you can, it's perfectly good food, Sheila spent a lot of time on it and the least you can do is eat it. I haven't seen you lift your fork to your mouth once and that's enough now," he said allowing the rage to seep into his voice.

"John it's fine, if she doesn't like it, she doesn't like it," Sheila assured, trying to calm her husband.

"No, there is nothing wrong with the food and she can eat it," he stated calmly. Beca sat there stunned. Not only did her father not remember that she was deathly allergic to the food he was trying to force her to eat but he wouldn't let her explain why she wouldn't eat it either. Chloe, sensing her girlfriend's distress decided that she couldn't sit at the table and listen to her girlfriend's father be so cruel to her. Beca could feel the change in Chloe's emotions and knew she was about to see a version of Chloe that she had only really seen twice before, Beca almost felt sorry for her father. Almost.

"How dare you speak to Beca like that," Chloe said anger colouring her words.

"I didn't think it's any of your business Chloe, this is a family matter," Beca's father seethed, angered at Chloe's audacity.

"The second you try to force my girlfriend to eat something that could potentially kill her it becomes my business, how can you not know that your own daughter is deathly allergic to eggplant. You are a self absorbed pig who has spent the majority of his daughter's life either ignoring her or degrading everything about her. Everytime I see you, you are insulting Beca and her choices. You don't deserve to have a daughter as amazing as her, in fact you don't deserve to have her even acknowledge you, but you know what, that's your problem and I think that you need to apologize to my girlfriend." Chloe yelled, as she stood at the table, gripping the edge in anger. Chloe took a moment to glance around at all the stunned faces; Beca's eyes were filled with admiration for her girlfriend. Sheila looked slightly stunned and Beca's father looked like he was ready to explode. Chloe turned her eyes towards Beca once more, confused by the look on her girlfriend's face, "What?" she questioned.

"Chloe think about everything you just said," Beca suggested quietly as she moved to pull Chloe into a hug, slightly surprising the red head. Once Chloe had allowed herself to melt into a hug she began to replay her outburst in her head. It didn't take Chloe long to realize exactly what she had said to shock everyone. While Chloe was taking a moment to regain her composure in Beca's arms, Beca's father had been watching them with a critical eye.

"Ignoring the fact that you just insulted me in my own home, a parent can not remember everything about there child besides that's not what's important here, what did you just say about my daughter?" Beca's father asked coldly, "Did you say girlfriend?" he questioned with a deadly tone.

"I'm sure that's not what she meant," Shelia supplied trying to desperately diffuse the tension and anger permeating the room. "She probably meant it more like Beca is her friend who just happens to be a girl." Sheila said looking at Beca, pleading for her to just agree to the lie. Beca had other intentions though; tired of living a lie she decided to come clean about her relationship with Chloe.

"No Sheila, Dad is right, Chloe and I are dating and we have been for the past year and a half." Beca informed, as Chloe grabbed her hand to let Beca know she was there for her no matter what her father said.

"No," he said quietly under his breath, denial evident in his tone of voice.

"No what?" Chloe questioned gently, praying that all her assumptions about the man before would be proved wrong. Gripping each others' hands tighter, the two girls held their breaths as they waited for Beca's father to reply. As he opened his mouth all the women in the room leaned in closer to be able to hear what he was about to say. Sadly this was a mistake on their part as the volume he addressed them with was almost loud enough to shatter their eardrums.

"NO FUCKING WAY MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO DATE ANOTHER FUCKING GIRL. I WON'T ACCEPT THIS SHIT. YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE, I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS FUCKING INSTANT AND I DON'T WANT TO EVEN SEE YOUR GOD DAMN FACE AGAIN," he boomed, face reddening as he yelled at his daughter. Beca bit her lip trying to appear calm and indifferent while she was crushed on the inside. Chloe squeezed her hand gently but firmly to remind Beca that she was not alone. "WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS WRONG, IT GOES AGAINST EVERY LESSON YOU WERE TAUGHT AS A CHILD. IT'S A SIN AND I REFUSE TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH SOMEONE WHO INSISTS ON LIVING IN THAT SIN. YOU ARE BOTH A PAIR OF FUCKING SLUTS AND I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU." With his final statement Beca's father stormed out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving the three shocked women in his wake. Glancing out the window to make sure that her father was gone Beca let out the breath she had been holding since she entered the house, allowing herself to be pulled over to the couch by a concerned Chloe, while Sheila moved herself to the chair across from them. Once Beca and Chloe were settled, Chloe buried her head in Beca's shoulder and began to sob. Beca just held her as she cried knowing exactly how her father's words had affected the bubbly red head. Beca was seething with anger, sure he could say things like that to Beca but how dare he say them to Chloe.

"It's okay babe, I promise. Everything will be okay," Beca soothed, rocking Chloe slightly as the red head's sobs began to subside. Looking at the young couple with pity Sheila began to speak.

"I'm so sorry that you both had to listen to that," she lamented, "I don't think he actually meant anything he just said."

"He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it," Beca replied sadly.

"He's just not used to the idea," Sheila promised, hoping desperately that she would be right. "You are still his daughter and once he realizes what he said and the repercussions of his words he will want to apologize."

"You obviously don't know my Dad that well then," Beca replied as Chloe lifted her head off of Beca's shoulders. "My Dad doesn't apologize for anything when he thinks he's right. Besides, I think I can speak for both Chloe and I when I say that even if he did want to apologize the damage has already been done. Just like he doesn't want to be near a gay couple, I don't want to be near a homophobic father."

"I agree with Beca, if he had at least been willing to hear us out before screaming at us I feel like I would have been able to forgive him. Instead he just yelled at us, and accused us of being sluts. That is something that I don't think I can forgive." Chloe added clenching her jaw as she cuddled further into Beca's side. Sheila gave them both a thoughtful look before she stood up and walked out of the room, only to return moments later with a photo album.

"I want to show you something," She said quietly, "This is my family's photo album from when my sister and I were growing up." She informed, waiting for the girls to pick up on what she had said. As Chloe and Beca started to flip through the album, it was Chloe who noticed first.

"Wait…did you say sister? I only see you and what I'm assuming are your parents in these photos." Chloe stated as Beca nodded her head in agreement.

"That's because my parents destroyed all of her photos when they disowned her," Sheila replied, swallowing thickly past the tears.

"Why would your parents disown her?" The two girls asked simultaneously.

"They disowned her because when she was twenty one she informed my family that she was gay. My parents were very religious and kicked her out of the house that night, and they haven't spoken to her since. That was fifteen years ago," Sheila said sadly. Glancing between the two girls cuddled on the couch, she was glad to see that her husband's words hadn't affected how they felt about each other.

"Why are you telling us this? This just reaffirms the belief that my Dad will stick to what he said and won't even consider apologizing," Beca replied harshly.

"Look at the back of the album first before I continue," Sheila directed, smiling sadly as Chloe eagerly flipped to the back of the album, gasping when she saw many different photos of a middle age woman standing beside Sheila. "Just because my parents disowned her doesn't mean I did," Sheila proclaimed. "And I can promise you that I will talk to your Dad and try to get him to understand. He might not like it but I will make him see that what he said to you girls is wrong, even if he doesn't necessarily agree with your choice to be together. I can also promise to support you two with anything you may need." Seeing Beca's shocked expression Sheila smiled ruefully, "Beca I know that we haven't always gotten along, and I know you are aware of the reasons for that just as much as I am. With that being said I know what you're going through and if you ever feel alone, you can talk to me. And if you don't want to talk to me I can introduce you to my sister so that you have someone to talk to who fully understands what you both are going through," Sheila informed gently, praying that Beca would take the olive branch that she was offering.

Beca was confused. The woman sitting before her was nothing like the step monster she had come to know; in fact this woman seemed kind and genuinely interested in helping them. Beca surprised herself when she stood up and slowly made her way over to her step mother, shocking both of them further when Beca pulled the older woman into a tight hug, one that was hesitantly reciprocated. "Thank you," Beca mumbled as she pulled away returning to her seat beside Chloe, "That really means a lot to us." Sheila nodded her head in understanding and offered a small smile before changing the subject.

"Now what is this about you being allergic to eggplant?" she questioned lightly making sure her tone was light and not accusatory.

"Ya, about that. I'm actually deadly allergic. Like my throat swells up and I can't breathe if I eat it. I'm okay smelling it but touching it can also leave me with a bit of a rash. I have to be kind of careful with what I eat." Beca informed her step mother lightly, as though it was no big deal. Seeing the look of horror that spread across her face Beca knew that the woman was feeling extremely guilty.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Your father said it sounded like a nice dinner when I asked his opinion this morning, I hadn't even gone to the store yet. I swear I had no clue. But why didn't you say something when you saw it?" Sheila rambled.

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but Dad kind of took that opportunity away from me so…" Beca shrugged her shoulders awkwardly, uncomfortable with where the discussion had turned. Sensing Beca's discomfort Chloe decided that it was time for the two of them to leave.

"Sorry to interrupt," Chloe interjected, "But Beca and I are going to be late for our reservations if we don't leave now," Chloe informed gently tugging on Beca's hand to get the brunette to stand up, smiling slightly when Beca shot her a thankful glance.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry. I forgot that you guys had plans," Sheila apologized as she jumped up from her chair. Walking to the doorway with the young couple Sheila couldn't help but be slightly ashamed by her past behaviour to her step daughter, "Beca if you ever need to talk or just want to get a coffee, you can always call, okay? You too Chloe, the offer stands for both of you."

Thanking Sheila for the evening and the advice, the girls bid their farewells and stepped out into the night, both relieved at the feeling of finally being free from the constricting feeling of the house. The two girls walked back to the campus in relative silence, both processing the events of the evening. Beca was the first to break the silence.

"I am so sorry Chlo, I really had no idea that John would react like that, please forgive me," Beca began, worried that Chloe might be a little angry about how the night had progressed.

"It's not your fault…wait did you just call your Dad, John?" Chloe questioned turning slightly to be able to get a better look at Beca's face.

"Yep, I figure that anyone who feels it's okay to treat us like that doesn't deserve to be a father, and definitely doesn't deserve to be my father. So I'm now only calling him by his given name. Any right he had to be called my father flew out the window the minute he insulted you," Beca exclaimed, her eyes dancing in anger.

"He insulted you too, you know," Chloe informed lightly.

"He can insult me all he wants, he's been doing that since I was born, but no one, and I mean no one, can insult you. You are amazing Chlo and you wouldn't hurt a fly, so when people insult you, it makes my blood boil," Beca rambled, losing sight of what her original point had been.

"I know what you mean babe. When people say unkind things about you, it makes me want to hit something and I'm a non-violent person. As you said, I wouldn't hurt a fly. I just love you so much that when people insult you they are insulting the most important person in my life," Chloe declared. Beca smiled at her girlfriend, thrilled that Chloe felt just as strongly about Beca, as she did about Chloe. Attempting to lighten the mood Beca decided that a change of subject was required.

"So do you plan on telling me where we're going for dinner? 'Cause if I remember correctly all of the university restaurants are on the other side of campus." Beca asked as she tried to find out what her girlfriend had planned for the evening. Chloe smiled but refused to give away the location of their date.

"Oh, you've been there before and you'll love the cooking so don't worry. I promise that you'll have a good time, it will make you forget all about the events of earlier this evening," Chloe hinted mischievously. Beca narrowed her eyes at Chloe and mulled over her words in her head. It only took a moment for her to figure out what her girlfriend had planned for them.

"There never was a restaurant was there?" Beca questioned, Chloe confirming her suspicion with a small smile and a quick nod of her head.

"I figured you would be too stressed after the thing with your Dad." Beca cringed at the reminder. "So I cooked for us this afternoon, and it is currently in the oven being kept warm," Chloe smiled, thrilled to have been able to surprise Beca. Grinning, Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and led them to the small apartment, eager to be alone with Chloe and just unwind after the stressful dinner.

Entering the small apartment the couple was greeted with the aroma of whatever dinner Chloe had warming in the oven. Beca and Chloe shared a soft kiss before moving towards the kitchen.

"Okay babe, just take a seat and I'll finish getting everything set up." Chloe said lightly as she made her way over to the small stove.

"It's okay, I think I'm going to start some music, I have a new mix I want your opinion on, it's on my phone right now and I thought maybe we could listen to it with dinner?" Beca asked hesitantly, not sure if Chloe would want to listen to her mix after the stressful evening.

"That sounds absolutely perfect, is this the mix you've been working on in secret?" Chloe asked curiously, having watched Beca be a little bit more hunched over her laptop, and slightly jumpy whenever anyone asked what she was working on. The look of disbelief on Beca's face told Chloe that her assumptions had been correct.

"It's not just one mix it's a bunch of them. They're your 'thanks for putting up with me' gift," Beca teased as she hit play and one of the songs began to play quietly over the speaker.

"Well thank you. Now come and sit, everything is ready and I don't know about you but I'm kind of hungry."

"I'm starving babe, and anything you make tends to be delicious," Beca praised taking her seat at the table.

The rest of their evening passed quiet quickly. Once Beca and Chloe had finished dinner they'd decided to sit on the couch and listen to the mixes that Beca had made. They were partway through the CD when Chloe felt Beca shaking slightly beside her. Alarmed, Chloe asked what was wrong and saw the tears silently streaming down the younger girl's face. Chloe's heart broke at the sight, knowing that Beca only cried when she was deeply hurt or in intense amounts of pain. When Chloe moved to pull Beca into a hug, Beca moved without resistance, allowing her girlfriend to comfort her. Once Beca had calmed slightly she surprised herself and Chloe by explaining what was wrong, without further prompting from her girlfriend.

"How can he be so cruel?" she questioned, "I'm his daughter, I mean we may not get along all the time, but I thought we at least understood each other. I never expected him to react like that."

"I know babe, I know," Chloe mumbled into Beca's hair soothing the younger woman beside her, knowing that it was only now when they were alone that she would voice her true feelings. They stay like that for a while with neither of them saying anything else and it was a half hour later when Chloe realized that Beca had fallen asleep. Detangling herself from the brunette, Chloe walked around the small apartment tidying everything, and turning off the music, startled slightly when the sound of a key in the door dragged her from her thoughts. When Aubrey stepped into the room her eyes immediately settled on the sleeping figure on the couch. Moving to wake up Beca, Aubrey was suddenly halted by a hand on her arm. Glancing up Aubrey saw Chloe standing before her with her index finger placed lightly against her lips, indicating to let Beca sleep. Chloe nodded her head in the direction of her bedroom and guided them quietly through the apartment ending up on Chloe's bed so that Aubrey could have an explanation as to what was going on.

"Okay Chloe spill, what's going on?" Aubrey whispered.

"We've had a rough night," Chloe replied vaguely, hoping that Aubrey would leave it at that.

"That may be, but why is Beca sleeping on our couch?" Aubrey questioned refusing to let the subject drop. Not seeing any way out of the conversation Chloe prepared herself for Aubrey's reaction.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell a soul." Chloe demanded, eyeing the blonde sceptically.

"I promise, I promise, now what is it?" Aubrey questioned again.

"I mean it Aubrey; you need to take this promise even more seriously than the Bella pledge." Chloe said insistently, knowing her point had been made when Aubrey's eyes widened and when the blonde nodded her head in agreement. Taking a deep breath, Chloe began to tell Aubrey everything.

"What I'm about to tell you can't be told to anyone on campus got it?" Chloe said forcefully, when Aubrey nodded her head once more Chloe continued, "Beca and I are dating; we have been for a year and a half now."

"What!?" Aubrey screeched forgetting about Beca still asleep on the couch.

"Shh, you'll wake Beca," Chloe whispered, her eyes darting over to make sure Beca was still asleep.

"Why didn't you tell me, I thought we were best friends," Aubrey whispered sadly, upset that her friend had kept this from her.

"We are, but you have to understand, Beca and I are from a really homophobic town in Texas, no one knows about us, except my parents and Beca's Aunt, we told her Dad tonight but he didn't take it well. That's what I meant when I said our night had been rough," Chloe informed the blonde who was still standing in shock. "Will you please say something Bree, you're freaking me out. You don't have a problem with it do you? Because I really can't deal with any more homophobic morons tonight." Realizing she hadn't said anything in a few moments Aubrey began to voice her thoughts.

"While I'm upset you didn't tell me although I get why you didn't and I have no problem with it whatsoever. If Beca makes you happy, which I can see she does, who am I to stand in the way of love? Now I know you were friends back home, but I really need to know, how did you guys start dating? And was it hard? Because like you said, your hometown probably wouldn't have been very accepting," Aubrey questioned, "Oh and how did you ask her out?"

"Thanks Bree, your acceptance means a lot to me and to Beca. And to answer your question, Beca was actually the one that asked me out, not the other way around. It was really sweet and romantic," Chloe informed, laughing softly when she saw how shocked Aubrey looked.

"You're kidding me; Beca doesn't have a romantic bone in her body," Aubrey stated with certainty.

"She does to, she proved it with how she asked me out," Chloe defended.

"Well now I've got to hear this, how did she do it? Was it a big gesture or a small one?" Aubrey inquired, firing questions at Chloe as fast as she could.

"Can we not get into this now? It's kind of a long story, and it's almost one in the morning," Chloe stated, although she was anything but tired and telling people how she and Beca met was one of her favourite things to do, even if she couldn't do it very often.

"Nope, you started it, now you have to finish, we have time anyway. Tomorrow is Sunday, meaning we don't have class and can sleep in as late as we want to. So spill it Beale, how did you and alternative girl start dating?" Aubrey pried. Realizing that resistance was futile Chloe sighed and began to tell the story of how she and Beca had started dating.


	4. Chapter 4

Prettier With You

_Thanks for reading and I hope you take the time to review, it would mean a lot to me._

_Songs 'Rock Show' and 'In Your Room' belong to Halestorm. I do not own them. Song 'Best Friend' belongs to Jason Chen, again I do not own it. Also I'm aware many of the songs weren`t out at the time of the chapter, but lets just say they were._

_Thanks to my awesome editor IK I know that this one was a pain in the butt. _

_Finally I own nothing all the characters (except ) belong to the creators of pitch Perfect._

_****Flashback****_

The first day of school has always been one of Chloe's favourite days of the year. Not because she was school obsessed, or an over achiever. It was her favourite day of the year simply because she had the opportunity to make new friends and reconnect with old ones. Chloe would be able to hang out and catch up with her friends, hearing all about their summers and telling them all about hers. It had become Chloe's ritual in the three years since she had moved to the small town of Canyon Lake Texas; to meet with her friends outside her locker before the first class of the day and scan the crowds for new people. Since her first day at Canyon Secondary School, three years ago, Chloe had made it her mission to make sure every newcomer felt welcome, hoping that they would never feel as lonely as she had in her first month at the school.

"Any new kids this year?" Chloe asked curiously, knowing that because it was such a small school someone would have heard if there were any new comers.

"Yes there is actually, new kid in grade eleven, I think her name is Rebeca or something like that. She just moved here with her mom from New York, apparently there was a really nasty divorce and her mom insisted that they leave, and took her with" Chloe's friend Nancy informed, always up to date with any gossip going around the community.

"Oh, well at least she's not coming in her senior year, that would have sucked," Chloe said, vowing to try and help make the younger girls transition to the school as smooth as possible.

"Oh come one Chloe, we all know that you are going to do you're best to get to know this girl, she won't know what hit her" Nancy smiled, knowing that the poor new kid would soon be caught up in the tornado that was Chloe Beale.

"Yep, someone needs to make sure she's been properly welcomed to the school, and as the last person to transfer to this school I feel like it is my duty to make sure she's not bugged by jerks like Derek. Honestly, Derek thinks that because he's captain of the football team it gives him a right to treat anyone however he wants." Chloe ranted, forgetting what she had been talking about originally.

"You're just calling him a jerk because he's your ex-boyfriend, he isn't that bad. Besides you broke up with him not the other way around so I don't get why you are still so pissed off at him" Nancy replied, having no clue what it was that caused the break up, one day they had been together and the next they weren't. Chloe had refused to answer any questions about it, but hadn't seemed surprised when Derek and the head cheerleader Whitney had started dating almost a week later.

"Trust me Nancy he's a jerk, and I don't go around giving people labels that they don't deserve. You're just going to have to trust me when I say that he is a jerk and will probably do all he can to make Beca's life here miserable." Chloe said

"Okay, I trust you Chloe, just wanted one of us to appear unbiased," Nancy teased, grinning when she saw Chloe smile slightly.

"Ya, ya, always the advocate. Anyway on to more pleasant conversation, what do you have first period?" Chloe questioned, desperate to direct their conversation into another direction.

"I have Chemistry with O'Boyle, how about you?" Nancy replied praying that her friend was in her class because with out the red-heads help Nancy had no hope to pass.

"Sorry Nancy, I have Advanced Music Theory and Composition with Ms. Swan first." Chloe said apologetically, knowing that her friend hated anything o do with science and math, Chloe had tried to tell her not to take the class but her friend hadn't listened. "Here trade schedules though maybe I'll be able to help you out in Bio or Math." Chloe grabbed Nancy's schedule and smiled slightly when she saw that they did in fact have a few classes together.

"Well?" Nancy demanded, "Do we have anything together? Please tell me we have math together, I really don't feel like failing, and apparently the teacher is really hard, fair but hard." Nancy pleaded, searching Chloe's face for anything that could calm her nerves.

"Don't worry we have math together as well as Biology and English," Chloe smiled laughing internally at her friends mini panic attack.

"Oh thank god, I have a chance at passing now, plus I might be able to beat your but in English, but that's probably it" Nancy said happily as the music that alerted students to get to class began, "Oh shit I'm going to go Chloe, my class is at the other end of the school, I'll see you later, we're still going to karaoke on Friday right?" Nancy asked as she turned to walk towards class once she had received her friends nod in confirmation. Watching her friend walk away Chloe shook her head, Nancy always seemed to be running to something and it was quiet comical to watch, as long as you weren't being dragged along for the ride. Gathering her school supplies Chloe made her way to the music room and took her seat at the back of the classroom.

Chloe sighed and looked around the classroom, noticing that it was packed with the only empty seat directly beside her. The soft thud of the door closing caused Chloe's eyes to snap up at the sound, watching as the teacher, Ms. Swan, made her way over to her desk. It was another five minutes before the class began, with Ms. Swan going over the boring first day of school formalities. Hand in your assignments on time, mid term project worth fifteen percent of you're mark while the final assignment would be another fifteen. Swan was about to begin her lecture on class expectations when a soft knock came at the door. Everyone turned to the door, curious as to who had interrupted the boring first day formalities. Ms. Swan motioned for whoever it was to come in, when the door opened slowly Chloe and the rest of the class was greeted with the sight of a small girl- she couldn't have been more than five feet tall- in a batman t-shirt, jean shorts and low rise black converse. The girl had a variety of different ear piercings and a pair of headphones around her neck, Beats by Dr. Dre if Chloe was correct, which she was. The whole class stared at the girl as she walked over to the teacher and wordlessly handed her a note that had been clenched tightly in her hand. Ms Swan scanned the note quickly and handed it back to the girl with a small smile.

"Alright everyone listen up, it seems we have a new student in are class, I'm going to allow her to introduce herself, and then we'll get back to discussing what's expected from you in this class," turning to the new girl who we had at that point all identified as the mysterious Beca Ms. Swan told her where she would be sitting once she had finished introducing herself, "Once you're done Rebeca you can go take a seat in the back with Chloe, it's the only spot left so you should have trouble finding it." With that Ms. Swan made her way over to her desk and leaned against it waiting for the small girl to begin.

"Um…hi, my name is Rebeca, but I won't respond if you call me that, I prefer Beca. I'm from New York City but you seem to all know that already, and that's all I'm willing to share with a bunch of people I don't know." Staring down the rest of the class Beca grabbed her bag and moved to her seat beside Chloe in the back, sitting down without another word, leaving a stunned class in her wake. Ms. Swan shook her head slightly and began to address the class once more.

"Alright then, welcome Beca and I hope you like it here in Canyon Lake, it is much different from New York, but it does have its own benefits. So as I was saying before Beca joined us, the person you are sitting beside right now is who you will do the majority of the assignments with. The only individual assignment is the midterm project where you will compose your own song, complete with lyrics and a harmony, anything else you might want to add is optional, if you aren't sure about an aspect of it you would like to incorporate feel free to approach me after class my office is always open. Now for you're first assignment," there was a collective groan throughout the class, "Yes I know, I'm awful giving you an assignment on the first day of school. Anyway with you're partner you will do a get to know you assignment through music, the two of you will pick two songs to alter slightly, making them your own, you are allowed to do this any way you want to. If you play guitar and would like to add in a new riff line, or want to rock out on a key board be my guest, but each of you must be playing one instrument in the project. You have the option of a live presentation or you can do a video, it is completely up to you," Ms. Swan instructed, already preparing herself for the massive amount of questions that she would be receiving. "Alright, now you all have the rest of the period to talk to you're partners and find out more about them, this should help you with your project." Once it was clear Ms. Swan had finished teaching everyone in the classroom turned to their partners and began speaking, trying to be heard over the noise of their peers, as they talked to their partner. Chloe turned towards Beca and was immediately struck with how beautiful the other girl was. All of a sudden Chloe felt butterflies in her stomach but stopped the feeling in its tracks. Now was not the time or place. Chloe began to say something but was confused when she got no response from the brunette; Chloe smiled slightly when she noticed noticed that Beca had put on her headphones. Capturing her attention Chloe motioned for Beca to take the headphones off; the brunette complied even if it was grudgingly.

"Hi Beca, I'm Chloe it's nice to meet you," Chloe said a genuine smile covering her face. Beca was surprised at the sincerity she heard from the other girl. Normally, people were never genuinely glad to meet her, finding Beca brash and rough around the edges.

"Hi," she offered hesitantly. Looking at the girl beside her, Beca was immediately drawn in by her partner's amazing blue eyes; they were kind and genuine, something Beca had already sensed about the red head sitting beside her.

"So, I guess we should start off by getting to know each other a little bit. It would definitely make this assignment a lot easier," Chloe suggested watching the brunette carefully, learning as much as she could from Beca's body language.

"Uh, sure I guess that sounds fine. Do you want me to start or would you like to? I can already tell you're not from around here originally; you don't have an accent like everyone else I've met here. So, I guess we can start with that," Beca said trying to avoid talking about herself, and why she was in the small town to begin with.

"Okay, well you're right about one thing, I'm definitely not from around here. I actually grew up in Miami. I moved here with my family three years ago, so I kind of understand what you're going through. The whole, 'only new person in the school, not knowing anyone' sucks," Chloe sympathised.

"I don't mind it much actually," Beca replied, smirking when she saw that she had shocked the red head, "If no one knows you they tend to leave you alone, it makes everything a lot easier. Trust me, I've gotten good at it," Beca revealed shocking herself at how much she had just revealed to a total stranger. Directing the conversation back to Chloe, Beca scrambled to find a new question. "You said you moved here with your family right? Does that include any annoying siblings?" Chloe smiled at the question, she had always loved talking about her family, they were the most important people in her life.

"I have an older brother actually, but I don't see him all that often. He's a marine so he's overseas at the moment," Chloe said, pride radiating from her features. "My dad is a lawyer and he's the reason we moved out here in the first place, he was offered a huge promotion and he decided he didn't want to live in the main city so he and my mom settled for here. And last but not least my mom, she's the principal at an elementary school," Chloe finished with a small shrug. "But enough about me, tell me a little more about yourself," Chloe prompted gently not wanting the brunette to shut down completely.

"Well there's not much to tell really. I lived in New York my whole life, and then my parents got a divorce. My mom wanted to get as far away from the memory as possible so she figured that Texas would be a good fresh start," Beca said, not sure as to why she was okay telling Chloe all of this, when she had clearly stated at the beginning of class that she hated talking about herself. Chloe nodded her head, sensing Beca's reluctance to talk about her family.

"Okay, so tell me. How did a junior end up in a senior level class? There were a ton of prerequisites, this isn't the course someone typically gets put in when they have no clue what else to take. Based on that, I'm led to believe you have some background knowledge in music, or you're a prodigy of some sort," Chloe said jokingly, not realizing how true her statement actually was. Beca frowned slightly. When she and her mom had moved here, it had been a fresh start for both of them; for Beca's mom it had been an escape from painful memories of her husband. As for Beca, it was an escape from everyone at school staring at her for being a music geek, the one who missed school to play concerts and practice, mixing music in her spare time. Shrugging her shoulders Beca decided that if at all possible she wouldn't let anyone know about her musical aptitude.

"I know some stuff I guess, I really think they put me in here 'cause it was the only available spot first period," Beca said avoiding eye contact with the bubbly girl beside her, not noticing the look she was being given by Ms. Swan as she circulated around the classroom making sure everyone was on task.

"Really? You're telling me that in the whole school the only class that fit into your schedule was a senior level music class? I don't believe you," Chloe said, her curiosity regarding the small girl beside her peaking. What wasn't Beca telling her? What did she not want her to know?

"Well I'm sorry you don't believe me but it's not my job to make the schedules. My schedule said to show up here first period so I did. I had no clue what class it even was because the schedule just had AMTC4U-01 written on it and I have absolutely no clue what that means," Beca said, truth coloring her words. She hadn't signed up for any of her classes, her mom had done that for her only asking for minimal input. Being in the advanced music class actually really irritated her, as she had specifically asked her mother not to register her for any classes connected to music; she didn't need to be the music geek again.

"Oh, okay then. Well I'm pretty good at music, I was actually top of the class last year, so we should be okay. Let's talk about the project before class ends. So, I think if we both pick a song today we should be good to start brainstorming ideas tonight. That way we're ready to start tomorrow," Chloe theorized, hoping that the brunette would agree with the plan. When Beca offered a hesitant nod Chloe smiled and started to list a few songs that she thought would work well for the project. "What if we change the arrangement of Rolling In The Deep? Everyone knows that song, any change we make will be noticeable and work well for the project," Chloe said as she planned out the possible changes in her head. Beca gave a noncommittal shrug and tried to stop the ideas for the project, that kept flowing into her mind. "Well what do you think of the idea?" Chloe asked. Luckily Beca was literally saved by the bell when it chimed, signifying the end of class, "I guess we can talk later, bye Beca." With a quick wave Chloe was out the door and on her way to her next class. Beca placed her headphones around her ears, gathered her belongings and was almost out the door when Ms. Swan called out to her.

"Beca, do you mind staying for a minute? And don't say you have to get to class because I saw your schedule and know for a fact that you have a spare right now," Ms. Swan requested, not allowing Beca to have an excuse to leave before they had a discussion. Sighing, Beca took off her headphones and walked back over to where Ms. Swan was standing in front of her desk.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" Beca asked politely, desperate to leave the classroom.

"I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me," the teacher asked looking at Beca with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Um, sure, what did you want to ask me?" Beca said, worried about where the conversation was heading.

"Well, I want to know why you didn't tell the class about your background in music? Ms. Swan questioned. The question completely caught Beca off guard, not having expected anyone to recognize her. It's not like she was exactly playing mainstream music.

"I don't know what you mean," Beca stated firmly, determined to ignore the look of disbelief she was receiving from the music teacher.

"Please Beca, do I look stupid? I know who you are, but you already know that. What I don't know is why you're hiding it from your peers," Ms. Swan prodded gently.

"What is it exactly you think you know?" Beca demanded, refusing to be caught in one of those, 'I already know so you can just tell me about it, when in actual fact I have no clue' traps. As Beca debated what to do Ms. Swan waited patiently for the girl, following her decisions through her facial expressions. The two women were so caught up in thought they didn't notice when Chloe returned to the room, having forgotten her pencil case at her desk. Hearing the slightly heated discussion Chloe decided to wait at the door until it was appropriate to make her entrance, she hadn't really intended to eavesdrop, it just sort of happened.

"Alright that's how you want to play this, fine. I know you are Beca Mitchell; you were one of the youngest people to ever play at Carnegie Hall when you were only five. I know that you were declared a musical prodigy at the age of five and I know that since then you've gone on to master pretty much every string instrument. I also know that you could be teaching this class if you wanted to. What I don't know is why, when I gave you an opportunity to talk about yourself to the class, you simply shut down, only giving your name and where you were from. Plus when Chloe asked you if you had any prior music experience you shrugged your shoulders and said you knew a little. Are you ashamed or something? Because I simply don't get it," Ms. Swan said gently, confused when a look of distress and anger came over the young girl's face.

Outside of the classroom Chloe was shocked, the girl who said she only knew a little bit about music was in actual fact some sort of prodigy, who could play a large variety of instruments. Chloe felt like an idiot, Beca had simply been humouring her while she talked about the arrangements they could do when she probably had a ton of better ideas. Chloe was pulled out of her thoughts when Beca's voice floated out the door and reached Chloe.

"I am not ashamed," Beca said her voice raising slightly, angered that her teacher would make such assumptions about someone she had just met. "Look, when my mom and Dad got a divorce and we moved here it was supposed to be a fresh start for both of us. My mom would be able to get away from the things that reminded her of my Dad, and I would get away from the judgmental kids at my old school. The ones who treated me different simply because of my musical talent, I didn't have many friends, the only class where people would willingly work with me was music class, because they figured they would be able to get a really good grade while letting me do all the work. In all the other classes I was the music freak, who was constantly tapping beats, treating the desk like a piano, or going over music sheets. I was the kid who missed school because I had a performance or an orchestra audition . It made me an outcast. So when my mom said we were moving to a small town in Texas I jumped at the chance to start over again," Beca said her voice shaking slightly as she remembered how awful the kids at her previous school had been. Sighing, Beca looked around the music room looking for the one thing she knew would calm her down, the baby grand in the back corner of the room calling to her. Beca wasted no time in walking over and sitting down on the piano's bench feeling calmer almost instantly.

"I'm sorry Beca I wasn't aware. I won't tell anyone if you would prefer," Ms. Swan promised, feeling sorry for the quiet girl sitting on the bench, watching with interest as she reverently ran her hands over the piano.

"I would really appreciate that, thank you," Beca replied sincerely as she continued to look at the piano. Noticing where the girl's attention was directed, Ms. Swan asked what she was thinking.

"Are you okay there, Beca? You seem like you're off in your own world."

"What?" Beca said startled. "Oh sorry it's just that we only got here two days ago and the movers haven't delivered our piano yet, I'm almost in withdrawal," Beca joked even though she really did feel anxious without her piano.

"Well if you'd like, you can use this piano on your spare until yours arrives. This room is empty this period so you wouldn't be disturbing any classes," Ms. Swan offered.

"That would be amazing but I don't exactly want people to hear me so I think I can wait, thanks for the offer though," Beca said genuinely, her eyes scanning the piano once more before facing her teacher, confused when she saw the smile plastered on Ms. Swan's face.

"This room is soundproof. All you have to do is shut the door and no one will hear you," the teacher smiled and turned, walking into her office to give the girl a chance to get used to the piano. Beca ran her hands over it delicately, having missed the feeling of the keys under her fingers. While Beca became acquainted with the piano Chloe slipped quietly into the room, thankful that the office had informed her of her spare, right before entering her second period class. She just stood quietly watching Beca with fascination. As she was about to announce her presence in the room, Beca sat down and began to play. The piece was not something that Chloe recognized, but Beca was obviously familiar with it, as her fingers flew from one key to another, without a moment's hesitation. The piece that Beca was playing was beautiful, starting angrily but then slowing down into a calming melody and just as you were lulled into the calm, the angry melody would be back. Chloe stood there entranced, unable to take her eyes away from the girl at the piano. It wasn't until Beca had finished that Chloe was pulled out of her thoughts.

"That was beautiful," Chloe commented, forgetting that Beca had no clue she was there.

"HOLY SHIT!" Beca yelled startled, spinning around quickly to see who had spoken. Seeing Chloe, Beca offered a small smile, "What are you doing here, Chloe? When I started, the class was empty." Beca questioned still trying to get her heart rate under control.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, honest. I just forgot my pencil case so I came back to get it, but you and Ms. Swan were talking so I didn't want to interrupt. I snuck in when I thought you guys were done but saw you sitting at the piano. I was going to let you know I was here but you started playing before I could, " Chloe finished, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"So then I guess you heard everything Ms. Swan said as well," Beca stated sadly, worried how the red head would react.

"I did, but I also heard how you don't want anyone to know and I promise that your secret is safe with me. The kids at our school aren't like that though; they wouldn't treat you any differently," Chloe informed, only half sure of what she said being true.

"Thanks I appreciate it. As for people being different here, I'd have to see it first to believe it, but I feel like I can trust you, so for now I'll take your word for it," Beca said hesitantly.

"That's fair enough. Like I said before though, that was beautiful. What were you playing? It seemed really complicated, but then again I don't know a lot about piano," Chloe said trying to get Beca to open up a little.

"Oh, the piece I was playing was Rachmaninoff's 2nd Piano Sonata. A lot of people seem to think it's complicated," Beca shrugged. "It's what I play when I'm frustrated," Beca finished trying to avoid Chloe's gaze.

"I can see how it would work for that, the beginning allows you to get rid of your frustration and the rest of the song calms you down," Chloe stated simply, as Beca nodded her head in agreement.

"Ya, pretty much," Beca said, feeling kind of awkward by the whole situation.

"So now that I know you were lying about your musical abilities, how about we start over, 'cause it kind of seems like we got off on the wrong foot. What with you lying to me and me making myself sound like a fool," Chloe said sticking her hand out in front of Beca. "Hi, my name is Chloe, I've lived here for three years now, my dad is a lawyer, my mom is a principal and my brother is a marine. Tell me about yourself?" Chloe asked with a wink. Beca took her hand and shook it tentatively.

"Okay then, my name is Rebeca. If you call me anything but Beca though, I will kill you. I moved here two days ago from New York. I've been playing piano since I was 3, and after that it was any instrument I could get my hands on," Beca replied smiling slightly.

"Well Beca, I think we'll be fast friends," Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's hands and pulled the brunette in closer. "Are you busy Friday night? A few friends and I are going out and you are more than welcome to join us, you have to meet people somehow," Chloe invited, hoping that Beca would say yes. Chloe couldn't explain it but for some reason she felt incredibly drawn to the younger girl, and she wanted to get to know her before she explored those feeling further. Little did Chloe know that Beca was experiencing the same undeniable connection, and was having the same desire to get to know the bubbly red head better.

"No I'm free, and that actually sounds like a lot of fun, thanks," Beca replied, giving Chloe a small smile as she did. Chloe realized that the other girl was probably feeling a little self conscious at the moment and decided that a change of topic was exactly what they needed.

"So Beca, seeing as we didn't really talk in class tell me, who is your favorite artist?" Chloe asked, grinning when she saw Beca's face light up. For the next hour the two sat at the back of the classroom, talking about everything from their favourite music to what they wanted to do once they were finished with school. Beca had surprised Chloe by saying that she wanted to be a DJ and break away from the classical music that had been thrust upon her ever since she had shown an affinity for the piano. Chloe had let the comment slide, after making Beca promise to let her listen to one of her mixes, deciding that it was a topic for another time; maybe a few months down the road when they knew each other better. Before they knew it the bell had rung and both girls were left running to their next class, with the promise to talk more the next day.

The rest of the week proceed in the same manner, they would work on their project and once class was over they would just hang out and talk. Chloe was very quickly becoming the most important person in Beca's life, and the thought scared Beca greatly. All too soon it was Friday night and Beca found herself in a karaoke bar sitting in between Chloe and her other friend Nancy, who Beca was also starting to become closer with.

"Beca, have you ever done karaoke before?" Nancy questioned as they watched yet another failed attempt of 'My Heart Will Go On'.

"No I haven't, but it's kind of fun watching other people try to take on songs that are iconic," Beca replied lightly. Chloe and Nancy looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay Beca, here's the deal," Chloe began, "You have to do a song with Nancy and I, as well as one on your own. For this we will pay for all the soft drinks of the evening." Beca rolled her eyes, because there was no way she was getting up on that stage without more motivation, and Chloe knew it. "Okay, how about this. If you do the songs, I will do the written portion for our next three assignments and I will help you with your math homework for a month," Chloe promised, having heard Beca complain about her math homework for the past week and how it was taking up to much of her time.

"What makes you think I need the math help?" Beca teased.

"Well you're always complaining about it so I figured it wasn't one of your strong subjects," Chloe replied promptly. Beca smiled. Apart from music, math was actually her best subject but the brunette jumped at the chance to spend more time with Chloe, so she simply nodded her head. Once Beca had agreed, Chloe and Nancy grabbed her hands and dragged her up to the stage. Nancy went over and selected the song, grinning the whole time. When the music began Beca groaned as she heard the song the other girls had chosen.

"Seriously guys? Do we have to do this song," Beca questioned trying desperately to get out of having to sing anything by Miley Cyrus. The other girls simply grinned and started to sing, Beca was immediately hypnotized by Chloe's voice. As the song approached the chorus Chloe gave Beca a pleading look that Beca couldn't refuse. Adding her voice to the other girls', the karaoke bar went crazy. Beca assumed they must have sounded pretty decent, despite the poor choice of song. When the last notes faded out Beca moved to get off of the stage but she was stopped by a stern look from Chloe.

"You have to do a song by yourself remember?" Chloe teased, enjoying the look of mock hatred that came over Beca's face.

"Fine, but I'm picking it and you can't change my song choice," Beca stated stubbornly as she made her way to the song selections, grinning when she found the perfect song. Having made her choice Beca walked back up on stage and waited for the song to begin. As the opening chords started it was clear that no one in the bar recognized the song. _This is going to be fun,_ Beca thought as she stepped up to the mic.

_Little girl, you like it loud__  
come alive in the middle of a crowd  
you wanna scream, you wanna shout  
get so excited when the lights go down  
_

Reaching the chorus, Beca looked directly at Chloe and winked as the red head continued to cheer with the rest of the audience.

_At the rock show  
you'll be right in the front row  
heart and soul they both know  
it's where you gotta be_

Little girl, where you are  
all the lighters looking just like the stars  
sing along, feel the sound  
take a ride on the hands of the crowd  
here it comes, the moment when  
you know you'll never be the same again  
power chord, you've seen the light  
you found your place in the world tonight

At the rock show  
you'll be right in the front row  
heart and soul they both know  
it's where you gotta be  
at the rock show  
getting high on the solo  
so what if it's crazy  
that's gonna be me  


_This goes out to anyone, whose heart beats like a kick drum  
when a bitchin' riff comes, who knows the words to every line, every time  
and you know you gotta go and get some, get pumped, find yourself and lose it_

At the rock show  
i'm looking at the front row  
heart and soul we both know  
it's where we gotta be, oh yeah  
at the rock show  
We're reachin' for the high note  
so what if we're crazy  
you're coming with me  
you're coming with me  
so what if we're crazy, it's where we gotta be  
at the rock show

As the song finished the whole place went nuts, cheering and screaming their approval. Beca smiled at the crowd and made her way back to her booth, smiling at Chloe the whole time.

"That was amazing Beca," Chloe said with awe as Beca sat down.

"Yes it was," Nancy added as her phone went off. Glancing down at the message Nancy frowned. "Sorry guys I have to go I'm past my curfew and I should have been home ten minutes ago." Grabbing her coat Nancy ran out of the bar, leaving a slightly stunned Beca and Chloe.

"So where did you learn that song?" Chloe asked bringing her attention back to Beca.

"What? Oh, my aunt got me into the group last year, she said I needed to listen to something that wasn't the classical stuff my father shoved down my throat," Beca replied, Chloe nodding her head and thinking it made perfect sense.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Chloe began hesitantly, continuing when Beca nodded her head. "What's going on with you and your dad? I've heard you mention everyone in your family but you always seem to avoid talking about him. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's just the few times you've mentioned him there seemed to be a lot of hostility in your voice. So I was just curious," Chloe rambled not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

"Umm, I'd really rather not talk about it," Beca said, looking at the ground. Chloe was a little disappointed but knew that it might take Beca a little bit of time to open up about herself. Nodding her head Chloe changed the subject, smiling when Beca shot her a grateful look. Beca may not be ready to break down her walls today but maybe someday soon she would be ready, and Chloe wanted to be there when it happened. As Chloe looked at Beca, she was able to finally put a name to the swirl of emotions she felt whenever she looked at the younger girl. Chloe had a crush on her friend, and the thought absolutely terrified her but however much the thought terrified Chloe, Beca was even more scared about the feelings she was developing for Chloe.

Months went by with Chloe and Beca working on their music projects together, most of the time ending up at each other's houses, finding it much easier to focus away from all the noise of the classroom. One afternoon they decided to meet up at Beca's house after school in order to finish their latest assignment they had been given. When Chloe showed up she wasn't surprised when Beca's mother answered the door and told the red head to just go straight up to Beca's room. The first time Chloe had visited Beca's home she had been in awe, not because of the size of it but just because of the large quantity of instruments and music related possessions that filled the house. When she first walked in she saw the baby grand piano in a corner of the living room, with sheet music spread all over it. The basement had a drum kit and an electric guitar with even more sheet music. What had surprised Chloe the most was the violin that sat on the couch, in pristine condition, and it wasn't until later that Chloe learned that Beca was just as talented with the violin as she was on the piano. As Chloe made her way up the stairs she remembered how when she had first entered Beca's room the brunette had been absorbed with her guitar as she played an acoustic version of Green Day's 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' immediately shaking the memory out of her head. Ever since then, Chloe hadn't been able to enter the house without hearing some form of music coming from Beca's bedroom and today was no exception. As she walked into Beca's room she was greeted with the sight of Beca standing in front of her computer, a look of concentration on her face as she brought a violin up to shoulder, resting her chin against it lightly she began to play what sounded like 'Titanium'. Chloe stood there in awe, just like she had done that first day and simply listened. When Beca was finished she turned her head and saw Chloe standing there with a large grin plastered to her face.

"Hey Chlo, just give me a sec to save that and I'm good to start if you are," Beca said as she moved towards her computer to save the file she had just recorded. "Okay, you ready to start?" Beca questioned as she moved over to the bed.

"Yep, just one question. Was that Titanium you were just playing?" Chloe enquired.

"Umm, yes it was, I wanted to make a cover of it, so I used the violin for the melody and what you didn't hear was a piano harmony that I recorded earlier. Sounds pretty good but I still have something to change around to get it perfect," Beca shrugged.

"Well it sounded amazing. Hey, I'm almost done my midterm assignment but I'm not really sure I like it, a lot of it was written out of frustration so I'm not sure what to do. Have you started your assignment yet?" Chloe asked, leaving out the fact that her frustration in her song was aimed at Beca. It had been almost six months and the girl still refused to open up about her life in New York and her dad. If Chloe tried to ask, Beca would immediately change the subject or go quiet. It was normally after these attempts of getting Beca to open up that Chloe would write a new verse for her song.

"No, not really. I'm not sure what I want to do with it yet," Beca said, her tone of voice indicating that the midterm assignment was the last thing on her mind. For the past month and a half Beca's feelings for Chloe had grown drastically, evolving from a small crush into something that could quiet easily blossom into full out love, and thought petrified Beca. Even though Beca had known about her sexuality since she was thirteen she had never voiced it to anyone except her aunt who was also gay and understood what she was going through. Now that Beca had developed feelings for Chloe she found herself withdrawing further, trying to prevent herself from getting hurt. Chloe nodded her head knowing that Beca tended to do things last minute, still managing to pull off really good marks, so she let the topic drop.

"Are you doing anything for father's day?" Chloe asked curiously, knowing that Beca hadn't seen her father since the move.

"Nope, wouldn't want to inconvenience the selfish asshole," Beca stated simply. Chloe was shocked, that was the most that Beca had ever said about her father, even if it was an insult.

"I'm sure he's not that bad, what did he do to deserve the title of selfish asshole?" Chloe questioned hoping that Beca would finally open up about her past.

"Don't want to talk about it Chloe, maybe later," Beca said, using her normal way avoidance technique promising to talk about it later without ever following through with the discussion. Chloe had had enough. It was time Beca let her in, because Chloe couldn't deal with the rejection any longer, not from the person she secretly loved.

"You know what Beca? No," Chloe stated calmly, receiving a confused look from Beca. "I am tired of you keeping me out. We have been friends since the first day of school, but all the effort has been on my part, you never even try. I'm the one on Friday's who asks if you want to hang out, I'm the one who comes up with things for us to do, I'm the one who has carried this friendship, I've told you so much about myself and all I've gotten in return are small snippets. It's not fair and I'm tired of it," Chloe exclaimed, letting all her frustration from these past months out. Beca was shocked, she knew she had been keeping a lot of things to herself but she didn't know that it had been taking such a large toll on Chloe.

"What do you want me to do Chloe? I'm not an open person; I've been hurt way to many times to allow myself to let people in. Everytime I do, I get fucked over. So I'm sorry for trying to protect myself, but I've been trying to let you in, it`s just really hard for me" Beca said, her own irritation level rising.

"That was other people though. It wasn't me who hurt you, have I done anything in the past 5 months that would hurt you? Have I done anything that would lead you to not trust me? I don't get it Beca but I'm sick and tired of it," Chloe stated, her voice quivering slightly as she tried to hold back tears.

"You know what Chloe, if you're so tired of me why do you stay? You have other friends, you could have just left me so why put up with me?" Beca yelled.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMNIT!" Chloe yelled shocking herself with her own admission. Beca was stunned.

"You…You love me?" Beca questioned cautiously thinking it was too good to be true. The girl she was desperately in love with loved her back.

"Yes I do, but don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. You want to protect yourself, that's fine. I'm going, just don't expect to hear from me again. If we have something for school you can do your half and I will do mine, that way we can leave each other alone." Grabbing her coat Chloe ran out of the room leaving a shocked Beca behind.

"But I love you too," Beca whispered to the empty room as she collapsed into her pillows, tears streaming down her face. If she thought it hurt when she learned her Dad had been cheating, she was wrong. Chloe walking out of her life was the worst pain she had ever experienced and she didn't know how to make things right. Knowing only one thing that would help calm her down Beca grabbed a pen and paper and began to work on her midterm assignment. The assignment was simple; write a song that had a mixture of different styles incorporated into it and Beca knew exactly what she wanted to write. Blending the piano with some modern sounds Beca began to work on her song.

For the next few weeks, things at school were very awkward between Chloe and Beca, Chloe would sit in class refusing to make eye contact with Beca while Beca would sit with her headphones on trying to drown out the rest of the world. When it came time to present their songs Ms. Swan asked for volunteers and Beca was surprised when Chloe offered to go first, walking up with her USB key, shooting Beca a sad look over her shoulder before hitting play on the computer.

"Before you start the recording is there anything you would like to tell us about the song?" Ms. Swan asked gently.

"Sure, I guess. Umm... I wrote this song when I was frustrated with someone who used to be my friend, they kept pushing me away and I couldn't deal with it, so this song is a product of everytime I was hurt by this person's actions." Finishing her explanation Chloe hit play and let the song float through the air.

_Let me in your room  
I've seen the rest of you  
but I know there's something more in your room  
I'm right outside your door  
show me things you've never shown before_

A few pictures from your past  
and those walls you painted black  
and the secrets that you keep under your bed  
all you have to do is let me in your room  
you can be yourself

You don't have to hide from me, I won't tell  
I know everyone you've ever trusted has let you down  
if you dont want to come out and show me...  
show me

A few pictures from your past  
and those walls you painted black  
and the secrets that you keep under your bed  
all you have to do, is let me in your room

You know every part of me  
I let you in I let you see  
all the dark and airy color of my room  
let me do that for you

Tell me all about your past  
why you painted those walls black  
baby it's alright your safe in here with me  
open up so I can see

A few pictures from your past  
and those walls you painted black  
and the secrets that you keep under your bed  
an unopened letter from your dad  
a poster of your favorite band

It don't matter I'll take every part of you  
all you have to do...  
is let me in your room

Let me in your room...

As Beca listened to the song she realized exactly how much she had hurt Chloe, even though it hadn't been intentional. Chloe looked up from her spot at the front of the room just in time to witness Beca wipe away a tear. Chloe's heart broke but she didn't know what she could do. Beca had hurt her, and Chloe didn`t know if she could deal with that kind of pain again. Hearing the final notes of the song fade Chloe took her USB out from the computer and waited for her teacher's comments.

"That was beautiful Chloe. Well done," Ms. Swan praised as Chloe walked back to her desk. "Okay class who would like to go next?"

The rest of the class proceeded in a similar manner only making it through seven on the thirty students. Finally class was over and Beca was able to try and talk to Chloe. "Chloe can we talk?" Beca asked, silently pleading with the red head.

"No. You had a chance to talk Beca, you had five months in fact, so I'm sorry but I really don't know what you want me to say. You broke my heart, and I'm not going to stick around for you to shatter it completely." With that Chloe quickly left the classroom. For the rest of the day Beca walked around in a daze trying to figure out how she could get the red head to listen.

When Beca got home that evening she called the one person she thought would be able to help her.

"Hi, you've reached Vivian, who is this?" The cheerful voice of her aunt came through the phone.

"Hi aunt Viv, it's Beca," Beca replied.

"Beca, darling how are you?" Her aunt asked with genuine interest.

"Not so good, I've fucked up big time and I need some advice," Beca admitted.

"Well you know I'm always here for you but why aren't you talking about whatever it is with your mother? Surely she can offer better advice?" her aunt asked reasonably.

"Umm…. Well…You see." Beca stammered as she played with the blanket on her bed.

"Oh, it's about a girl, isn't it?" her aunt replied simply.

"Yeah, and she's amazing but I really fucked up and now she won't talk to me and I kind of know how to make it up to her but I don't know if she would like the idea and I really love her and can't afford to lose her," Beca rambled.

"Okay Beca, take a breath and tell me what happened, then maybe I can help you," her aunt said, effectively calming the girl down. It took about ten minutes for Beca to explain what had happened and another five for Beca and her Aunt to come up with an idea as to how to win Chloe back. Hanging up the phone after talking with her aunt, Beca was suddenly feeling a lot better. The next day was suddenly looking a lot more hopeful and Beca couldn't wait to put her plan into action. All she had to do now was finish her assignment, write the note and she would be set.

The next day at school Beca arrived early to make sure her backing track would work, the last thing she needed was for something to go wrong. When Chloe walked into the room she took her seat beside Beca and kept her eyes forward, refusing to look at the brunette. When Ms. Swan once again asked for volunteers Chloe was taken aback when she saw Beca tentatively raise her hand. Once Ms. Swan had selected Beca to present, Beca placed a carefully folded letter on Chloe's desk and slowly walked to the front of the room. While Beca set everything up for her presentation Chloe couldn't help but read the letter that she had been given.

_Dear Chloe,_

_ I know you're mad at me and I know I hurt you but you need to know that it was never my intention. Because you won't talk to me I'm going to explain myself through this letter and the song that you will hopefully be hearing very shortly. _

_ You often asked me why I was so closed off and defensive, you also asked me why it was that I hated my father; well the answer to both of those questions goes hand in hand. First off you need to know that my father was never exactly loving but he understood my passion for music. When he found out about my musical talent he tried to capitalize it, taking me to his friends at Julliard to make sure that I wasn't a fluke and that my talent was for real. This was when I was __4 years old__. Ever since then my father has had my life planned out, I was to become a an amazing pianist by the age of 10 (he was disappointed when it happened at 11, that's how crazy he is) he never let me have a life. Then when I was about 9 I finally had a friend who I thought liked me for me. It turns out though that her father had told her to be my friend simply so she could have some recognition as well (she was a budding clarinetist). It made me a little bit more hesitant to let people in at that point, you could say I put up my first wall. When I got to high school it got worse, the only reason people would talk to me was because they wanted a good mark on a music assignment, and of course I didn't realize that at the time. I just thought that someone wanted to actually talk to me and work on an assignment together, when I found out otherwise another wall went up. I could deal with that though, because I had my mom and my dad, at least I thought I had my dad, my mom found out last year that he had been having an affair for the past year. When they got divorced I was told I could pick which parent to live with, I was originally going to go with my dad because he understood my passion for music, but __his girlfriend__ said she didn't want a kid around so he left without me. That was when the final wall went up. Nobody has even been able to get through them, not until you, and that scared the crap out of me. You may be wondering why I'm telling you all this now instead of when you asked, but the truth is Chloe I was worried you would leave me too. I know now that you wouldn't but if you had, it would have destroyed me. You were my first real friend, and I fell so hard for you Chlo, you don't understand. So I'm not going to explain it here because I absolutely suck with words but I'm going to explain it to you through the one thing I understand, music. The song you are about to hear expresses my feelings for you perfectly. Now, I know that we didn't meet on the playground when we were ten but I know if we had met that way, my feelings for you would be exactly the same._

_P.S If you want to talk you are more than welcome to come to my house after school. I'll be waiting._

_-Beca_

Chloe looked up from the letter silent tears streaming down her face, she locked eyes with Beca who offered a nod and pushed play on the computer, a drum beat started while Beca settled herself at the Piano, playing for a few bars before she began to sing.

_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there  
ever since we were ten, baby  
when we were out on the playground playing pretend  
I didn't know it back then_

Now I realize you were the only one  
it's never too late to show it  
grow old together, have feelings we had before  
back when we were so innocent

I pray for all your love  
girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me (I must be dreaming)  
this is something like a movie  
and I don't know how it ends girl  
but I fell in love with my best friend

I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
I fell in love with my best friend  
I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
I fell in love with my best friend

Through all the dudes that came by  
and all the nights that you'd cry  
girl, I was there right by your side  
how could I tell you I loved you  
when you were so happy with some other guy

Now I realize you were the only one  
it's never too late to show it  
grow old together, have feelings we had before  
when we were so innocent

I pray for all your love  
girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me (I must be dreaming)  
this is something like a movie  
and I don't know how it ends girl  
but I fell in love with my best friend

I know it sounds crazy  
that you'd be my baby  
girl, you mean that much to me  
and nothing compares when  
we're lighter than air and  
we don't wanna come back down

And I don't wanna ruin what we have  
love is so unpredictable  
but it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying  
you'd fall in love with your best friend

I pray for all your love  
girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me (I must be dreaming)  
this is something like a movie  
and I don't know how it ends girl  
but I fell in love with my best friend

I pray for all your love  
girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me (I must be dreaming)  
this is something like a movie  
and I don't know how it ends girl  
but I fell in love with my best friend

I fell in love with my best friend  
I remember when I said I'd always be there  
ever since we were ten, baby 

By the time the song was finished Chloe was mentally hitting herself. Beca loved her back and she hadn't seen it, in fact she had thrown all of Beca's insecurities back in her face. Chloe felt like an idiot.

"Wow, Beca that was extremely well done, I loved the piano piece," Ms. Swan commented as Beca made her way to her seat, refusing to meet Chloe's eyes in case all that she saw was rejection.

The rest of the day took forever to end in both girls' opinions, desperate to have the talk that would either make or break their relationship. Beca had been home for almost ten minutes anxiously awaiting Chloe's arrival when a soft hesitant knock came at her door.

"Come in," Beca called out mentally preparing herself for the conversation she was about to have. When Chloe walked in it was obvious that she was just as nervous as Beca.

"Hi," Chloe offered tentatively trying to gauge Beca's reaction.

"Hey, you came," Beca smiled.

"Of course I did. Your song was beautiful Beca," Chloe complimented not exactly sure how to begin the conversation that they needed to have.

"Thanks. Now I'm going to ask that you let me get through what I have to say before you interrupt. Because if I'm stopped I'm worried I'm going to lose my nerve and then I won't say it," Beca rambled, all of her composure flying out the window. Chloe nodded her head and motioned for Beca to begin. "Okay so when I first met you I had never really had any friends, and what I told you on the first day, about walls being easier, I fully meant it at the time. But then I got to know you, and despite knowing my secret you didn't treat me any differently. I think I started to fall for you that night at karaoke, you just looked so beautiful, and I mean I knew I liked girls so that wasn't what confused me. What confused me was how fast I had fallen for you, and it terrified me as well. I was so worried you would end up being like the others that I put up even more walls and kept you at an arm's length. You were determined and fought back though and by the time we got into our fight you were the first person I wanted to talk to in the morning and the last person I wanted to hear at night. The song I wrote was one hundred percent true; I fell in love with my best friend. Chloe Beale I love you." Beca finished anxiously awaiting Chloe's reply. Chloe took in the girl standing before her, all five feet of her, with her pierced ears, heavy eyeliner, and sarcasm. Despite all of this Chloe loved her and needed to tell her when they weren't screaming at each other.

"I love you too Beca and I don't want to fight anymore," Chloe said quietly, looking into Beca's eyes and seeing the joy on Beca's face Chloe couldn't help but grin.

"So Chloe Beale, I have just one question for you," Beca said moving slightly closer to the red head.

"Oh, and what might that be Ms. Mitchell?" Chloe teased.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Beca asked, insecurity colouring her words once more. Chloe's smile was huge as she looked into Beca's eyes.

"Nothing would make me happier," Chloe replied gently grabbing Beca's hand in hers. Beca still seemed to be struggling with something and knowing what it was, Chloe took matters into her own hands. Leaning forward slightly Chloe cradled Beca's cheek in her hand. When Beca didn't pull back Chloe placed her lips gently on the brunette's, reveling in the feeling as they shared their first kiss. Chloe was amazed that it everything was like the movies said it would be, no one else mattered, all she could focus on was Beca and how their lips were moving together. Fireworks were going off in her head, and Chloe knew that if she could only kiss one person for the rest of her life it was going to be Beca. They pulled away from each other after what seemed like hours, when in actual fact had only been a couple of minutes. Smiling at each other both Chloe and Beca knew that from that moment on, if they ever thought about their future, the other girl would always play a major role.

_**Thanks for reading, please leave me a review so I can know if you guys liked it or not. Also the next chapter isn't going to be nearly this long so just be aware of that.**_

_**Next time: more Chloe and Aubrey heart to heart. Best friend speech from Aubrey warning Beca. And depending how I'm feeling maybe the introduction of Jesse, but I'm not sure yet.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Prettier With You

**Thanks once again to my amazing Beta. Please remember to review, it keeps me inspired and leads to faster updates :)**

**I own nothing, all characters belong to the creators of Pitch Perfect**

Aubrey looked at Chloe, her mouth open in shock "So let me guess, you guys then decided that it would be better for you to keep this from all of the people who care about you? That's not cool Chloe, how long did it take you to tell your parents?" Aubrey huffed, hurt that she had been kept out of the loop for so long. Chloe saw the hurt look on Aubrey's face and reached over to grab the blonde's hand, hurt flashing across her face when Aubrey jerked her hand away. Sighing, Chloe tried her best to explain the situation she and Beca had found themselves in.

"Aubrey, you have to understand, where Beca and I are from... it's not exactly an open minded society," Chloe tried to explain, frustrated at her inability to articulate why she and Beca had kept their relationship a secret.

"Come on Chloe, it's the 21st century, no one is that close minded anymore," Aubrey said with disbelief. Having grown up in Detroit this was a foreign concept to her. Chloe ran her hands through her hair, slight agitation appearing on her face as she tried to decide how to best explain it, smiling when she thought up a reasonable comparison that Aubrey should be able to understand.

"Okay look at it this way, you've seen the movie 'Footloose' right?" Chloe questioned hoping that Aubrey would understand the reference she was about to make.

"Of course I have but what does that have to do with anything?" Aubrey questioned, looking at Chloe as though she had grown an extra head.

"Well you know how it's set in a really small town?" Chloe asked, continuing once Aubrey had nodded her head. "Well that's like the town Beca and I are from just a little smaller. Our town was really into religion, and that's fine, but that didn't really make them the most accepting people in the world. It saddens me to say that they are the type of people who believe it's a sin and would rather disown their children if they came out as gay. There was a kid a few years older than us who came out to his parents and someone heard about it. He was so badly tormented he and his parents had to move. This all happened about a year before I moved there but still, Beca already got enough shit from the church goers because she and her mom didn't attend church. I only went because it would have reflected badly on my parents, but there was no way we could come out as a couple. I don't know what they would have done, but I didn't want to find out," Chloe said, finishing in a whisper. Aubrey was shocked, shocked that people could actually be so cruel, and shocked that this was a fear that Chloe and Beca had to live with everyday.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, I didn't know. Why didn't you guys come out when you came to Barden though? No one here would ever say something," Aubrey argued, not knowing how wrong she was.

"You forget about the age difference, it's only about four months but it's enough that I was put in the higher grade. That means that when I came here Beca was left at home with the same narrow minded people. If it had somehow gotten back home," Chloe shook her head sadly, "Beca would have had to deal with all of the repercussions on her own, and that's not fair to her." Aubrey looked at her best friend and suddenly felt guilty for the way she had reacted.

"Okay, I get it, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that, but it hurt that you didn't tell me," Aubrey said sadly. Chloe tentatively grabbed Aubrey's hand, relieved when she didn't pull away.

"Oh Aubrey, don't be like that, before today only three people knew about us, five including Beca and myself. Even then, my family didn't find out 'till last Christmas," Chloe explained gently.

"Who was the first to know? Outside of you and Beca of course. Her mom right?" Aubrey questioned quietly, now more curious than hurt.

"Oh, that was Beca's aunt actually. Beca's aunt knew about Beca's feelings for me, and knew that Beca was planning to tell me, so when she visited Beca and her mom a few weeks after we had started dating; she just looked at the two of us and smirked. When we asked her why, she said it was just nice to see two young people so in love," Chloe chuckled softly at the memory and how horrified she and Beca had been. It was only once Beca's aunt had assured them that they had been very discreet did they allow themselves to calm down.

"Well that makes sense, just two more question," Aubrey said hesitantly, breaking into Chloe's thoughts.

"Sure, what is it?" Chloe asked, wondering what else Aubrey could be confused about.

"Well, I still don't understand how any of this leads to Beca crashing on our couch, when last I checked she had a perfectly good bed in her own dorm room," Aubrey said, having always hated people invading her personal space. A dark look came over Chloe's face and Aubrey immediately regretted asking, knowing that the answer was going to be hard for her friend to say. Swallowing thickly, Chloe took a shaky breath and began to explain the events that had occurred earlier that evening.

"Beca and I thought tonight would be a good night to tell her dad and step mother about us. He didn't exactly take it well," Chloe said, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "You should have heard the things he said 'Bree. Actually it's a good thing you didn't because you probably would have punched him, I know Beca almost did." Chloe wiped her eyes, while Aubrey pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I've been saying that a lot tonight but I don't know what else to say. If you want to talk about it my door is always open," Aubrey promised.

"Thanks Bree that means a lot, so anyway after the failed dinner attempt we came back here and ended up listening to music on the couch. We'd been sitting there for maybe half an hour when she started to shake, it didn't take a genius to know she was crying, so I let her. All she said was, 'how can he be so cruel?' and fell asleep a little bit later," Chloe finished, hating the look of pity in Aubrey's eyes. "Okay so that answers your first question, what was the second one?" Chloe inquired desperate to find a topic a little less upsetting.

"Oh, right. It's more of a statement, I still have issues believing that Beca wrote you a romantic song; it just seems so out of character for her. The fact that she wrote and preformed a song that declares her love for you? That I find hard to believe." Aubrey stated, happy when a small smile appeared on Chloe's face. Instead of arguing Chloe simply stood up and made her way to her computer. Aubrey watched as the red head pulled up iTunes and searched for a specific song. Hitting play Chloe made her way back to the bed sitting beside Aubrey to listen to the song for the thousandth time. When a look of amazement came across Aubrey's face Chloe couldn't help but giggle. "Wait, I thought you said Beca wrote _**and**_recorded the song, are you telling me that Beca is the voice I'm hearing now? Wow I'm impressed," Aubrey said with wonder.

"Wow, Aubrey that's high praise coming from you, I'll take it," a voice yawned from the doorway, startling the two women sitting on the bed.

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed, startled by her girlfriend's sudden presence. "I'm sorry did I wake you up? We tried to be quiet," Chloe said.

"No it's fine, I heard the song and I figured I should make sure everything was okay and that I hadn't done anything to upset you," Beca explained to her perplexed girlfriend.

"What do you mean by that?" Chloe questioned.

"Well you only play that song for one of three reasons; one, it's our anniversary, two, I did something really sweet and romantic or three, I did something really wrong and you're trying to remind yourself why you love me," Beca offered sheepishly.

"Aww, well this time I promise it's nothing bad, Bree just had issues believing that you were the one who asked me out and the fact that you did it romantically," Chloe informed Beca as she nodded her head.

"Oh, perfectly understandable. So I'm just going to assume that Aubrey now knows about us," Beca intoned as Chloe and Aubrey nodded their heads.

"Yes I do, and I'm really sorry about how your dad reacted, no one deserves to be treated like that, even an alternative girl," Aubrey said sincerely.

"Yeah, no it's okay. I don't know what I expected, he used to support me a lot more, with my music and everything, but when I decided I wanted to be a DJ instead of a concert pianist, he flipped. He hasn't really approved of me or anything I've done since," Beca replied with a shrug of her shoulders. To anyone who didn't know her Beca didn't seem to be upset about how her father had reacted, but Chloe had seen Beca's walls go up the second Aubrey had asked.

"Okay guys, it's like two in the morning and I think we would all benefit from a little bit of sleep, so why don't we go to bed?" Chloe proposed trying to find a way to end the discussion that was bringing up all of the hurt feelings from earlier that night.

"I agree, I think that everything will look better in the morning," Aubrey said, as she stood up and made her way out of the room, bidding them both a soft good night before closing the door quietly behind her. The second Aubrey was out of the room Beca's shoulders sag, revealing how emotionally drained she truly was. Shuffling over to the bed Beca sat down heavily allowing herself to collapse into Chloe's open arms. As the two girls lay there they both drifted off into sleep with one thought on their minds; if they had each other there wasn't anything that they couldn't make it through.

The light streaming through the bedroom window and onto Beca's face was one of the first things that Beca became aware of as she woke up the next morning. The second was the arm draped around her waist, and the scent of lavender and vanilla that Beca had long ago come to associate with Chloe. Beca turned her head slightly and was met with, in her opinion, the most beautiful sight on campus. Chloe was still sleeping, her hair fanned out on the pillow, with a small smile playing across her face. Beca placed a soft kiss against Chloe's cheek before slowly untangling herself from Chloe's embrace. Once Beca had successfully made it out of the bed she made her way to the kitchen, planning on making breakfast for everyone.

Beca was flipping the last of the pancakes when she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. Turning around slowly Beca noticed that Aubrey was seated at the small kitchen table. Beca didn't know how long she had been there, but the look on Aubrey's face told her that it didn't really matter.

"Oh hey Aubrey didn't see you there," Beca smiled as she turned back to the stove to finish making breakfast. "Would you like some coffee or something?" Beca offered having already made a pot earlier that morning.

"No, I'm fine thank you," Aubrey replied in a somewhat clipped manner, shocking Beca with her tone. Aubrey hadn't been that cold towards Beca since the first time they met, and the sudden change in mood had Beca slightly worried.

"Everything okay there Aubrey?" Beca asked hesitantly.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just think that you and I need to have a little chat, that's all," Aubrey said calmly, pleased that her attempt to unnerve Beca was working. Pulling out the chair directly across from Aubrey, Beca sat down and waited for the blonde to talk.

"Okay what do you want to 'chat' about," Beca questioned.

"I want to make sure that you don't hurt Chloe, I want to know that you are as invested in this relationship as she seems to be. I also want to know that you're in the relationship for the right reasons," Aubrey stated, her composure still exceedingly calm. Beca's demeanour changed rapidly as she heard what the Aubrey was saying.

"Okay Aubrey let's get this straight; Chloe and I have been dating for a year and a half now, a year of that was while she was here and we did the long distance thing. Don't you think if I wasn't committed I would have left a long time ago?" Aubrey opened her mouth to interrupt but Beca cut her off before she could get started, "No, Aubrey you've asked your questions, now you have to let me answer them. Now you accused me of being in the relationship for the wrong reasons, I am in love with Chloe, and I have been since I was sixteen, that is why I'm in this relationship. Finally, if I hurt Chloe in any way, I give permission to hurt me, because I would never do that to her, and if I do then I deserve to be hurt much worse," Beca answered maintaining eye contact with Aubrey the whole time, refusing to break the connection.

"Okay, I believe you, but I will hurt you if you hurt her," Aubrey threatened.

"Like I said, I would welcome it," Beca responded. "Now that you're done threatening me would you like some breakfast? I made the works, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausages. I was going to make waffles but you guys don't have a waffle iron in here," Beca said with a small smile. Aubrey nodded her head, the previous discussion already forgotten. The two had just settled down to enjoy the meal when Chloe slowly made her way out of the bedroom, yawning as she made a beeline for the coffee pot, mumbling greetings.

"You know it's always surprised me that of the two of you Beca is the morning person. You would think that with her sullen personality Beca would be the one who can't form sentences until her first cup of coffee, but nope, way to break the preconceived notions I had Chlo," Aubrey teased as her friend glared from behind her coffee cup, making her way over to the table placing a chaste kiss on Beca's cheek.

"Sure laugh all you want, but if me not being a morning person means Beca makes me breakfast and coffee, then I'm not really going to complain," Chloe said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"I agree with Chloe, besides I don't mind making breakfast, I like to cook so it's really no big deal," Beca agreed, as she took Chloe's hand under the table, giving it a quick squeeze before resuming her breakfast.

"So what's everyone doing today?" Aubrey asked trying to create some form of discussion.

"I'm going to the gym," Chloe replied, some of her usual cheeriness returning to her voice now that she had caffeine in her system."

"And I was planning on working on my mixes in the quad," Beca replied as she began to clear the small kitchen table.

"Okay well I'm going to go do more Bella prep; I'll see you two later." Standing up Aubrey left the apartment without another word. Beca looked at Chloe who just shrugged as she helped finish cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast.

An hour later Beca was sitting under a tree in the quad working on one of her many Chloe inspired mixes. Beca had just found the perfect song to compliment titanium, Beca and Chloe's unofficial song, when a shadow fell across her keyboard.

"Hello," an unfamiliar voice said. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Beca looked up and saw a young man towering over her. Nodding her head in acknowledgment Beca moved her bag closer to her legs as she continued to work on her mix, not paying the newcomer much attention. "You don't talk much do you?" he questioned. Receiving no response he noticed the noise cancelling headphones around Beca's ears. Waving his hand in front of her face he finally gained her attention. Rolling her eyes and sighing Beca reluctantly pulled her headphones off glaring at the person beside her.

"Can I help you?" she inquired praying he would get the hint and leave.

"Hi, I'm Jesse," he said sticking his hand out in front of himself, waiting for her to take it. Once again Beca rolled her eyes and shook his hand, hope for his departure dwindling the longer he sat there. When it became obvious he wasn't going to leave Beca saved her mix and turned so that she was fully facing him.

"You aren't going to leave, are you?" she questioned, irritation seeping into her voice.

"Nope, not until I get your name that is," he winked. "And maybe your number," he grinned. Beca stared at him; this guy couldn't be for real could he? Sighing in resignation Beca decided to give him at least one of the things he wanted.

"My name is Beca, and I'm not interested sorry," she said glaring at him, wishing she had just been left alone.

"You know, I bet underneath that bad attitude, heavy makeup and scary ear spike you're quite pretty," he tried again.

"See the beauty of the bad attitude is that it lets me brush off the failed attempts at flirting and ignore you," Beca replied opening her laptop once more, fully intent on ignoring Jesse until he left. Unfortunately Jesse didn't have any plans of leaving just yet.

"Oh come on, you probably have a scared past and I'm just the guy to help you get over it," he smiled. _He probably thinks he's being charming,_ Beca thought.

"Where did you get that idea from? Sounds like a really bad movie," Beca stated, her eyes never leaving her laptop.

"There is no such thing as a bad movie… except maybe twilight, those ones kind of sucked," he said defensively.

"Well I don't like movies regardless, so I really couldn't care less if this is a good movie or a bad one," Beca said her, body language rigid as she tried not roll her eyes yet again.

"You don't like movies? What kind of person are you?" he teased. "Alright, I'm going to educate you about the wonderful world of movies, we'll call it a moviecation, movie-education, get it?" he asked, pleased with himself for figuring out another way to spend time with the girl.

"Look Jesse, you seem like a really nice guy but I'm really not interested," Beca stated for the umpteenth time.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to you later, just know that I won't give up that easily," Jesse informed her as he collected his stuff, walking out of the quad. Beca breathed a sigh of relief and went back to working on her mix. Beca had only been working for a few minutes when yet another shadow fell across her keyboard. Thinking that it was Jesse again Beca decided to ignore the person and continue to work on her mix. When the person reached for her headphone to pull it off her ear Beca snapped.

"What do you want!? Leave me alone," Beca fumed, immediately regretting her tone when she saw a shocked Chloe standing in front of her, wearing her workout clothes.

"Jeez I'm sorry, I'll just go then," Chloe said, hurt by her girlfriend's reaction. Chloe was about to turn and leave when Beca grabbed her hand.

"Chloe wait, I'm sorry. I thought you were this annoying guy who had been bugging me earlier,." Beca apologized, relief sweeping through her when Chloe nodded in understanding.

"Well to be fair I probably shouldn't have snuck up on you," Chloe said a small smile playing across her lips. "So what was wrong with that guy?" Chloe asked her curiosity peaking.

"Oh he just kept hitting on me, I think, he wasn't doing a very good job with it though. I think he'd seen one too many movies, he said something about, 'underneath the bad attitude, heavy makeup and ear spike I was probably very pretty'. I think it was meant as a compliment but I'm not one hundred percent sure. When I told him I wasn't interested he kept pestering me. He only left like ten minutes ago." Beca lamented.

"Oh I'm sorry, that sucks," Chloe sympathized. "Here, let's go get some lunch or something. I'm starving after my workout and I know you're always good to eat," Chloe proposed reaching her hand out to pull Beca to her feet.

"Okay sure, lunch sounds good, besides there's something I need to talk to you about, it's been bugging me since last night," Beca said lowly. Chloe immediately looked concerned and bit her lip, something she only did when in deep thought or when she was really worried.

"Is everything okay Beca?" Chloe asked as they walked towards their favourite little café on campus.

"What? Oh yeah everything's fine. I just thought we needed to discuss something," Beca said carefully. This worried Chloe even more, if Chloe didn't know better she would have thought that Beca was about to break up with her but that couldn't be it… could it? Finally Chloe couldn't take it anymore so she asked.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" she questioned in a small voice, eyes refusing to meet Beca's. Chloe's statement shocked Beca.

"What!? No, no no no," Beca assured quickly. "That's not it at all." Chloe visibly relaxed.

"Oh okay. Just the way you were behaving had me worried," Chloe explained, as Beca nodded her head.

"I'm sorry if my actions led you to believe that. No, I was just wondering if we should tell my mom, I know we'd planned to next weekend when she's going to come and see how I've settled, but it's just, my dad didn't exactly take it well and I don't think I could deal with my mom having the same reaction," Beca said quietly so that no one could overhear them.

"Beca, your mom is nothing like your dad, okay, I'm sure she'll take the news much better than your dad did. Besides, she still talks to your aunt and they're really close, so I don't think we have anything to worry about," Chloe said, wishing that she could reach across and grab Beca's hand but knowing that it was impossible because they were in public and couldn't risk anyone seeing. Beca nodded her head slowly as she digested what Chloe had said.

"I think you're right, I'm just nervous, we'll tell her this weekend just like we planned," Beca stated, to reassure herself more than anything.

"When will you learn that I'm always right?" Chloe teased. "Let's not think about it now okay?" Receiving a nod of confirmation from Beca, Chloe changed the subject to the upcoming auditions, "Okay so the auditions are on Tuesday so make sure to be there or else Aubrey will kill you. I know you have a beautiful voice but you still need to convince Aubrey that you can sing a variety of styles," Chloe said while Beca nodded her head, allowing Chloe's voice to distract her and sooth her worries for the upcoming weekend, praying that it would go much better than the previous evening.

**Please review it keeps me motivated and leads to faster updates, plus I love hearing what you all thought of the story. Don't be afraid to critize it all makes me a better writer :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Prettier With You

_**I own nothing; all Characters belong to the creators of Pitch Perfect. Please take the time at the end of the chapter to follow and review. Thanks to IK for putting up with my awful grammar and spelling, you're amazing. Hope you enjoy **_____

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep.**_Beca groaned, blindly reaching out to turn off the shrieking alarm. Today was her first day interning at the campus radio station, and although she was thrilled at the opportunity, Beca was less than thrilled with the fact that her shift started at eight thirty, luckily she didn't have classes on Monday. Rolling out of bed Beca got ready for the day, applying her usual makeup, making sure her ear spike was in and finally selecting an outfit. Twenty minutes after her alarm clock rudely awakened her; Beca was finally ready to leave her dorm. Opening the door out into the hall Beca noticed a coffee cup sitting on her doorstep with a post-it note attached.

_Just something to help you start your day off right :) Love you and I'll see you tonight_

_-Chloe_

Beca couldn't help but grin as she read the note, completely amazed once again at how thoughtful her girlfriend was. Picking up the cup Beca was pleased to see that it was still quiet warm, meaning that she had only missed Chloe by a few minutes. Pulling out her phone Beca hit one on speed dial and waited for the familiar voice to waft through the speaker.

"Hi babe," Chloe greeted, "I take it you got your coffee then?" she asked, hoping that nothing had happened to the drink she'd left for her girlfriend.

"Yes I did thanks, you're amazing, but don't you have class really soon?" Beca questioned, wondering how Chloe had been able to drop off the coffee and make it to her class on time.

"I do, but the classroom is only five minutes or so from your dorm. All I had to do was stop at the diner near your dorm. Besides it wasn't a big deal and I knew that you would wake up late and not have time to stop for your daily caffeine fix," Chloe teased.

"My caffeine fix?" Beca asked feigning disbelief. "Please you're the one who can't even have a conversation without first having a cup of coffee in the morning, not me," Beca replied as the radio station came into sight.

"Psshh, whatever Becs. Listen I'm sorry but I gotta go, my class is about to start. I'll see you tonight for our date though," Chloe said trying to contain her excitement. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what we're doing?" Chloe pleaded, dying with curiosity.

"Nope, not saying anything. It's my turn to plan the date and I wanted to surprise you so you're not finding anything out until I pick you up at seven. All I'm saying is to dress warmly and wear proper shoes; no heels," Beca warned, knowing that Chloe's feet would be killing her by the end of the evening. "Okay I'll let you get to class now. I have to go anyways; I'm at the station so I'll see you tonight. Love you." Exchanging a final farewell the girls hung up their phones, both with large smiles on their faces.

Having finally arrived at the radio station Beca took a moment to take in her surroundings. A modest looking building, with large front windows stood before her, calling to her. Beca smiled; if she had to be stuck at Barden she now at least had two things to make her time there more pleasant. Grinning, Beca grasped the handle and walked confidently into the station heading through the door leading to the back of the building.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Beca called, her eyes taking in the setting. The walls were lined with CD filled shelves and a large wooden desk sat in the middle of the room with even more CD's. The rest of the room was fairly bleak with little to no decoration, apart from a few music posters that hung crookedly on the walls. Heading towards the back of the room it became apparent that the only other person there had barricaded himself in the sound booth. Knocking lightly, Beca waited for some sign of acknowledgment. Receiving none Beca opened the door and walked into the booth, finally capturing the other person's attention.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in the booth?" he questioned an unmistakable British accent apparent in his voice.

"I'm Beca, the new intern, I'm supposed to start today," Beca informed trying to size up the man in front of her.

"Right then, hello Becky, I'm Luke the station manager, and we'll wait 'till the other intern gets here before I go through the rules. But first, no freshmen in the booth," he said with a prominent British accent, looking pointedly at Beca. Beca rolled her eyes but took a step back out of the booth, she was about to say something sarcastic when a third voice rang out through the room.

"Hey man what's up, I'm Jesse one of the new interns, sorry I'm a little late, did I miss anything?" the voice called. Beca cringed. It was a voice she recognized and had hoped she wouldn't have to hear for a long time.

"No you didn't but I would appreciate you being on time okay? Plus, it's not fair to Becky here seeing as if you're late she has to pick up the slack," Luke said flatly. Jesse turned towards Beca planning to apologize for being late when his face lit up at the realization of who Luke had meant when referring to Becky. Jesse was about to say something when Luke cut him off, "Listen, I have to get back in the booth so you two can introduce yourselves later. First rule of the station, as Becky has already learned, no freshmen in the booth, second rule is no sex on the desk. I have no clue what's going on with you but I'm getting some serious vibes, I don't know if they're angry vibes or sexual, I just don't want anything happening in here. Finally, all you will be doing is stacking the CD's. Each shelf has a specified genre, and each genre is than divided alphabetically. Really simple, so don't mess it up. You can start with the crates on the table." Having finished his rules and procedures Luke turned and walked back into the booth closing the door firmly behind him. Jesse turned to Beca once more with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I knew I would see you again Beca, maybe this time you'll give me your number so we can go out sometime," he said smugly. His arrogance had Beca rolling her eyes; this guy really couldn't take a hint.

"Like I said last time, I'm not interested and I would really appreciate it if you would leave me alone," Beca stated coldly, picking up a few CD's and taking them over to the correct shelves.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being rude about the fact that you don't like movies, but if you give me a chance I think I can change that," Jesse said, losing some of the arrogance in his tone.

"Okay I'm going to say this one more time, I am not interested. I'm sure you're a really sweet guy but you're really not my type," Beca said for what felt like the millionth time.

"How do you know that? You haven't even given me a chance," he protested.

"Just trust me on this one, you're not my type. Besides I'm with someone, I thought I had already told you that, but I guess not" Beca said, desperately trying to end the conversation.

"Well, what's you type? I might fit it better than you think," he tried again, ignoring her comment about being with someone

"Okay fine, my type," Beca thought for a moment and began to list some of the qualities she loved so much about Chloe, without outing herself or Chloe. "First of all I like red heads, someone who is optimistic and can find the good in everyone, a person who is the life of the party but can make even the most socially awkward people feel welcome. My perfect person is warm, funny, and they don't make me feel like I have to change to be with them," Beca stated, knowing that if she continued any further she would start to describe all of the little quirks she loved so much about Chloe.

"Okay, I can work with that. I have brown hair which is kind of close," Jesse began, ignoring Beca as she shook her head and scoffed at the thought of brunettes and red heads being similar. "I'm always optimistic and can normally find something good about everyone. I make everyone feel welcome, and I've been told I'm funny. Plus you would never have to change to be with me," Jesse finished, grinning as he thought he had won the argument and immediately becoming confused when Beca laughed. "What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Well I have two issues with what you just said. First of all brunettes and red heads are nothing alike, and second of all one of the first things you said to me was that I might be pretty _if _I took off the eye makeup and ear spike. That's not accepting someone for who they are, that's taking who they are and trying to mould them into what you want them to be. That defeats the purpose," Beca said simply, as she continued to stack the numerous CD's piled in the crate.

"I'm sorry you're right. Now let me take you out tonight to apologize," Jesse said trying once more to get Beca to go out with him.

"Sorry, even if I wanted to I can't, I have plans that they don't involve you," Beca informed, pulling out her headphones and IPod as she made a show of putting them on and ignoring Jesse. Sighing, Jesse realized that he would have to be patient to break through Beca's walls and picking up a few CD's he began the arduous task of stacking as well as planning the best way to woo the stubborn brunette beside him.

Eight hours and countless CD's later Beca was finally able to leave the station and Jesse's advances far behind her. Stepping out into the fresh air Beca cleared her mind of the past eight hours and focused on her upcoming evening with Chloe. Walking up to her dorm Beca ran through the plans in her head once more. She was scheduled to pick up Chloe at a quarter to seven, after which they would walk one of the forested paths that wound it's way through campus, eventually leading them to the Bella's rehearsal space (to which Aubrey had reluctantly provided the key) where Beca had set up a small picnic and movie screen. She was excited even if she had to sit through a movie, because for Chloe she would do anything. Glancing down at her watch Beca swore quietly under her breath when she realized that she only had two hours to get everything set up and change. Beca ran into her room quickly throwing on the skinny jeans and top she had set out that morning, grabbing all of the supplies she would need and making her way over to the Bella's rehearsal space to set up for the evening.

An hour and a half later Beca left the auditorium heading in the direction of Chloe's apartment. Beca used the time to compose her thoughts and calm her nerves; this date was Beca's way of apologizing to Chloe for how her father had reacted, and apologizing for requesting that they keep their relationship a secret in the first place. Lost in thought it took Beca a couple of moments to realize that she had arrived at Chloe's door. Taking a deep breath Beca raised her hand and knocked, waiting anxiously for Chloe to open the door. Little did Beca know but Chloe had been waiting excitedly on the other side of the door for Beca's arrival, anticipation for the evening coursing through her blood.

Swinging the door open, Chloe was greeted with sight of an anxious looking Beca holding a dozen roses, smiling sheepishly up at her. "Wow Babe, you really went all out, did I forget something?" Chloe teased have only received roses from Beca on two occasions, the first of which being her high school graduation, and the second time being on their one year anniversary when Beca had driven in just to surprise her.

"What I'm not allowed to do something nice for my extraordinary girlfriend?" Beca replied smiling at Chloe's surprise. Chloe just rolled her eyes and placed the flowers on the counter.

"No of course you are you just caught me off guard. So are you going to tell me what where we're going now? Aubrey practically burst a vein when I wanted to go get my sweater from the auditorium because I left it there around noon," Chloe said, searching for a hint of what they might be doing.

"Well I'll tell you the first part of the date, but the last bit is going to remain a surprise," Beca smiled, watching as Chloe pouted. Normally this would get Beca to tell Chloe anything she wanted but Beca had put too much effort into this night to let it be ruined by her big mouth. "Sorry Chlo, but that's not going to work this time, I spent too much time planning this and I'm not going to cave, even if you look adorable when you do that," Beca said sternly, smiling when Chloe laughed.

"Okay, okay fine but you can't blame a girl for trying," Chloe responded, looking around trying to figure out from her surroundings where Beca was taking her.

"So I thought we could take that path through campus, you know the one you forced me on when I came to visit you for the first time," Beca said, watching Chloe's face for a sign of recognition. Mentally congratulating herself when she saw a large grin break out across Chloe's face.

"That sounds amazing babe, it's beautiful this time of year especially with the leaves changing," Chloe gushed as her excitement for the evening peaked even more.

"That's what I was thinking," Beca agreed as they came up to the path, "So how were your classes today?" Beca inquired.

"Oh they were amazing, my organic Chemistry class is going to be fascinating, our professor already had us working with some chemicals today but nothing too extreme. I'm most looking forward to my other Chem class though because the prof said something about having to go over the flammability and combustion rules, so that leads me to believe that we're going to be playing with fire," Chloe grinned. Beca rolled her eyes, Chloe always had been a little bit of a pyro; Beca just attributed it to her red hair. "So how was your day? You seemed really excited about your internship this morning, but you haven't said anything about it since, is everything okay?" Chloe questioned, slightly worried.

"Oh, it's fine I guess," Beca answered vaguely, hoping Chloe would drop the subject.

"Okay, what happened," Chloe asked, Beca groaning in return. Of course Chloe wouldn't drop it.

"It's nothing, just…remember that guy I was telling you about?" Beca inquired.

"Umm the one who couldn't take a hint? What about him?" Chloe asked, curious how he played into the equation.

"Well he's the other intern, and he still won't take a hint," Beca sighed dejectedly.

"Oh I'm sorry Becs, did you try telling him he wasn't your type?" Chloe asked.

"Ya I did, he then asked me what my type was and that he might fit it better than I thought. This was after telling him that I was taken," Beca informed sadly.

"Well what happened when you explained your type?" Chloe inquired intrigued having never realized that Beca had a specific type.

"Well I told him that I preferred red heads, someone kind, loving, optimistic, who makes everyone feel welcome, and who never has a bad word to say about anyone else. I figured if I kept going I would eventually end up telling him that they had to have amazing blue eyes, an adorable laugh and even a little scar on their forehead," Beca replied. Chloe looked at Beca lovingly and looking around to make sure they were alone Chloe pulled Beca in for a quick kiss.

"I love you so much," Chloe whispered as she pulled away from Beca.

"I love you too," Beca smiled, relieved when she saw the Bella's rehearsal space come into view. "And now for the second part of the evening," Beca proclaimed as she pulled a key out of her pocket, unlocking the door and letting them both in. Flipping on the light switch Beca heard Chloe gasp. "Dinner and a movie, with the only person who can force me to watch a movie," Beca smiled.

"Beca did you do all this?" Chloe questioned as she took in the sight before her. Fairy lights were hung everywhere, a blanket was set up in the middle of the floor, with a wicker basket sitting on top, rose petals strewn around the whole room. A projector had been set up at the far end of the room across from two comfortable looking chairs. Chloe turned her gaze back to Beca who was looking at her nervously. "This is amazing babe; I don't know what the occasion is but thank you. I'm sure this wasn't easy to set up."

"No it wasn't too bad actually. And it was worth it to see your face," Beca replied, kissing Chloe lightly and pulling away before it could become anything more than innocent. She laughed slightly as Chloe whimpered at the loss of contact. "Come on, I made us dinner, and then you get to pick the movie. I brought, Rocket science, The Pacifier, Up in the Air, Camp, Hairspray and John tucker must die, trying to branch out from the romance," Beca listed watching as Chloe's already large smile grew with each movie mentioned.

"You thought of everything," Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her over to the little picnic that had been set up. Beca began the task of setting up all of the food that had been prepared, while Chloe stared at her, biting her bottom lip deep in thought. "Beca, can I ask you something?" Chloe began hesitantly.

"You just did but sure," Beca replied cheekily, continuing to unpack their meal.

"Not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, but why? It's not our anniversary or anything and normally you fight a lot more with the whole movie thing. The only time you willingly watch a movie is when you feel like you've done something wrong," Chloe stated carefully as she observed Beca's reaction, noticing that Beca didn't meet her eyes.

"It's nothing, I promise," Beca said avoiding the subject.

"Really? I don't believe you," Chloe said calmly.

Beca sighed _might as well get it over with_ she thought. "It's just…I'm so sorry for how my dad treated you on Saturday. That wasn't fair to you, and I feel like I should have known he would react like that. I mean if I had paid more attention to my dad's views over the last few years maybe I would have known that it was a bad idea to tell him," Beca said sadly.

Chloe was shocked. Beca was blaming herself for how her father had reacted? "Beca it's not your fault that your dad is a homophobic asshole okay? No one could have predicted him reacting like that, even your step mom didn't see it coming, so don't you dare blame yourself for his actions," Chloe insisted, hoping Beca would agree with her. Beca looked into Chloe's eyes trying to decide whether the red head was being honest or not. Seeing only sincerity in Chloe's eyes Beca nodded her head in agreement. "For some reason I feel like that's not the only reason you set this all up though," Chloe said gently.

"Well I keep thinking that if I hadn't asked to keep our relationship private maybe none of this would have happened," Beca finished, feeling as though weight has been lifted from her shoulders with the confession.

"How long has this been bugging you? Chloe asked softly.

"Umm since the first day of school," Beca admitted.

"Beca I love you, and we _both_ agreed to keep it a secret, if I had a problem with it I would have told you at the time. I didn't want to be public either because I knew exactly how our town would have reacted," Chloe assured.

"But-," Beca began.

"No, no buts. We made that decision together. I want to point out that when I came to you and said that I wanted my parents to know about us you had no issue with it. In fact you stood by me the whole time, and I still don't know what you said to my parents when they left the diner in shock that day after having said nothing. But I know that it's because of you that my parents accepted us. All I'm saying is you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about," Chloe ranted. Beca looked at her girlfriend in awe; how she'd gotten so lucky she would never know.

Chloe was about to continue her rant when she was cut off by the firm pressure of Beca's lips against hers. Surrendering to the kiss Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as the smaller girl placed her hands on Chloe's waist. Unlike all of their previous kisses that day this one held a sense of urgency, with both girls needing to feel the other. Chloe's tongue swiped against Beca's bottom lip begging for entrance which Beca immediately gave. Tongues battling for dominance the two girls only broke apart when the need for oxygen became too great to ignore. Both girls smiled happily as they tried to regain their breath.

"You know, Kimmy Jin is staying at a friend's tonight," Beca stated.

"Oh is that so?" Chloe said coyly. "What about the movie? I know how much you were looking forward to it," Chloe teased although her thoughts had already started planning the faster route from the auditorium to Beca's dorm.

"Screw the movie," Beca said leaning in to kiss Chloe. Chloe had just given herself into the kiss when Beca pulled back smirking slightly, "Still want to watch that movie?" she teased.

"You are such a tease," Chloe whimpered as Beca's hand found its way under Chloe's shirt slowly caressing Chloe's side.

"But you love me anyway," Beca mumbled into Chloe's neck.

"Damn it Mitchell," Chloe cried out, "If we don't leave here in the next thirty seconds then you are going home by yourself," Chloe threatened. Taking the threat seriously Beca immediately jumped up, hauling Chloe to her feet as she dragged them both out the door. Once Beca made sure the door was locked the girls practically ran to Beca's dorm, neither of them noticing the figure that had been hiding in the shadows as they left.

_**Thanks for reading, please remember to review; more reviews equal faster update.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Prettier With You

_**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to favourite and review. Special thanks to IK for being an amazing Beta and MK for bugging me until I got this written. You guys can expect another update on Monday or Tuesday.**_

**I own nothing. All characters belong to the creators of Pitch Perfect**

The next morning dawned sooner than either of the girls had wanted. Having only gotten a minimal amount of sleep the night before, the girls were less than pleased when light streamed into the small dorm room. Beca was the first one to stir from her slumber, wrapping her arms tightly around Chloe's middle as she inhaled the scent that was so distinctly Chloe. Chloe woke up slowly, luxuriating in the feel of Beca's arms wrapped tightly around her. Feeling Chloe begin to wake up Beca began placing gentle opened mouth kisses on Chloe's shoulder and neck.

"Mmmm, good morning baby," Chloe mumbled, spinning in Beca's arms so that she could face the smaller woman.

"Well it is now," Beca said softly, pulling the red head closer.

"Wow, since when are you so cheesy?" Chloe teased, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"I dunno, must be since I started dating this amazing woman," Beca stated as Chloe grinned at her girlfriend.

"Is that so?" Chloe questioned.

"Yup, remind me to introduce you sometime," Beca teased, earning herself a gentle smack on her shoulder from the laughing red head. While Chloe gained control of her laughter Beca glanced at the alarm clock sitting on her desk. "Oh shit. Chloe we have to go it's already 9:15; I have a class in fifteen minutes and don't you have to help Aubrey get ready for the auditions today?" Beca said, hopping out of the bed while Chloe began to panic.

"Oh crap, Aubrey's going to kill me. I was supposed to meet her fifteen minutes ago," Chloe worried as she searched for her clothing that had been shed the night before. Bending down with her arm rummaging around blindly under the bed, she popped up with a triumphant grin holding her bra firmly in her hand. "I have no clue how that even got there but at least I found it," Chloe proclaimed happily while Beca chuckled silently at her girlfriend's antics. Snapping her bra into place and pulling her shirt on over her head Chloe was finally dressed for the day.

"You know, your walk of shame is going to be fairly entertaining to watch," Beca teased, making her way over to her closest pulling out two sets of clothing; one for Chloe and one for herself.

"It's not funny Beca; I don't have time to go back to my place to change so this is going to have to do. Besides the only people who saw me in this yesterday was you and Aubrey, so it's not that bad," Chloe defended.

"Here, you left a few things here not that long ago. I washed them so you're no longer doing the walk of shame, at least to the same extent," Beca informed, handing Chloe the small bundle of clothing. Chloe took the clothes gratefully and began to change out of her clothes from the night before.

In ten minutes both girls were heading to their different destinations, Beca to class, and Chloe to help Aubrey prepare for the auditions. As Beca sat in her Philosophy 101 class, ignoring the professor as he lectured about what makes a virtuous person; she tried to decide what song she would do for her audition. As Beca left her second class four hours later she was still trying to find a song that would properly show off her voice. Sighing, she pulled out her phone and decided to text Chloe for some suggestions. Surprise covered Beca's face when her phone informed her that she had fifteen new messages.

_Hey Babe, umm where are you? The auditions just started and I don't see you anywhere. Aubrey is starting to freak out a little because you promised to be here… so just get here quickly._

_Are you here yet? There's only like five people left and I'm starting to worry__, are you okay?_

Beca started to panic and not bothering to go through the rest of her messages she began to run towards the auditorium where the auditions were being held. Running through the halls Beca could hear 'Since U Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson being preformed. _Shit I guess we had to prepare a song, _Beca thought as she burst in through the side door trying to catch Chloe's eye so that she could let her know that she was there and ready to audition.

"Oh wait, there's one more," Chloe interrupted, offering Beca an encouraging smile.

"Hi," Beca said hesitantly stepping onto the stage. "I didn't know we had to prepare that song," she said glaring slightly at Chloe who refused to meet Beca's eyes.

"That's fine," Chloe said quickly, "sing whatever you want." Beca rolled her eyes, wishing she had settled on a song. Spotting a yellow cup in front of Aubrey Beca remembered something she had watched online a few months before.

"May I?" Beca inquired, motioning to the cup. Receiving a nod of approval from Chloe and Aubrey, Beca reached over and emptied the cup, flashing Chloe a grin as she did, laughing slightly when she saw that her girlfriend was paying attention to her cleavage more than anything else. Settling herself on the stage Beca took a deep breath and began to tap the rhythm she had learned months before.

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?_

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

As the last note faded Beca looked at Chloe and Aubrey, both of whom were looking at her with looks of amazement on their faces.

"Okay everyone, thank you for coming today. If any of the groups want you to join them they will contact you at some point today," the person Beca assumed was running auditions said loudly, walking off the stage. As everyone cleared out of the auditorium Beca made her way over to where Chloe and Aubrey were standing, deep in discussion.

"Hey Beca, thanks for auditioning," Chloe said catching sight of her girlfriend walking towards them.

"Even if you were late," Aubrey added sharply. Ignoring Aubrey's comment Beca turned to Chloe with a small grin.

"No problem, but why on earth were the auditions so early in the day? Don't all these people have class? I know I did, that's why I was late. My phone was on silent and I didn't get the messages until after," Beca admitted.

"It was the only time all of the captains had off, we didn't really have much of a choice," Aubrey defended, glaring at the brunette.

"Okay fine, that makes sense I guess, but do me a favor, next time you want me to audition for something, let me know about the time of the audition," Beca said calmly. "You know, that way I can figure out what time to be there."

"That was just an accident, you don't need to be so rude about it," Aubrey replied before storming off.

"Was I being rude?" Beca questioned lightly, turning to face Chloe who could barely contain her laughter, "I was merely asking a question."

"No, you weren't being rude. Aubrey just has a lot on her plate right now, and if everything doesn't go perfectly she thinks the world is out to get her. Besides she's just frustrated because she was hoping more people would audition for the Bella's. You were amazing by the way, I probably shouldn't say this but you are definitely in. I love the song you did by the way, it really suits you," Chloe smiled, wishing more than anything that she could reach out and kiss Beca in congratulations. Sensing the red head's thoughts Beca offered a soft smile, hating how they had to keep their relationship a secret so as not to further antagonize Beca's father.

"Speaking of my song choice," Beca began, noticing when Chloe's attention was suddenly absorbed by the ceiling tiles, "thanks for, you know, telling me that I had to prepare, 'Since U Been Gone' that wouldn't have been helpful to know at all," Beca said sarcastically, while Chloe guiltily avoided eye contact.

"I'm so sorry ba-Beca," Chloe said, quickly correcting herself. "I totally forgot about it until the first person came on and began to sing. I messaged you about it the second I realized," Chloe rambled apologetically.

"Chlo, it's fine, I didn't see your message though. It must be buried in the fifteen other texts you sent me," Beca teased, while Chloe looked at her confused. Beca was about to ask what was wrong when a voice called out from across the room.

"YO! Flat butt," The voice called out with a heavy Australian accent. Looking around the room Beca saw that pretty much everyone had left leaving only Chloe, the Australian and herself. Seeing as Chloe's butt was anything but flat Beca assumed the voice was referring to her and spun around slowly.

"Umm, hi. Who are you?" Beca questioned as she took in the blonde woman standing across from her.

"I'm Fat Amy," The Aussie introduced. "Figured I should say hi 'cause you had the best audition after mine," she smiled. "I figured that we should get to know each other."

"Well I missed everyone's audition so, nice to meet you Amy I'm Beca," Beca introduced with a small smile, "and this is Chloe." Chloe gave a small wave.

"No, my name is Fat Amy," The blonde corrected quickly.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Chloe asked quizzically.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back," Fat Amy said matter of factly.

"Hey, don't call Chloe a bitch you don't even know her," Beca defended sharply.

"Sorry didn't mean to offend, in fact in I'm the least offensive person in Tasmania… with teeth at least," the blonde joked, earning smiles from both Beca and Chloe.

"Well it was lovely meeting you Fat Amy, but I have to run or I'm going to be late for my Structural Biology class. See you tonight Becs," Chloe said, looking at Beca fondly. Breaking the eye contact Chloe collected her bag and headed towards her bio class, with a spring in her step. Beca watched her leave, oblivious to the knowing look she was receiving from the Australian beside her.

"So how long you and the ginger been dating?" Fat Amy asked quietly.

"Hmm? Oh a year and a half," Beca responded absent mindedly, still looking in the direction that Chloe had left. Fat Amy had a triumphant smile on her face.

"That's really sweet. You two make a cute couple, even if you're a hobbit and she's a ginger," Fat Amy stated, finally recapturing Beca's attention.

"What? We're not dating," Beca said quickly, eyes darting quickly around the room to make sure it was still empty and no one had heard the blonde's statement.

"Oh really? Then why do you look at her like a dingo looks at its mate in heat?" she stated smugly.

"I don't even know what that means, besides Chloe and I are just best friends," Beca said, desperately trying to salvage the situation.

"_Right_, that's why when I asked how long you two been dating you replied with a year and a half. And we can't forget how your eyes followed the ginger's butt as she walked out the door. Not that I blame you, if I swung that way I'm sure I woulda been staring too," Fat Amy informed, watching Beca's reaction carefully.

"You know what? I don't even care, think what you want because it's not true," Beca said, her face reddening as the conversation continued.

"Okay sure. _Lesbi_honest here though, okay? I have no problem if you're dating the red head. Well I gotta go, I just wanted to say hi seeing as we're going to be singing together," Fat Amy smiled. "You seem pretty cool, if you're lucky maybe I'll teach you how to mermaid dance."

"Thanks… I think. Look, you can't say anything about Chloe and I, okay? We haven't told anyone outside of our parents and Aubrey and we'd like to keep it that way, at least for a little longer," Beca said pleadingly as she finished collecting her belongings.

"No worries, secret's safe with me, no one can crack this vault of secrets," Fat Amy promised. Beca shook her head slightly hoping that she and Chloe could trust the eccentric Australian in front of her.

"Okay, good. It was nice meeting you but I have to go too, I'll talk to you later." Walking out of the auditorium Beca couldn't help but play the last few moments over in her head, hoping that she hadn't made a huge mistake.

* * *

It was nearing 6:30 pm and Beca was sitting in her dorm room, working on a new mix instead of her philosophy paper. She was just putting the finishing touches on her latest mix when her phone chimed, indicating a new message. Saving her work Beca grabbed her phone and saw that she had a new message from Chloe.

_Hey babe _=)_ just warning you, we're coming to kidnap you for aca-initiation night so save whatever mix you're working on and get ready to party. Aubrey requests that you take out your earrings, but I request that you keep them in ;) see you in a few_

_~Chloe 3 _

Smiling at the text, Beca shook her head at her girlfriend's antics. Closing her laptop, resigning herself to finish her mix later, Beca pulled on a pair of high-tops and jacket just as a knock on the door announced the arrival of Beca's kidnappers. Opening the door Beca wasn't even given an opportunity to greet whoever it was on the other side of the door when a bag was thrown on her head and she was led out of the room to where she assumed the initiation ritual would be happening. They walked for what felt like an eternity when they finally stopped and Beca was given an opportunity to catch her breath. Beca had no idea where she was, all she knew was that there was a fait smell of smoke in the room, almost as though there were a bunch of lit candles in the nearby vicinity. Beca had been standing in the room for approximately ten minutes when Aubrey's voice reached her ears.

"We have gathered here tonight to welcome the newest members of the Bella's. We welcome Beca-" as her name was said the bag was removed. Sadly the lights were all off, only allowing Beca to see that Aubrey and Chloe stood in front of a long line of girls, and all of them were surrounded by candles. "-Fat Amy, Stacie, Lilly, Jessica, Denise, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Mary Elise, and Kori." As each name was called the bags were removed, revealing the confused faces of the other women. Chloe walked around handing out the signature Bella scarf, her hand lingering for a moment on Beca's hand before continuing with her task. Once all of the women had their scarves Aubrey cleared her throat and began to speak once more, "We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you."

"Dude, no," Beca exclaimed, startled by what she had just heard.

"Don't worry babe," Chloe muttered so no one could hear them, "it's Boone's Farm." Beca hesitantly took the cup from the red head's hand and took a small sip before passing it onto the next person. Once everyone had taken a small drink Aubrey continued.

"Hold the scarf in your right hand and repeat after me, I, sing your name, promise to uphold the morals and traditions of a Bella Woman, left to us by those who came before," Aubrey said. Once all of the girls had gotten through the first part of the oath Aubrey continued. "And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." All of the girls except Lilly repeated these words with concerned looks upon their faces, Lilly simply smiled at the image that had been placed in all of the girls' heads. Once the oath had been completed Chloe walked over to the far wall and flicked a switch, suddenly the room was flooded with light allowing everyone to take in there surroundings. They were in the Bella's rehearsal space, which for Beca was not a big deal. However, for some of the other Bella's this was the first time they had ever been inside so they took the opportunity to look around, while Fat Amy finished the rest of the Boone's Farm. Noticing Chloe standing slightly away from all the other girls Beca made her way over to her girlfriend.

"Hey, I thought you said that there was a party?" Beca asked having found out last year that a cappella people knew how to throw amazing parties, and from what she was seeing, the party had to be going on somewhere else.

"Oh there is, it's just tradition that each group does their initiation and then they show up at the party after, we're about to leave actually," Chloe said, having to restrain herself from reaching out and grabbing Beca's hand. "Hey look, I need to talk to you about all the messages you got today in class," Chloe said.

"It's fine I didn't even bother to read them yet," Beca assured, confused why Chloe was bothered.

"It's just that-" Chloe began.

"Chloe, Beca hurry up, we're leaving now," Aubrey called out, walking over to the two girls and dragging Chloe to the front of the group. With one last glance over her shoulder at Beca, Chloe allowed herself to be dragged away to the front of the group. As they made their way to the party, Beca found herself engaged in conversation with some of the other girls.

"So, does anyone know if there's going to be alcohol at this party?" Stacie asked.

"Umm, yeah there is. Just don't get too drunk, otherwise class will be a bitch tomorrow," Cynthia Rose warned.

"Who's worried about class?" Fat Amy questioned. "In Tasmania, I was the best at holding my liquor. My boyfriends stopped trying to beat me because they always felt embarrassed," Fat Amy interjected.

"Look guys, don't drink a ton. If I know Aubrey, and I think I do, she'll have practice tomorrow night and that is not something you want to be doing while recovering from a night of binge drinking," Beca stated wisely.

"Ya, ya. Ooh look we're here," Stacie squealed as they approached the party, quickly running off in the direction of the keg and all of the frat boys.

Ten minutes later Beca had separated herself from the crowd. She stood in the stands watching over all the commotion, and laughing at all the people who had clearly already had too much to drink. When Chloe came over to her it was clear to Beca that she was faking being drunk, she was given away by how much she was swaying and slurring her words. For most people this meant they were completely hammered but when Chloe was drunk all that happened was that she became overly emotional, no swaying or slurring to be found.

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed, grabbing the brunette's hands and pulling her close. Suddenly Beca understood that the reason Chloe was pretending to be drunk was simply because she wanted the excuse to get close to Beca. "I am so glad you auditioned for the Bella's," Chloe said, her face only a few centimeters from Beca's. It would be so easy for one of them to close the miniscule gap, but they both knew that wasn't an option.

"Well I promised I would so…," Beca replied lightly, noticing Jesse's eyes watching her interactions with Chloe intently. Chloe pulled Beca impossibly closer for a kiss but at the last minute remembered that they were in public.

"I think we're going to be really fast friends," Chloe said, hoping to cover the tension that was radiating between the two young women.

"Okay ginger," Beca teased, wishing that she could close the gap between their lips. Chloe looked into Beca's eyes and realized that if she didn't leave they would end up kissing and that was something that neither of them was ready to deal with.

"I'll be back; this ginger needs her jiggle juice." With a small shake of her behind and a wink, Chloe made her way over to the keg at the bottom of the steps.

"Make good choices!" Beca called out. Watching as Chloe walked, Beca was caught off guard when she heard an annoyingly familiar voice call her name.

"Beca, BECAW," Jesse called as he clumsily made his way over, climbing over the backs of the chairs.

"Hi Jesse," Beca replied, trying not to run in the opposite direction.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Or are you a Barden Bella?" he teased.

"What," Beca asked distractedly.

"Just admit it, you're an a cappella girl, and I'm an a cappella guy and we're going to have aca children, it's inevitable." he grinned.

"Wow you're really drunk right now, aren't you?" Beca said incredulously.

"Nope, you're just blurry," he replied, a dopey grin on his face.

"Oh really, can you pass a sobriety test right now?" Beca said pushing on his chest lightly, watching him sway back.

"Yep, see I come right back." Pushing him back again Beca chuckled. "AaandI come right back. Look I know that I came on a little strong but will you please just give me a shot?" Jesse pleaded turning his best puppy dog eyes on Beca; they might have worked too if she swung his way _and_ wasn't already in a committed relationship.

"Look Jesse, I've already told you I'm in a relationship so I'm not interested," Beca said, gently hoping that the softer approach might get through to him.

"What does that guy have that I don't?" Jesse asked indignantly.

Beca smirked, _if only you knew_ she thought. "It's not what they have and what you don't, it's the fact that I love them and don't plan on leaving them," Beca informed.

"Please, university romances almost never last unless the guy is persistent… like me," he smiled.

"I'm saying this one more time Jesse; you're a great guy, okay? But _I am not_ throwing away an a year and a half relationship with someone I love because you have a crush on me," Beca stated firmly. Jesse's smile fell but he nodded his head finally seeing that he had no chance with Beca whatsoever.

"Okay I get it," he conceded. "Well if I haven't fucked up too much how about we be friends?" he suggested hopefully.

"Friends I can do," Beca stated, locking eyes with Chloe over Jesse's shoulder. The red head was watching them intently waiting to come rescue Beca if the need arose.

"So seeing as we're friends will you finally tell me who it is you're dating?" Jesse pressed, curious as to who it was that had stolen Beca's heart. Beca looked at Chloe with a panicked look on her face. Chloe must have understood the situation because with a slight nod of Chloe's head Beca knew that she was in the clear to tell Jesse about their relationship.

"Look Jesse, I'll tell you but not tonight," Beca said watching his face fall. "Are you working tomorrow?" Receiving an affirming nod Beca continued, "Okay, then I'll stop by during your lunch and we can go somewhere to talk. I refuse to do it somewhere so crowded."

"Will your boyfriend be there?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Maybe, we'll see, they might have class," Beca informed.

Nodding his head in understanding Jesse smiled, "Okay well I'm going to go party some more and I will see you tomorrow," he stated, turning and walking down to where the main portion of the party was occurring. Chloe was at Beca's side in an instant, she was about to say something when another young man appeared in front of them.

"Hi, so you must be one of the new Bella's, I'm Bumper, the Treblemaker captain," he introduced. Beca looked at Chloe confused, she had heard stories about Bumper and some of the awful things he had said and done to the Bella's the previous year. He had never taken an interest in the new Bella's.

"Can we help you Bumper?" Chloe asked just as confused as Beca.

"Nope just wanted to introduce myself to the new Bella and say congrats to the new captain, that's all. Well have a good night ladies." With that he left to rejoin the party, leaving a thoroughly confused Chloe and Beca in his wake.

"Well that was weird," Chloe said, still trying to figure out what had happened.

"Yeah it was, anyways I told Jesse I would talk to him tomorrow around lunch. Do you have class or anything because I would really like you to be there so he actually believes me. Besides, you wanted to talk about how we should tell my mom, and seeing as she's coming this weekend we should probably do that soon," Beca suggested, watching Chloe's reaction.

"No that works fine for me, and since when have I ever passed up a chance to spend more time with you?" Chloe teased.

"That is true," Beca smiled fondly.

"I'm tired, want to walk me back to my place? You can stay if you want, I know you don't like Kimmy Jin and let's be honest she's not going to be thrilled with you walking in this late," Chloe reasoned, hoping that Beca would say yes.

"That sounds perfect Chloe, besides I've missed you tonight," Beca stated, letting her eyes roam over Chloe's body.

"Okay well you need to stop leering until we're in private and I need to go get my coat, I'll be right back." Turning, Chloe briskly made her way to where everyone had left their coats for the night. Beca took the few moments to finally check the other messages Chloe had sent her while she was in class. What she found made her nearly drop her phone as her head snapped around to see if she was being watched.

When Chloe returned it was to a panicking Beca. "Babe what's wrong?" she questioned, having never seen Beca so worked up about something. Beca wordlessly showed the red head her phone. Chloe's face went pale as she read what was displayed on Beca's phone.

_You and Chloe may think you're being so clever hiding your relationship but I see right through your act. That was really romantic last night Beca, the walk through the wooded path and then the dinner. Chloe you should have taken her up on the movie offer, but that's your choice. What you two are doing is wrong but I feel like we can come to an agreement, if you both follow my instructions the year will go by smoothly, if not… well I have no problem outing you to the entire school._

_-Anon_

Chloe felt like she was going to be sick, going through the rest of the messages they all principally said the same thing. "What do we do?" she whispered.

"I don't know, I don't know," Beca mumbled, leading them away from the rest of the group, needing to get to Chloe's apartment quickly so that both girls could break down and simply hold each other.

"I would have expected this back home," Chloe cried as they made their way into the apartment, "Not here though, people are suppose to be accepting in university not hateful," Chloe sobbed as she collapsed into Beca's arms. "I'm scared Beca," Chloe whimpered. Beca's heart broke hearing her girlfriend's admission.

"Me too baby, me too. Just remember whatever happens I love you and nothing and no one can ever change that," Beca said softly, pressing a kiss to Chloe's temple.

"I love you too baby," Chloe said, still clutching Beca close to herself. The room was silent, and would remain so until the next morning, where they would reevaluate the situation and decide what to do.

Needless to say the evening did not end as the two girls had hoped, leaving them with a sense of dread instead of the elation that was supposed to come with having been accepted into the Bella's. Only one person was happy with how the evening had played out. Having been watching the two girls since the second they arrived at the party he was able to watch their interactions with each other, and those around them. He also knew that the second Beca and Chloe read the text, things had indeed turned out according to plan. Smiling to himself, he intended on destroying Beca and Chloe as he happily made his way back to the party planning his next move.

_**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought of the chapter by leaving a review, constructive criticism is welcome **_


	8. Chapter 8

Prettier With You

_**As always thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you to IK for being an awesome Beta, she's the reason there aren't a ton of spelling mistakes.**_

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the creators of Pitch Perfect.**_

Aubrey snuck into the apartment that night, trying not to make a sound so that Chloe would be able to sleep. Chloe may have been able to hold her alcohol really well but she still got massive hangovers and Aubrey didn't want to add to her friend's discomfort by waking her up at an ungodly hour. Quietly opening the door Aubrey was shocked to see Chloe and Beca sleeping on the couch, desperately clinging to each other, with tear tracks on their faces. Concern settled heavily in Aubrey's chest as she took in the sight of her best friend and Beca. Deciding that sleep was their best option, Aubrey gently draped a blanket across the sleeping pair. Whatever had gotten them so upset was probably best discussed in the morning.

Chloe woke up late the next morning, jackhammers in her head reminding her exactly how much she had drunk the night before. Groaning, Chloe stretched and rolled over, landing on the ground with a resounding thump that could be heard throughout the tiny apartment. Grunting, Chloe grabbed her head in an attempt to stop the pounding.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Aubrey teased from the small kitchen, holding out a cup of coffee for the red head. Chloe slowly made her way over to where Aubrey was standing, being careful not to crash into anything so that Beca could sleep a little more; all of last night's problems temporarily forgotten.

"Thanks," Chloe mumbled taking the offered cup gratefully. Chloe took a deep breath, allowing the smell of the caffeine to permeate her senses before taking a small sip, a small smile forming on her face as she felt the coffee hit her taste buds, immediately waking her up.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Aubrey questioned, keeping her tone neutral. Chloe frowned as last night's memories came flooding back; the text and the threat to out her and Beca, the feeling of helplessness coming to the forefront of her mind. Chloe shook her head, not wanting to drag Aubrey into her mess. Aubrey refused to be deterred and tried taking a different approach with her friend, "Please Chloe, I know something's wrong. When I came home last night you and Beca were clinging to each other like your lives depended on it and it was obvious you'd both been crying," Aubrey prompted gently. Chloe stood up and walked out of the kitchen shocking the blonde; Chloe had never simply walked away from a conversation, no matter how unpleasant. Following Chloe out of the kitchen Aubrey was surprised to see Chloe leaning over Beca whispering something to the sleeping brunette who began to stir from her sleep.

"Beca, babe," Chloe whispered. "You need to wake up; Aubrey needs to know what's going on and I can't tell her by myself," Chloe said, placing a gentle kiss on Beca's cheek as the brunette opened her eyes and gave Chloe a small smile.

"M'kay, maybe she'll have some ideas to help us," Beca mumbled sleepily. Groaning as she stretched on the couch, Beca was extremely thankful that she hadn't consumed enough alcohol to have a hangover. Looking over at Chloe, Beca was impressed with how well the red head was dealing with what must have been a massive headache, knowing that her girlfriend always got the worst hangovers. Grabbing hands, the two women made their way over to the kitchen where Aubrey had retreated when she realized that Chloe had simply left to wake up Beca.

"Morning, Beca," Aubrey greeted, trying to figure out what could have possibly placed such strained looks on her two friends' faces.

"Morning, Aubrey," Beca mumbled as she walked over to the coffee pot to prepare her morning coffee. Turning back to face the table, coffee cup now in hand, Beca took her customary seat beside Chloe and wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulder, allowing the red head to lean on her for much needed support. Although Aubrey was used to displays of affection from the couple she had never seen Beca and Chloe so touchy in the morning, and their behaviour was starting to seriously scare her.

"You guys are starting to worry me. Is everything okay? Is it something to do with your dad, Beca?" Aubrey questioned concerned, sitting primly at the table and desperately trying to understand what had so greatly upset her friends.

"No, it's nothing to do with Beca's dad," Chloe assured, gripping Beca's hand tighter in her own.

"Look Aubrey I'm just going to spit it out okay? I would really appreciate it if you don't interrupt. Not that it's going to take long to explain," Beca said, trying to figure out the easiest way to inform the blonde about the threats. Aubrey nodded her head in acknowledgement, knowing that what Chloe and Beca needed right now was support and that's what Aubrey was going to give them.

"So yesterday when I was late for auditions Chloe sent me a bunch of texts that I didn't even see 'till the end of my second class. When I left the class I saw I had fifteen messages. I opened the first one and it was from Chloe reminding me about auditions and asking me where I was,the second one was Chloe getting nervous saying auditions were almost over and I really needed to get there soon, so I didn't bother with the rest of the messages and ran to auditorium." Beca began shakily, taking comfort in Chloe's hand firmly grasping hers. "When I went to talk to Chloe after my audition I was teasing her about how many texts she had sent me. Chloe insisted she had only sent two but before we could talk about it anymore we were interrupted by Fat Amy." Beca paused needing a moment to compose herself. Sensing Beca's distress Chloe continued the story.

"And after that, Beca forgot about the texts until the initiation party. After we mingled with everyone for awhile we decided we wanted to head home, so while I went to grab my coat Beca finally looked at the messages she assumed were from me," Chloe said watching Aubrey's facial expression but Aubrey was giving away nothing, allowing the girls to continue with their story. Beca took over the story once more, allowing Chloe a chance to collect her thoughts and emotions.

"Well Chloe was right about one thing, she only sent me two messages, the rest were from someone who simply ended each text with 'anon'," Beca said morosely, trying to keep her emotions from seeping into her voice. At this point Aubrey found that she couldn't remain quiet; she just had to know what had upset Chloe and Beca to such a degree.

"What did the texts say?" Aubrey questioned, fearful of the answer.

"It said that they knew Chloe and I were together, and that what we are is wrong. It also said that unless we do exactly what this person wants they'll out us to the entire school," Beca replied sadly, deliberately keeping out the part about the person having followed them on their date two nights prior.

"Oh my gosh," Aubrey gasped, "Are you two alright? Was that all that was said?" she inquired, already trying to come up with ideas to best help the women sitting across from her.

"No," Chloe replied sadly in answer to Aubrey's questions. Aubrey looked at her friend appraisingly; Chloe looked as though she was about to fall apart and Aubrey was pretty certain that if it wasn't for Beca's presence beside Chloe then she would probably already have fallen apart.

"No to which question?" Aubrey asked gently, not wanting to push Chloe too far.

"No to both, we're not okay and that wasn't all they said," Chloe said, pain and fear evident in her voice. "The text also went on to give details of out date Monday night, saying how sweet it was of Beca to plan it and saying how I should have taken Beca up on the movie offer. That part is what truly freaked me out because instead of this being a passing observation this monster has been watching us. It also means that they watched Beca and I make out before we left to go to her dorm," Chloe said frantically, looking towards Beca, who simply pulled the red head into her arms and started whispering soothing words into her ear.

"I love you Chloe, no matter what happens I love you, and I will never let anything happen to you, I promise. No one will ever hurt you while I'm around to stop it," Beca promised solemnly, knowing that she would willingly die for Chloe if it meant keeping her safe. Aubrey watched the interaction between Beca and Chloe, trying to figure out who would possibly want to hurt either of them. Sure Beca was a little bit alternative and could have a bad attitude, but once you get past that she's a soft romantic who would do absolutely anything for the people she loves.

"I think you guys should go to the police with this," Aubrey said, knowing that it was probably the last thing that Beca or Chloe would want to do.

"No," Chloe stated quickly, "I think we should wait and see what happens, maybe this will all disappear," Chloe said hopefully.

"I don't think it will Chloe, and I think if you're not going to tell the police you need to at least tell an adult, you can tell Beca's mom on Saturday. Someone needs to know," Aubrey stated firmly, looking directly at Beca so that the brunette would understand how serious she was.

"Fine, we'll tell someone but it's not going to be my mom because she'll call my dad and start yelling at him for not doing anything and that is the last thing I want to happen," Beca stated, feeling Chloe nodding her head against Beca's shoulder.

"Who will you tell then?" Aubrey asked. "You've agreed someone needs to know, someone you trust, and seeing as you're not telling your mom or dad, and I know you won't tell Chloe's parents unless you absolutely have to, who do you plan on telling?" Beca looked at Chloe with a questioning look upon her face, Chloe simply nodded her head in agreement once more, already having guessed who Beca would want to tell, and agreeing with the choice whole heartedly.

"My aunt Vivian, she's had to deal with her fair share to homophobic threats and she won't force me to tell my dad," Beca stated, trying to figure out how the hell to bring up the situation in conversation. Aubrey nodded her head in approval and the girls just sat at the small kitchen table in silence, each woman deep in contemplation. It wasn't until Beca's phone buzzed on the table that they were all startled out of their thoughts. Reaching over, Beca hesitantly opened the new message letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in when she saw Jesse's name at the top of the screen,

_Hey Beca, it's a little after noon and I thought you said you would come by the station to get me so we could talk? Just let me know what's going on and hopefully I'll see you in a few minutes._

_-Jesse_

Beca looked at her phone and saw that it was already twelve thirty, the combination of waking up late and talking for an hour seemed to have caused Beca and Chloe to lose track of time. Showing Chloe the message, the red head jumped up and ran to her room to change, leaving Beca alone with Aubrey to explain.

"Sorry, we were supposed to meet Jesse half an hour ago, and we're supposedly telling him about us," Beca said, nervously rubbing her hand across the back of her neck.

"No it's fine; I have to get to class anyway. I'll see you later. Please be careful, you don't know what this person is capable of yet so just be cautious," Aubrey warned.

"We will thanks, 'Bree," Beca replied, surprising herself and Aubrey with the use of the nickname. Normally Beca only referred to Aubrey by her proper name. With a shouted good bye to Chloe, Aubrey was out the door, leaving Beca free to send a quick text to Jesse, and change quickly before they left.

_I'm so sorry, I totally forgot we said noon. We'll be there soon and then I promise I'll answer your questions, just be patient a little longer, we haven't exactly had the best morning._

_-Beca _

"Okay babe, I'm ready to go when you are," Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen, stress still evident in her posture but all the remnants of last night's tears had been washed off her face. Walking over to the red head, Beca pulled Chloe into her arms, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"We're going to be okay Chlo, I promise," Beca whispered soothingly.

"I know," Chloe said, smiling fondly at Beca. "Now come on, we're already late and the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get back here to cuddle, because I don't know about you but I really need some cuddle time with my amazing girlfriend," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand and leading them out the door. Allowing herself to be pulled out the door, Beca smiled as she waited for Chloe to realize that she had no clue where they were going. They were walking on the sidewalk outside of Chloe's apartment when the red head finally stopped. "Umm, babe where are we meeting Jesse?" she asked as blush began to color her cheeks.

"We're talking to him at the radio station, it's closed today but he's stuck stacking CD's so we're talking to him on his lunch break. The station will be empty so it should be the perfect place to tell him," Beca explained as she spotted the station coming up in the distance.

"Okay that sounds good," Chloe smiled. "Any ideas of how we're going to tell him?" Chloe inquired, looking at Beca somewhat anxiously. The first time they had told someone about their relationship, with out them having figured it out for themselves was Chloe's parents who had promptly walked out of the diner, with an angry Beca following them outside. To this day Chloe had no clue what she said but when Beca came back minutes later her parents were following her very apologetically. The second time had been Beca's dad and that had turned out horribly. Aubrey and Beca's aunt had been the only people who were okay with the relationship when first told about it, this did not instill a great deal of confidence in the two girls.

"Well I told him last night that I would bring my significant other with me when I came to talk to him so he should be able to figure it out, if not well then I guess we just spit it out and get it over with," Beca suggested, walking up to the door of the radio station. Chloe gave Beca a slight nod of approval before walking through the door that Beca was holding open for her. Beca took the lead guiding them towards the back of station where Jesse was busily stacking CD's.

"Hi Jesse," Beca said in greeting to capture his attention. Jesse's head snapped up at Beca's voice, smiling when he saw her standing there, but confused when he failed to see a red headed young man because after all, that's what Beca said her type was. Instead all Jesse saw was Chloe standing beside Beca somewhat anxiously. Jesse looked around to see if maybe he had missed Beca's boyfriend, giving Beca a questioning look. She raised her eyebrow at him, silently saying, _really? You can't figure it out_? Seeing Beca's smug look and Chloe's nervous one, everything suddenly clicked and Jesse finally understood what Beca meant when she said that he wasn't her type.

"You're with Chloe?!" Jesse exclaimed loudly to Chloe's embarrassment while Beca just smiled fondly at her girlfriend.

"Geez Jess, you had me worried, for a second there I was sure you wouldn't be able to figure it out," Beca said sarcastically. Chloe swatted her on the shoulder.

"Be nice Beca," Chloe scolded lightly, but she couldn't help but chuckle at Jesse's bewilderment, "Sorry, Jesse but answering your question yes Beca and I are together and I would really appreciate it if you would stop hitting on my girlfriend," Chloe said gently, with a small smile that immediately neutralized anything negative that could be taken from her statement.

"I'm sorry about that; I thought she was lying about the whole, 'seeing someone' thing. I mean she never gave a name so I just assumed she was lying," Jesse admitted sheepishly, avoiding Beca's glare.

"No it's fine Jesse really, we just haven't told too many people that we're dating, we've only told my family, Beca's father, her aunt, and Aubrey. We trust you with this and we really hope that you don't betray that trust," Chloe said honestly, looking at Jesse with her piercing blue eyes that no one could ever say no too.

"I promise your secret is safe with me, it's the least I can do, especially after hitting on Beca so insistently," he joked, looking at the still silent Beca who was looking at her phone with a look of horror on her face. "Everything okay Beca?" Jesse questioned, causing Chloe to snap her head in the direction of her girlfriend, immediately appearing at Beca's side when she saw the cell phone clutched in Beca's hand.

"What does this one say baby?" Chloe asked gently, knowing that this was the text that would have the request they would have to follow. Beca wordlessly held out her phone allowing Chloe to read the message displayed on the phone.

_Miss me? Anyway my first instruction is fairly simple. The Bella's have a competition in a month; I want you both to do whatever you have to in order to sabotage the performance. This should be fairly easy as you are both Bella's and can do damage from the inside of the group. This will be my last message until then… don't screw it up, or I tell everyone._

_-Anon_

Chloe's face paled as she read the message, this person wanted her to sabotage the group that had offered her a home last year when she was most homesick and when she missed Beca? Aubrey had become like a sister to her, could she really do something to ruin Aubrey's hard work? Chloe was snapped out of her thoughts by Jesse releasing an expletive right in her ear. Chloe had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Jesse come up behind her to read the message.

"Is the first message like this you guys have gotten?" Jesse asked concerned. Chloe and Beca shook their heads and began to tell Jesse the exact same story that they had told Aubrey earlier that morning. Once they were done, Jesse looked enraged. "I can't believe someone would do this, it's despicable. Beca can I see your phone? I want to see the earlier messages," Jesse requested, reaching for her phone. Beca looked at him questioningly.

"Why? The messages were all blocked numbers," Beca muttered as she handed over her phone.

"Thanks, just let me look." Jesse had only been looking at the phone for a few minutes when he let out a celebratory cheer.

"What is it?" Chloe asked quickly, hope showing up on her face.

"They didn't block their number on all the messages. Look at this one, the person didn't block his number properly so I was able to find it. It looks kind of familiar to me, do you guys recognize the number?" Jesse questioned giving Beca her phone back.

"Nope," they replied simultaneously a few moments later.

"Well I'm done here for the day there really weren't that many CD's to stack, but I know I've seen that number somewhere so I'm going to go see what I can find. If I dig up anything I'll tell you guys," Jesse promised, hoping he would be able to help them out. "Come on, I'll walk you out, I have to lock up anyway," Jesse said, making his way to the front of the station. After the three of them had said their good byes, Beca and Chloe walked back to Chloe's apartment trying to figure out what to do about the newest message.

"We have to tell Aubrey and the other Bella's, it's the only thing we can do," Beca said simply. "We don't have any other choice, I refuse to sabotage something that you and Aubrey have both worked so hard for. We'll come up with something, besides I feel like Lilly has some friends in creepy places that could help us," Beca joked, trying to ease some of the tension.

"I agree with you, I'm just worried about their reactions. We haven't even had practice yet and already we have to drop this on them, plus we'll have to explain we're together so that when this person makes good on their threat at least they already know," Chloe said, planning it all out in her head, trying to maintain some sense in her life as it quickly spiralled out of control.

"What if we beat him to the punch?" Beca suggested quietly.

"What do you mean beat him to the punch? You mean tell everyone about us?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"That's sort of what I meant. I meant more like act more like a couple in public so that if we are outed by this psycho then it won't be as big a deal because most people will already suspect that we're dating," Beca explained, hoping the idea didn't sound stupid

"Beca that's brilliant, but are you sure? You know it will cause some backlash with your dad." Chloe pointed out gently.

"I know, but I feel like this is more important than avoiding a few fights with my father. Besides, I love you and I want to be able to walk with you and hold your hand without wondering if anyone is going to see. I want to be able to kiss your cheek when I surprise you by waiting outside your class, I want to be able to go on a proper date, dinner, dancing, and the works." As Beca kept talking, the grin on Chloe's face got larger and larger until Beca was sure it was going to break her face.

"Beca, I would absolutely love that," Chloe admitted as she opened the door to the apartment, letting Beca walk in ahead of her. Chloe turned her back on Beca as she turned to lock the door, turning back around Chloe nearly had a heart attack when she saw Beca on one knee with a massive grin on her face. "Babe, what are you doing?" Chloe asked carefully.

"Chloe, I love you. Will you do me the honour of dating me semi-publically?" Beca asked, a large grin on her face as Chloe laughed softly at her girlfriend's antics. Beca got up from the ground and pulled Chloe in for a hug.

"Yes, Beca I would love to semi-publically date you," Chloe grinned, kissing Beca deeply as she plunged her fingers into the brunette's thick, wavy hair. Sensing Chloe's mood, Beca gripped Chloe's hips harder, pressing their bodies together. Pulling away from each other both girls were panting heavily trying to regain their breath.

"Come on Chlo, I distinctly remember a request for cuddling this morning and I'm in such a good mood you might even be able to persuade me to watch a movie," Beca said leading Chloe over to the couch. Chloe placed a tender kiss against Beca's cheek before going to pick a movie for the two of them to watch. Knowing that Beca would probably hate to watch a romance Chloe pulled out the newest James Bond movie. After setting up the TV to play the movie Chloe made her way back over to the couch. When the movie title appeared on the screen Beca smiled at Chloe in thanks before pulling Chloe further into her side. Both women settled in for an afternoon of movie watching, knowing that all they truly needed in that moment was to simply be together.

_**Thanks so much for reading, Please take a moment to review and let me know what you thought. Next chapter will be posted later this week, most likely Wednesday or Thursday.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Prettier With You

_**Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter, I take in all feedback both positive and negative and try to incorporate it into the story.**_

_**I do not own Pitch Perfect all characters belong to the creators of this amazing movie.**_

_**Enjoy**_

"Stop fidgeting Beca," Chloe admonished as Beca shifted nervously in her seat for what must have been the hundredth time in five minutes. Turning her blue eyes to the brunette beside her, Chloe Became acutely aware of how nervous Beca was about telling all of the Bella's about their relationship. Sure the night before they had said that they would be more open in public but after a year and a half of hiding, the habit was going to be hard to break.

"I'm sorry babe, I know I have nothing to worry about in telling them, it just still freaks me out a little bit, you know? Finally letting people know just feels so foreign but amazing at the same time," Beca admitted. "Plus, I'm nervous about telling the Bella's, I know they'll be cool with it and I really like all of them but we haven't really had an opportunity to get to know them and yet we're dropping this bombshell on them," Beca finished quietly, knowing that she shouldn't be so worried.

"First of all, it's completely understandable for you to be worried, I'm freaking out a little bit as well I've just always been better at hiding it than you," Chloe teased, "and second of all, I'm pretty sure it won't be that big of a bombshell, I mean Fat Amy already figured it out on her own, and I'm almost positive that Cynthia Rose plays for our team so she'll be completely supportive," Chloe soothed, feeling some of the tension leave Beca's body as she spoke. Beca nodded her head slightly in complete agreement with what Chloe had just said.

"You're right; I don't know what I'm worried about besides didn't 'Bree threaten to kick out anyone who wasn't supportive?" Beca laughed thinking about Aubrey's reaction when they had told her they would be coming out to the Bella's at the first practice. Aubrey had merely nodded her head and requested that they wait until she had finished with first day intros and protocols. Once they had agreed Aubrey had seen the stressed looks on her friends' faces and promised to send the wolves after anyone who wasn't cool with their relationship. This had put both girls considerably more at ease, even if they did still have some doubts.

"Hey aca-bitches," Fat Amy called as she strolled into rehearsal, "I have to give it to you people; you know how to throw a pretty decent party, I mean it's nothing like the ones I've thrown back at home but I guess crocodile wrestling isn't allowed here. It's a bummer though it makes for a great party and sometimes the croc even gets a little something," Amy said as she took a seat directly in front of Beca and Chloe, looking at their joined hands with a questioning smirk. "Hey look, here's a tip about how to keep secret relationships a secret, you can't do the whole public affection thing in, you know… public," she pointed out, eyeing their joined hands. Chloe laughed slightly, amazed that for once she no longer had to worry about her contact with Beca.

"Thanks Fat Amy but it really doesn't matter anymore," Chloe explained as she gripped Beca's hand tighter in her own, showing that she was happy to no longer have to hide. Amy looked at them questioningly but before she could say anything else she was interrupted by the arrival of the other Bella's with Aubrey bringing up the rear. Once everyone had found their seat Aubrey stood at the front of the group with Chloe right beside her.

"Alright Bella's let's get down to business, I'm sure you've noticed that Kori is no longer here, well on hood night she was treble boned, therefore she is no longer a part of our group," Aubrey stated, a look of disgust on her face at the thought of anyone willingly hooking up with a Treble. "Is there anyone who would like to make a confession?" Aubrey asked, staring directly at Mary Elise who refused to make eye contact with the captain. Only once everyone had turned their attention to the small mouse-like woman did she crack.

"Okay, I'm sorry but I didn't realise you were serious about the whole thing," Mary Elise said, hoping that she wouldn't be kicked out of the group.

"I'm sorry Mary Elise but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Aubrey stated coolly, giving her a withering glare pointing sternly to the door. Mary Elise stood up and turned to leave with tears in her eyes when she was stopped by Aubrey, "Wait, take your chair with you." Mary Elise dragged her chair behind her and broke into tears as she ran out of the room. Beca stared after her in shock.

"Wait. That oath was serious?" Beca questioned incredulously, her eyes darting between Aubrey and Chloe as she searched for some sort of confirmation. Chloe shrugged her shoulders sadly while Aubrey turned her glare on Beca; Aubrey hadn't glared at Beca like that since they had first met the year before.

"Dixie Chick serious. If we allow them to penetrate us how can we ever expect them to respect us?" Aubrey asked seriously, eyeing everyone seated before her.

"Yeah not a great way to use the word penetrate," Fat Amy said, squirming slightly in discomfort as Beca just smirked at Aubrey's face. Turning her gaze towards Chloe, Beca was met with slightly reproachful eyes asking her why she had decided to annoy Aubrey when they needed her support. Beca offered an apologetic smile as she mouthed sorry to the worried red head, who just shook her head and grinned at her girlfriend's behaviour. While Beca and Chloe had been silently communicating, all of the other girls had decided to start their own side conversations completely ignoring Aubrey as she stood at the front trying to desperately regain control of the situation. When Aubrey started to make slight gagging noises Chloe was immediately at her side while everyone watched curiously.

"'Bree, it's okay just take a deep breath, we don't want a repeat of last year," Chloe soothed; rubbing the blonde's back comfortingly, painfully aware of everyone's eyes watching them intently. It was Lilly who asked the question that was on everyone's mind; sadly no one could really hear her.

"What happened last year," she whispered curiously, "and do you guys want to see a dead body?" Fat Amy looked at her trying to figure out how anyone could be so quiet.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Fat Amy asked leaning closer to the quiet Asian girl.

"What happened last year," she asked a little louder so that everyone could hear in the silence of the room. Beca just rolled her eyes and offered a vague answer.

"You don't want to know, can we please get back to the outdated music we'll be singing," Beca said trying to divert everyone's attention from what had become known as 'puke gate'. Aubrey offered her a grateful smile before speaking once more.

"Alright guys, here is a list of every song that the Bella's have preformed," Aubrey informed as she handed out the lists. Beca skimmed it quickly, the frown on her face deepening the further down the list she got.

"There's nothing from this century on here," Beca pointed out.

"We stick with tradition, meaning we'll be doing the same songs as last year," Aubrey informed tightly, having known that Beca would be the one to give her attitude over the set list.

"But it's dated. We could do so much if we simply added current music with different genres," Beca tried to explain, knowing that her attempts would be useless.

"Our set is fine. Now here is our list and guide for winning this year," Aubrey said, flipping over the large white board to reveal the other side covered in a massive flowchart. "This is what makes winners, I'll trust you to add your own cardio," Aubrey stated daring Beca to argue further. Beca was about to open her mouth to say more when she caught the look Chloe was giving her. Beca nodded her head at her girlfriend as Fat Amy spoke up about the fitness regime.

"Yeah no don't put me down for cardio," the Australian said, her statement being ignored as Aubrey and Chloe began leading them through different vocal exercises. Chloe seemed to have been tasked with the impossible job of getting Stacie to stop touching herself while she sang. Even though Beca knew she had nothing to worry about, seeing Chloe having to touch the busty brunette left Beca seething with jealousy. This was something Chloe noticed so when they were going through the dance steps Chloe wandered over to Beca who seemed to be having issues with the hand motions.

"Here, it's like this," Chloe whispered seductively, resting her head on Beca's shoulder taking Beca's hands in her own as she led the shorter woman through the motions. Beca was going nuts feeling Chloe pressed up against her back and the red head placing short kisses on her neck when no one was looking was driving Beca crazy. Unfortunately for Beca the torture only ended two hours later when Aubrey called them all back to their chairs.

"Okay well, it was a start I guess. Now before you all run off, Beca and Chloe need to talk to you all and it's really important so please listen to them more than you did to me," Aubrey asked, plopping down into her seat beside the piano, allowing Beca and Chloe to explain to the Bella's what was going on.

Beca slowly made her way from the back of the group to stand beside Chloe who was offering an encouraging smile. Beca smiled back allowing Chloe to be her pillar of strength. "Hey guys," Chloe began, "so Beca and I just need to talk to you really quickly and then I promise we'll let you leave," Chloe said warmly, instantly making every single Bella feel like they belonged in the group, no matter how different. Beca stood there staring at Chloe amazed at how with a few simple words she could make someone feel so comfortable. Beca was startled out of her thoughts when Chloe elbowed her slightly to say something.

"Umm, right what Chloe said. So what we have to tell you isn't exactly easy for us to say but even though we've only known you guys for like a week, Chloe says that you can be trusted so here goes nothing," Beca said, taking a deep breath. "Chloe and I are in a relationship. I get that that's not necessarily a big deal but Because of recent events we kind of need to tell you guys and let you know what's happening." Beca explained not meeting anyone's eyes. Sensing Beca's discomfort Chloe linked their hands together and pulled the shorter woman closer wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well what's going on? Because it was pretty obvious, at least to me, that you were dating I mean the way you look at each other and let's face it, Chloe wasn't drunk on hood night and I saw how close you two were to kissing. Oh, and let's not forget that you two left early _and _together," Cynthia Rose stated. Chloe looked at Beca with an 'I told you so' look on her face before she began to explain the whole story.

"On hood night Beca received a text message from someone who had found out about our relationship. From the text it was obvious that they had been following us, Because they described one of our dates in detail," Chloe began, taking in everyone's reactions. Seeing nothing but concern Chloe continued, knowing that the only way she was going to be able to get through the story was by just saying it without any interruptions. Once Chloe had finished, with some input from Beca, all of the Bella's looked as though they were ready to kill whoever it was that was sending the text messages. Cynthia Rose and Lilly looked particularly murderous, but it was hard to tell with Lilly Because she always had an aura of quiet danger, that the other girls didn't want to know about.

"What do you plan on doing? I know you're not going to try and sabotage the Bella's but we need to do something," Stacie said, surprising everyone with her calm demeanour.

"Well Chloe and I planned on being more open in public. That way even if he outs us, it's not a big deal; this way we take away any power he has," Beca answered, trying to sound confident in the plan. It was Lilly who spoke up next, much to everyone's surprise.

"I know how to trace the number if you want," she whispered, just barely loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"How do you know how to do that?" Aubrey asked cautiously, receiving only a blank stare from Lilly. Aubrey sighed, while Beca looked intrigued.

"What would you need to do that?" Beca asked, wondering if the quiet Asian girl could actually do what she had said.

"All I need is your phone for about five minutes," Lilly said pulling a laptop out from somewhere and loading a program that looked suspiciously like the one they used on cop shows to trace phones. Shrugging her shoulders Beca handed over her phone, watching as Lilly took out the SIM card and plugged it into the computer. It was only a few minutes later when Lilly handed Beca her phone back, she said that it would take around 6 hours to find anything.

Happy to finally be getting somewhere Aubrey ended the meeting, allowing everyone to finally go home. "So what are you two doing tonight?" Aubrey asked as the three girls left practice.

"Well I have to get my mom from the airport at five," Beca said looking forward to seeing her mom again.

"While Beca gets her mom I'm going to do some studying for a test I have on Monday and then we're going for dinner at seven," Chloe continued, looking forward to the evening ahead, only slightly worried due to the fact that they were going to be telling Beca's mom about them that night.

"Well it sounds like you two have a full night ahead of you, I'm actually going to leave you guys here," Aubrey said as they reached a fork in the path. "I'm gonna head to the gym for a little bit," Aubrey stated.

"Aren't you tired from all the choreography you had us do today?" Beca questioned incredulously.

"No I'm not Because I actually keep up with my cardio. On that note I'll see you both later and Beca, leave your attitude in your dorm next time, I don't need it at rehearsals."

Before Beca could even respond Aubrey had turned away from them and began her walk to the gym. "That girl is absolutely nuts," Beca muttered under her breath. Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca and laughed.

"Yes babe, Because you're so sane?" Chloe teased, smiling widely at her girlfriend.

"You love me for it though," Beca stated simply, smiling as a thought occurred to her. "You know what I just realized?" she questioned, pulling Chloe to a stop and gazing into her eyes.

"No I do not know what you just realized. What was your epiphany?" Chloe asked, the teasing lilt still in her voice.

"Well seeing as we aren't hiding our relationship I can do this," Beca said as she placed a gentle kiss against Chloe's lips. Beca and Chloe both pulled back from the kiss after a moments smiling widely at each other. "I also realized that I can now hold your hand whenever I want to," Beca said, sighing happily as she linked their hands together, continuing to walk.

"You make a very good point Ms. Mitchell; I think that this is something we will have to take advantage of more thoroughly. Unfortunately though," Chloe said as they approached Beca's dorm room, "we're at your dorm and you need to change so that you don't pick up your mom in a pair of sweats and running shoes." Chloe said, stopping outside of Beca's dorm.

"Fine, I'll see you later babe and I'll pick you up at six thirty. That's plenty of time for you to study and prepare for the evening," Beca said, knowing that when they normally went out Chloe could take over an hour to get ready. Chloe smirked as she placed a gentle kiss against Beca's cheek before walking away towards her own apartment.

Opening the door to her small dorm room Beca let out a relieved sigh when she saw that her roommate was nowhere to be found. Beca made her way over to her closet trying to figure out what she should wear that night to dinner with her mom and Chloe. Changing into a pair of skinny jeans, her favourite Beatles T-shirt, a leather jacket and blue scarf Beca looked herself over in the mirror. Pleased with how she was dressed, she pulled on a pair of combat boots and grabbed her car keys from her dresser drawer, making her way out into the student parking lot. Walking towards her car Beca smiled as the car had been her eighteenth birthday gift from her mother. Beca had been shocked when she had gotten home from school that day to find the car in the driveway with a bow on it. Although she loved her car, the best part of her birthday was the gift she had gotten from her aunt, not only had her aunt flown in from New York to celebrate with her but she had paid for Chloe to come down for the weekend as well. It had been an amazing birthday and just thinking about it always brought a smile to Beca's face, especially when she got in her car and saw her gift from Chloe, an updated sound system as well as a lady bug dashboard ornament to remind Beca of her while she was away at school.

Pulling out of the parking lot Beca smiled, she hadn't seen her mom in six weeks and no matter how much Beca liked to deny it, she really missed her mother. Turning on the radio Beca flipped to her favourite station as the music filled the car with a familiar song. Grinning, Beca started to hum along to Titanium as she reminisced about how the song had helped to strengthen her relationship with Chloe.

"_ReBeca Mitchell please report to the office, ReBeca Mitchell please report to the office," a voice called over the speaker system. Beca was sitting in her first period Advanced Music Theory and Composition class having a discussion with Chloe, trying to figure out what they wanted to do that weekend to celebrate the May long weekend. Chloe looked at Beca with concern, Beca discreetly grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze while she shrugged her shoulders and packed up her stuff. Making her way to the front of the class Beca was followed out with a resounding 'oooohhh'. Rolling her eyes at her class's immaturity, Beca closed the door behind her as she tried to figure out why she was being called down to the office. Even though Beca knew she had done nothing wrong there was still always a lingering fear that she was in trouble for something._

_Walking into the office Beca walked up to the secretary only to be waved through to the back where the principal's office was. At this point Beca's confidence that she hadn't don't anything wrong was starting to waver. The last time Beca had been to principal McAdam's office was on her very first day of school when he'd welcomed her and handed her the timetable she was supposed to be following. Hesitantly knocking on the door Beca waited until a voice called from within the office telling her it was open._

"_You wanted to see me Mr. McAdam?" Beca asked not having noticed the person in the chair across from the principal._

"_Hello ReBeca," he greeted pleasantly, gesturing to the unoccupied chair across from his desk, alerting Beca of the presence of someone else in the room. The stranger still didn't turn around. "Please sit." _

"_Umm, okay. I prefer Beca by the way, I never really liked ReBeca," Beca stated politely, causing the stranger to finally turn around and face her. Beca's eyes widened, what the hell was her father doing here?_

"_ReBeca, your mother and I gave you that name Because it's a strong, respectable name and I don't appreciate you shortening it simply Because you don't truly appreciate it yet," he chastised coolly, causing even the principal to shift uncomfortably._

"_Hello, what are you doing here? I'm surprised you even remembered where mom and I moved," Beca snapped harshly, causing her father to bristle in indignation._

"_I'm just going to leave you two alone," Mr. McAdam said as he stood to leave the room._

"_No sir, please don't worry about it. If my father wants to have a discussion with me he can do it when I'm not going to be missing class. Dad if you want to talk to me, don't ambush me at school, mom's working until late tonight so you can come by after school but I'm not talking to you until then," Beca stated firmly, refusing to get into an argument with her father at her school, where anyone could overhear what they were arguing about. "I'm sorry my father wasted your time Mr. McAdam," Beca said as she walked out of the room and made her way back to class._

_Watching Beca walk back into class Chloe could tell that something was wrong, everything about Beca's posture suggested that something had happened and she didn't want to talk about it._

"_You okay babe?" Chloe asked under her breath, making sure no one would hear._

"_No," Beca said simply, "but can we talk about it later? I don't really want to get into it while we're at school," Beca stated plainly, relieved when Chloe nodded her head in agreement._

"_How about we talk about it after school?" Chloe suggested._

"_Yeah, that sounds good. You can come over if you want, my mom's not home 'till late so we have the house to ourselves," Beca proposed, knowing that the odds of her father actually coming over to her house to 'talk' to her were very slim. As Beca contemplated the likely hood of having to confront her father the bell rang signalling the end of class._

"_Okay, well I have to go I have to get to an appointment and then be back by third so I'll meet you at your locker after school," Chloe said before walking out of the room. Beca shook her head smiling at Chloe as she left the room, not noticing when Ms. Swan walked up behind her._

"_Is everything okay Beca?" she questioned with concern._

"_Yes everything's fine, thanks for asking but I gotta go now," Beca said, hastily making her escape. Walking around the school fifteen minutes later Beca collapsed against a tree, shaking in frustration, and refusing to let tears fall. Beca didn't move from her spot not caring about all of the classes she was missing, only moving from her spot when the bell signalled the end of the day, Beca made her way to her locker to wait for Chloe. The second Chloe saw Beca she knew that the brunette had been fighting tears, what she didn't know was why. Guiding Beca to her car Chloe tried to figure out what had happened in her trip to the office that had gotten her so worked up and upset. Finally arriving at Beca's house after driving in silence, Beca let them into the house before dropping her bag and collapsing on the couch. _

_Chloe's heart broke at the sight of Beca so broken in front of her. Sitting beside the brunette, Chloe pulled Beca into her arms, kissing her head lightly. This show of support and comfort was all Beca needed to fully break down, finally letting the tears she had been holding back all day fall. Once Beca had finally calmed down Chloe carefully broached the subject._

"_Babe, are you okay?" Chloe asked softly, as she held Beca._

"_My dad was at school today," Beca started, causing Chloe to gasp quietly. "I haven't seen him since before we moved and he thinks he can just waltz back into my life. I didn't even think he knew where we were. I mean I know that my mom told him where we were moving Because he had a right to know where I was or some shit like that, but he has made no effort to contact me since he left. Who does he think he is? He pretty much forgot that I existed for almost a year and now he wants to talk? He hasn't even remembered my birthday for the past two years, even when he and my mom were still together" Beca ranted, letting all of her thoughts from earlier be heard. Chloe just sat there shocked, trying to comfort her girlfriend to the best of her ability. _

"_What did he say?" Chloe asked quietly. _

"_He didn't say anything, I told him that if he wanted to talk then he would have to come here and not ambush me at school," Beca stated, leaning further into Chloe's side for support._

"_I'm sorry Beca. Do you think he'll actually come here?" Chloe questioned worriedly._

"_Please, the only way he would come here is if he thought he had something really important to say, otherwise he's probably on a plane right now going home to his new wife," Beca said bitterly. Chloe was at a loss for words, she had no clue how to best comfort her girlfriend so she settled for kissing her temple and pulling her tighter into her embrace. Chloe wasn't sure how long they had sat like that, they were in their own personal bubble and no one could penetrate it… almost no one. Beca had finally calmed down when a knock came at the door, startling the girls out of their little world of peace. Chloe looked at Beca questioningly._

"_Do you want me to get the door? That way you can go splash some water on your face," Chloe suggested. Beca nodded and made her way towards the kitchen, thankful that Chloe had been here to help keep her sane. Chloe made her way to the door, a small smile gracing her face as she thought about how Beca was starting to feel a bit better from this morning's events. Opening the door Chloe saw a man that she had never met before standing with a cold look on his face._

"_Hello," Chloe said in her normal friendly tone, "can I help you?" The man simply glared._

"_I'm looking for my daughter," the man said as he tried to force his way past Chloe. Chloe held her place though, not letting the man pass her so easily._

"_Do you have any proof of that?" Chloe questioned, finally understanding why Beca and her father had such an unstable relationship._

"_I don't need to have any proof, ReBeca is my daughter and I don't know who you are but I demand you let me in," he said angrily._

"_Hey Chlo, who's at the door?" Beca inquired as she made her way down the hall towards the front door._

"_ReBeca Anna Mitchell, You let me in the house this instant," he demanded. Beca sighed and nodded to Chloe who had been standing in the doorway, blocking his entrance. Chloe moved to the side and Beca's father stormed in, heading directly for the living room. Before following her father Beca walked to Chloe and gave her a quick hug._

"_Thank you. If you want to leave I totally get it, and I promise I'll call when he leaves," Beca promised. Chloe shook her head and gave Beca a reassuring smile._

"_Your room is soundproof right? I'll go hang out up there and listen to some music, that way I'm here for you once he's left but I'm not intruding on your discussion," Chloe stated reasonably. If there was ever a moment where Beca was truly grateful for Chloe it was in that moment. Beca smiled at the red head as Chloe made her way up the stairs and into her room, knowing that once her discussion with her dad was done, Beca was going to need Chloe to be there._

_Walking into the living room Beca found her dad sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Are you going to tell me why you're here now? I haven't heard from you in almost a year, what do you want?" _

"_I want to know why you cancelled all of your concerts and why you are throwing away everything you've worked so hard for, and why you're throwing away your dream," her father demanded._

"_I cancelled them Because I don't want to be ReBeca Anna Mitchell, concert pianist anymore. I want to be Beca, high school student who hangs out with her friends on the weekends, who has people wanting to work on projects with her in classes other than music. Yes I worked hard at the piano and I love it, I love being able to play but I don't want to be a concert pianist dad! That was your dream for me not mine. I have never been good enough for you. Do you even know what I want to do with my life? No you don't. I want to be a DJ and a music producer, not that you care," Beca yelled, releasing years of pent up anger._

"_You are being unreasonable ReBeca; if you can't discuss this like an adult then you don't deserve to be treated like one. Therefore you will be rescheduling the concerts you cancelled and you will give up this silly notion of being a music producer," her father stated coolly. Beca examined her father's demeanour and for the first time in her life she stood her ground, refusing to let her father walk all over her._

"_You want me to act like an adult? Fine dad, I will not be rescheduling the concert, I will not give up my dream and you can get the hell out of this house," Beca stated firmly, making sure to maintain eye contact with her father. Her father didn't say anything, simply eyeing Beca with disapproval before storming out of the house. Beca stood in the center of the room frozen, trying to process all that had just happened. Suddenly everything came crashing down around her as she collapsed onto the ground sobbing and unable to control herself._

_Chloe had been waiting at the top of the stairs, wanting to be able to hear what was going on so that she knew how to best help Beca once her father left. Hearing Beca's father storm out of the house Chloe snuck back into Beca's room waiting for the brunette to come and join her. When ten minutes had passed without Beca appearing, Chloe Became worried and made her way down to the living room. Chloe stopped abruptly as she walked into the room, seeing Beca on the floor crying was something that Chloe never thought she would see. Rushing over to the younger girl, Beca was immediately pulled into the red head's arms, as Chloe tried to desperately comfort her. They had been sitting like that for almost ten minutes and Chloe was beginning to worry that Beca still wasn't responding to any of Chloe's soothing words. In a final effort to calm Beca down Chloe began to sing,_

You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

_Almost immediately Beca's sobs began to subside, Chloe was shocked with how easily the song had been able to calm Beca down so she continued_

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

_By the end of the song Beca was no longer clinging to Chloe and had completely stopped sobbing into Chloe's shoulder. Instead, Beca was looking at Chloe with a look that could only be described as love. _

"_You feeling better?" Chloe asked softly, not wanting to upset Beca any further. Beca looked into Chloe's eyes, wondering what she had done to deserve someone so amazing, the next words slipping out of her mouth without her even having to think about it. _

"_I love you," Beca said confidently, even though the girls had already expressed their feelings after their fight neither one of them had mentioned the L word again, having silently agreed that they needed to let the relationship develop more before repeating the words that they both felt. Chloe's mouth opened in shock, taking in Beca's expression and seeing nothing but love. Chloe grinned and kissed Beca lightly._

"_I love you too Beca. So much," Chloe whispered against Beca's lips, smiling at the younger girl. _

_When Beca and her mom had first moved to Canyon Lake Beca had constantly wished that she had been able to stay in New York and that her father hadn't cheated, but in that moment Beca knew that she wouldn't change anything Because it had led her to Chloe._

Beca smiled to herself as she walked into the airport, the memory of that day always brought mixed emotions but no matter what, it always solidified how much she loved Chloe. After that day, whenever one of them was upset they would sing or hum titanium in order to help the other calm down.

Beca made her way towards the arrival gate, her nerves for the evening intensifying the longer she waited. A vibration from her pocket caused Beca to jump slightly as she reached for her phone,

_Calm down babe, everything is going to be fine. Also, I don't think you're going to be able to keep your eyes off me tonight ;) Love you and don't freak out, everything will be fine._

_-Chloe_

Beca smiled. Of course Chloe knew exactly what she was feeling and exactly how to calm her down and make her feel better taking a seat by the arrivals area Beca began to banter back and forth with Chloe allowing the red head to ease her worries. Beca was so absorbed with her phone that she didn't notice when a woman of medium height with shoulder length brown hair came up to Beca with a large grin on her face. Seeing Beca so engrossed with her phone the older woman laughed and placed a hand gently on her shoulder so as not to startle her too badly. Beca's head snapped up at the contact, a massive grin spreading across her face when she saw her mother standing in front of her, with a grin just as large.

"Mom!" Beca exclaimed happily, jumping up from her seat. "Sorry, I didn't see you there, I was just texting Chloe," Beca offered an excuse for her lack of attention.

"It's fine sweetie, don't worry. Besides I know it's boring waiting around here, at least Chloe was able to keep you entertained," Beca's mom smiled. "So how have you been? You had you're first Bella's rehearsal today right? How's Chloe? Tell me everything," her mom rambled, spitting out questions at a rapid pace.

"Mom calm down, we have two days, I'm sure that some of your questions can wait. I'm fine, Barden hasn't been too bad, Chloe goes out of her way to make it bearable," Beca said, smiling internally at some of the ways Chloe had made Barden bearable. "The rehearsal was fine but the music is dated so Aubrey and I are probably going to butt heads a lot. As for Chloe she's joining us for dinner so I'll let you question her about her life instead of you getting all that info second hand," Beca stated in answer to her mom's questions, leading her out of the airport towards her parked car.

"Are we meeting Chloe at the restaurant or are we picking her up?" Beca's mom inquired, watching her daughter's reaction at the mere mention of the red head's name.

"Oh we're picking her up, she would have come with to get you but she has a massive Chemistry test on Monday so she's studying now," Beca explained, pulling on to the highway, "Enough about me mom, what's been going on with you? What's happening at home?" Beca questioned, content to let her mom talk for the rest of the car ride. Before she knew it they were pulling up outside of Chloe's apartment. Beca's mom opted to stay in the car while Beca made her way upstairs to get the red head. Beca reached Chloe's door in record time. Before she could knock on the door it was flung open revealing Chloe on the other side. Beca's mouth dropped open as she took in the sight of Chloe standing before her. Chloe had decided to dress more appropriately for the evening than Beca had and the effect it was having on Beca was amazing. Chloe stood before her dressed in skin tight black jeans, a sheer blue tank top that flowed over every curve and a black blazer that made Chloe's light blue eyes pop dramatically. Chloe had finished the look with a simple pair of black heels making her even taller than Beca. Chloe smirked at her girlfriend's reaction and rolled her eyes, grabbing Beca's hand and leading her out into the hall.

"Close your mouth babe, you'll catch flies," Chloe teased, taking in Beca's appearance. Chloe smiled, seeing how much effort Beca had placed into her outfit to make it look like she didn't care. "You look really hot by the way," Chloe pointed out before stepping outside and making her way to Beca's car. "Hello Ms. Astley," Chloe greeted, getting into the car.

"Hello Chloe, and how many times do I have to tell you please call me Janice," Beca's mom said with mock exasperation.

"Sorry Janice," Chloe corrected with a smile.

"There, now was that so hard? Now tell me what's been going on in your life, Beca has refused to say anything telling me to ask you myself. Something about her not paying enough attention and not wanting to mess up details," Beca's mom sighed.

"Please, Beca pays more attention to what's going on around her than most people I know, she probably just didn't want to talk," Chloe replied, teasing her girlfriend as they pulled out of the parking lot. The whole ride, Chloe and Beca's mom talked companionably. It made Beca happy knowing that the two most important people in her life got along so well.

"Okay guys we're here," Beca said, pulling up to the restaurant. After parking, the three women made their way into the restaurant giving their name to the hostess who sat them quickly. Once they were seated Beca's mom took one look at the two girls and finally asked the question that had been plaguing her since earlier that summer.

"So will one of you tell me what's going on?" Janice asked lightly once their food had arrived, seeing how nervous both of the young women were.

"Mom, Chloe and I have something to tell you," Beca began hesitantly, having not planned to tell her mom about their relationship so early in the evening.

"What is it Beca? You look like you're about to have a heart attack, you're so nervous," her mother teased. Chloe seeing Beca's distress squeezed her hand under the table in a show of support, but kept quiet, knowing that Beca wanted to be the one to tell her mom about them.

"Chloe and I are together," Beca said, watching her mother's face for any sign of approval or disgust. "Romantically," she added when her mother didn't respond. Beca's mom looked between the two girls eyeing each of them critically, before a small smile began to slowly spread across her face.

"Finally, you two admitted your feelings for each other. You've only been best friends over two years now, but I knew there was something else there, especially when Beca was so upset last September because you had left for Barden. So how long has this been going on?" Beca's mom asked pleasantly. Beca and Chloe were shocked. They had anticipated a lot of reactions but none of them had been this positive. Chloe decided to answer the question Because Beca still seemed to be in shock.

"We've been dating for a little over a year and a half," Chloe supplied, confusion covering her face when Janice's face clouded over. Turning to her daughter, Janice began to question Beca tightly.

"You've been dating that long and you didn't see fit to tell me?" her mom questioned, hurt evident in her voice.

"Mom how could we? We started dating Chloe's senior year, both still living in Canyon Lake. We'd heard the story about the kid who came out to his parents and had been so horribly ridiculed that he and his family had to move. We didn't want that happening to either of our families. Besides if we had come out we would have been able to deal with it together, but with Chloe going away to school we agreed that leaving me behind to deal with the backlash was probably a really bad idea. Please don't feel bad, I've already lost one parent Because of this and I don't want to lose another," Beca pleaded, desperation coloring her pleas.

"What do you mean you've already lost one parent? Did you tell your father already?" her mother questioned, upset that she had found out after her ex husband.

"Yes we did, and he didn't take it well. If it hadn't been for Sheila I don't know what he would have done," Beca said, launching into the story of what had happened at dinner the week previous. By the end of the story both Chloe and Beca felt emotionally drained and Beca's mom was practically vibrating with anger.

"That asshole," she said venomously, not wanting to cause a scene in the restaurant by raising her voice any higher. "How dare he speak to either of you like that? I may not like Sheila but I'm glad that she was there for you two after that asshole left. I can't believe he would speak to his own daughter like that. And the fact that he couldn't be bothered to remember that his only daughter was deathly allergic to eggplant and then tried to force her to eat it, I could kill that man."

"It's fine mom, he was never much of a father anyway so I'm looking at it as a way to finally get rid of him," Beca said simply, draping her arm over the back of Chloe's chair allowing the red head to cuddle into her side. Beca's mom smiled at the couple as she waved for the cheque.

"Okay if you're sure," she said slowly, watching both girls' faces for any sign that they weren't okay with what had happened. Seeing nothing but love from in of them Beca's mom smiled contentedly. As they left the restaurant Beca's mom hailed a cab, stating that she would just go straight to her hotel from there, allowing the girls to have some time alone. Hugging her mom good bye, Beca and Chloe made their way through the parking lot towards Beca's car.

"That went really well," Chloe said happily, buckling her seat belt as Beca backed out of the parking space and drove away from the restaurant.

"Yeah it did, it went a lot better than I was expecting. I mean I figured mom would be upset that I told her after my father, but she still took it well," Beca said gladly.

"I'm really happy that she did; now we only have one parent who's not okay with us. But we have an amazing support system to help us deal with everything," Chloe said positively, grinning as she rested her hand lightly on Beca's thigh. They sat in companionable silence as they drove until they were pulled out of that silence by the sound of Beca's phone vibrating on the center console breaking into their thoughts.

"Can you see who that is babe?" Beca requested. "I'm driving."

"Yeah sure," Chloe said, picking up the phone and seeing who it was from. "It's from Lilly," Chloe looked at Beca hesitantly, both girls worried about what the message might contain.

"Open it, what does it say?" Beca asked tentatively, as she pulled into the parking lot outside of Chloe's apartment, both girls having silently agreed that Beca would be staying over that night.

"She's called a Bella's meeting," Chloe stated quietly. "She has a name for us,"

_**Woooh that was an annoying chapter to write, I originally wasn't going to have a flashback in this chapter but I really wanted to touch upon why Titanium was important to the girls. Thank you so much for reading.**_

_**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please leave a review and let me know what you thought. If I can get ten or more reviews with this chapter I promise there will be a surprise in the next chapter…whether or not it's a good surprise or bad one is up to you. **_

Beca's outfit : www. polyvore beca/set?id= 72863359 (remove spaces)

Chloe's outfit: www. polyvore chloe /set?id= 71471198 (remove spaces)


	10. Chapter 10

Prettier With You

_**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and response to the last chapter, you have no idea how much it means to me. As always thanks to IK for putting up with my atrocious grammar. Please take a minute at the end of the chapter to review.**_

_**Please be warned there is a lot of harsh language, and homophobic slurs in this chapter, it needed to be done to get Character view points across but it disgusted me to write it.**_

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the creators of Pitch Perfect**_

"Lilly figured out the name? Already?" Beca asked incredulously, making sure to keep her eyes on the road.

"Apparently Lilly says to meet her and the rest of the Bella's at my place. Something about no one being able to eavesdrop," Chloe said, anticipation mounting, knowing that they would soon know who had been tormenting them for the past week.

"Okay, that makes sense," Beca said turning into the parking lot outside of Chloe's apartment. "What are we going to do once we know who it is?" Beca questioned as she got out of the car.

"I don't know but I'm sure the girls will all have some ideas of how to deal with this. I feel like Lilly's done this before so she should have ideas for sure," Chloe suggested, grabbing Beca's hand as she led her through the entrance and up to her apartment. When Chloe opened the door she was surprised to find all of the Bella's already there, waiting for the arrival of the red head and brunette.

"Alright, we're here. Now what did you find, Lilly?" Beca questioned, draping her coat over the back of the couch and taking her seat in the empty gap that had been left for her. Chloe immediately sat down on Beca's lap, making herself comfortable before turning to face their friends. Aubrey spoke up first with a grim look on her face.

"You know how you guys said that Jesse recognized the number?" Aubrey questioned carefully.

"Yeah, he then left to see if he could figure out where he had seen it," Chloe said, disbelief suddenly overcoming her features. "You're not saying Jesse did it, are you? He may have been a little annoying but I can't see him doing something this horrible." Chloe stated firmly.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Aubrey stated. "I'm saying the reason he knows the number is because it was given to him after he had been initiated as a Treble. The number belongs to Bumper," Aubrey finished, seething with anger and disgust.

"It's Bumper?" Chloe exclaimed shocked. "What the hell do you mean, it's Bumper? What the fuck does he have against us?" Chloe cried out in frustration, shocking both Aubrey and Beca, both of whom had never heard Chloe utter a profanity no matter how stressed or upset. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and wrapped her arms around her shaking girlfriend.

"It's going to be alright babe; I promise we'll get him back. He won't know what hit him," Beca promised, placing a gentle kiss against Chloe's temple. Relaxing into Beca, Chloe nodded her head in agreement, allowing the comforting feeling of her girlfriend's arms around her to calm her down. Turning to the rest of the girls Chloe only had one question on her mind.

"Okay, how do we deal with this?" she asked, still trying to calm down from her outburst. Lilly smiled and Fat Amy grinned.

"Don't fret red. You and short-stack there got nothing to worry about," Fat Amy assured. "Back in Tasmania, I was the queen of revenge. I mean, how could I not be. So many girls were jealous over my sexy body and boyfriends that I dealt with my fair share of cat fights… Well, they were more like crocodile fights 'cause that's how vicious they got but you get my drift." Fat Amy claimed, grinning. Chloe just looked at her in amazement while Beca tried not to be creeped out by the grin on Lilly's face and the mumbled mention of fire.

Chloe and Beca looked around their group of friends and realized that even though they hadn't known these girls all that long, they were willing to help them through. As they planned, it didn't take them long to realize that they would need some help from outside of the Bella's. A quick discussion led the Treblemakers, minus Bumper, to be invited over to the already cramped apartment where they were all disgusted by their captain's actions. They immediately offered their support and the planning continued late into the night. It was around three in the morning when Aubrey placed her phone on the table.

"Alright, so Justin is once again running the riff off and has agreed to help us out if we can make it passed one round without knowing the category. He has already added what we asked for and said that if I ever called him again this early in the morning I owed him a date," Aubrey listed as she ran through the conversation for the gathered students.

"Okay, so before everyone leaves let's just go through the plan once more," Jesse stated, having taken the lead of planning with Aubrey as Beca thought the most effective way to deal with Bumper was to beat the ever loving shit out of him and Chloe just wanted the whole ordeal over with. Aubrey nodded and began to go through the plan one last time before letting everyone go for the night.

"Okay, so tomorrow the Trebles are going to be leaving little notes for Bumper throughout the Treble house where they all lived, notes similar to what he texted Beca and Chloe. We know he'll be able to connect the dots but won't be able to do anything about it without admitting what he's been up to. Hopefully this will have him somewhat spooked by the time he gets to the riff off. Beca, you need to remember not to lunge for his throat otherwise we'll be spending the evening bailing you out of jail instead of dealing with this asshole," Aubrey warned, knowing that it would be up to her and Chloe to prevent Beca from attacking Bumper. "Now as I was saying earlier, Justin has promised to add 'Angry Rock Songs' as a category and have the second round land on it. We all have the songs we're going to be doing and girls, remember to look at Bumper while singing so that he knows the anger and overall hatred is being directed at him," Aubrey said in a very military like manner. Jesse then took over explaining the next part of the plan.

"Right, and once the actual riff off is done Beca and Chloe will go up to him and tell him to meet us at the Bella's rehearsal space, where we will all be waiting. There, we will confront him, and threaten to tell the police if he doesn't stop. Now I'm really sorry Beca, Chloe, before we showed up I overheard Bumper telling some of the more homophobic seniors, that he thought there were lesbians in the Bella's and they promised to be on the look out for any," Jesse paused, "as they phrased it, 'dyke bitches, who simply need a good screwing to convert them,'" Jesse said, disgusted that he even had to say something so atrocious. Chloe winced at the words, burrowing herself into Beca's side, while Beca looked like she wanted to punch something. "So you guys need to be careful tomorrow night. Now it goes without a doubt that Bumper will be kicked out of the group but we still need to decide whether to take this to the dean or not." Jesse said gently, noticing the silent tears running down Chloe's face while Beca tried to keep her own emotions in check so that she could properly comfort Chloe.

"No," Beca said firmly, shocking everyone in the room except Chloe who seemed to know exactly what Beca was thinking. "If we tell the dean, then Bumper is kicked out or suspended, but that is all, if we keep it to ourselves and record his confession then we can hang it over his head for the rest of the semester. That way, he knows what it's like living with something dangling over your head," Beca explained, watching the group nod in agreement.

"Great, that sounds like a plan," Aubrey agreed. She was about to let the group go when Lilly tentatively raised her hand, "Yes Lilly, what is it?" Aubrey questioned, the room falling silent in an attempt to hear what the quiet girl was going to say. All they saw though was her lips moving.

Sighing in frustration Fat Amy spoke up, "Sorry what was that? I have the best hearing in Tasmania but even I couldn't catch that."

Lilly sighed and spoke a little louder, "I said, can I have a few minutes alone with him once we're done? I promise once I'm through with him he'll never bother any of us again." Lilly said with a tiny smile as she began to play with a lighter that she seemed to have pulled out from thin air.

Everyone was shocked and probably a little scared so they agreed to Lilly's request. With their plans finalized, the Trebles left clutching the notes to be scattered through their house the next day. The Bella's were next to leave, anxious for what the next day would bring. Once everyone had left, Aubrey bid the couple a good night and went into her own bedroom, allowing them time to absorb everything that has happened.

"Hey Chlo," Beca began; only continuing when Chloe made a sound showing that she was listening, "you know what I just realized?"

"Hmm, what's that?" Chloe questioned.

"I realized how awesome our friends are," Beca smiled as she placed a tender kiss on Chloe's forehead. Chloe nodded her head in agreement before a loud yawn escaped from her mouth. "Okay babe, you're tired, I'm tired, let's go to bed. We're going to need our rest for tomorrow," Beca said, pulling Chloe to her feet and leading the half asleep Chloe to her room. After both girls had changed and gotten under the covers, they moved closer together, falling asleep peacefully and without worry for the first time in a week.

The next morning, all of the Bella's were once again gathered at Chloe and Aubrey's small apartment, anxiously awaiting an update from the Trebles. Chloe and Beca had taken the same position from the night before, Beca sitting on the couch and Chloe sitting on Beca, Fat Amy was in the kitchen raiding the fridge, while Aubrey was pacing the floor nervously. All of the other girls had scattered themselves throughout the apartment waiting for news.

While the girls waited, the boys were placing various notes throughout the Treble house. Notes that said things like, 'We know who you are, stop now and we won't report you'. The notes also got slightly more aggressive, 'if you try to harm either one of us, you better be able to sleep with one eye open because we know where you live and we are not above confronting you in front of all the Trebles'. When Bumper received the first note he paled noticeably, checking over his shoulder quickly to make sure none of the other Trebles had seen the message before shoving it deep in his pocket. Jesse had been discreetly watching hidden behind the counter. Satisfied with Bumper's response, he sent a quick text to the Bella's to let them know what was happening.

"Guys I got a text from Jesse," Beca announced to the room as everyone fell silent waiting for Beca to continue. "He says that Bumper seemed really freaked out by the note and we should all be ready for tonight because it looks like our plan's going to work really effectively," Beca finished happily, pocketing her phone and smiling at the rest of the girls.

For the rest of the day the Bella's and Trebles were all busy preparing for that night's riff off. Beca and Chloe were able to spend more time with Beca's mom, something that delighted all three women, until Beca's mom delivered some bad news.

"I'm so sorry girls but my boss just called and said that he needs me to go home and work on a case, something about it being too high profile for the other lawyers and such. I'm so sorry but he didn't really leave me with much choice," she explained apologetically.

"It's fine mom, really," Beca assured. "I'm just glad we got to spend a little time together," Beca said.

"Same here, Janice. It was really nice being able to spend time with you _and _let you know about us," Chloe informed with a small smile.

"Well I'm glad you two told me. You are just so cute together, my little Bechloe," Beca's mom grinned, laughing at the horrified look on her daughter's face.

"Your what? What the hell is Bechloe?" Beca questioned, looking between her mom and her laughing girlfriend.

"It's your couple name, duh," her mom said laughing. Chloe just grinned.

"It's cute. I never really considered us the type of couple that would have a couple name, but I really like it," Chloe said happily.

"I'm glad you do dear, now I have to go otherwise I'm going to miss my flight. I'll see you both at Christmas." With one final good bye Beca's mom was getting into a taxi headed towards the airport.

"It was nice seeing your mom, even if it was only for a little while," Chloe said as they made their way to the pool later that evening.

"Yeah it was, but you just like the fact that we now have a couple name," Beca said teasingly.

"You have to admit it's kind of cool, we are now that much closer to being like Brangelina," Chloe teased allowing the humour to hide her apprehension for the evening's upcoming events.

"Mhm, sure babe, keep telling yourself that," Beca said, swinging their hands as they looked into the pool where the riff off was going to be held. In their excitement they were completely oblivious to the glares they were receiving from the edge of the pool. "Hey losers, ready for tonight?" Beca greeted as they approached the circle of Bella's huddled together to avoid the cold.

"Yup, I'm gonna finish him like a cheese cake," Fat Amy declared, eyeing Bumper threateningly behind his back.

"Well wait 'till later to do that, okay? Justin looks like he's ready to start," Chloe suggested as Justin walked into the center of the crowded pool. Beca recognized him instantly as the young man who was in charge of auditions.

"Alright welcome to this year's riff off. My name is Justin and because I can't sing, I get stuck running these events so don't cross me. The rules are as follows, in order to cut someone off you must use the exact word, if you mess up the lyrics you are cut off. The group that makes it to the end of their song wins the round. If a group does not participate in the round they are cut off. So without further ado, our first category is…'Songs Ruined By Glee'. One note with this category, if you choose to do a song that Glee did as a duet you must duet as well. Now let the riff off begin," Justin called to the crowd. To almost everyone's surprise it was the BU Harmonics who made it to the center first.

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home_

When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna-

At this point Bumper and Donald strode confidently into the center of the circle effectively cutting of the Harmonics as they began to sing Billionaire,

_I wanna be a billionaire so fuckin' bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights yeah  
A different city every night oh I, I swear, the world better prepare  
For when-

Beca smirked, without knowing it the boys had set her up perfectly, allowing her to cut them off with a self satisfied smile, launching into one of her favourite Paramore songs.

_When I was younger, I saw, my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart, and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist  
_

As Beca worked her way into the chorus she made sure to lock eyes with Chloe. Even though the reason Beca had picked the song was because it fit the category, it didn't stop it from accurately describing her relationship with Chloe.

_But, darling,  
_

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

Maybe I-

Beca was so caught up in Chloe's sea blue eyes that she didn't notice Bumper coming into the circle until he forcefully shoved her out of the way as he began to sing. His action earned him many groans of disapproval from the crowd but he merely grinned and began his song.

_I fill you up  
Let's have a party  
Let's have a party_

I love you, red solo cup  
I lift you up  
Proceed to party  
Proceed to party

Now, I really love how you're easy to stack  
But I –

Aubrey stood huddled in a group of Bella's, shocked that bumper thought Red Solo Cup was an appropriate song for the riff off, hell the majority of that song wasn't even proper singing. Aubrey was trying to figure out a song to cut him off with when Chloe pushed her way into the middle dragging a confused Beca behind her. Beca's look of confusion turned to a slight glare when Chloe began to sing. The song she had picked was a duet, forcing Beca to join in.

_I gave you my key_

Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart

So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart

And nobody told us  
'Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us, babe  
I think we can make it

So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
You put the sparks to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights

Chloe and Beca were working their way through the song alternating between the two of them when one of the girls from the High Notes, Nina, Chloe thought her name was, made her way to the center of the circle before she began to sing.

_One pill makes you larger  
And one pill makes you small  
And the ones that mother gives you  
Don't do anything at all  
Go ask Alice  
When she's ten feet tall_

And if you go chasing rabbits  
And you know you're going to fall  
Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar

The girl suddenly stopped and made her way back over to her friends who were all laughing quietly. Justin shook his head and made his way back to the center of the circle.

"And that folks is the effect of medical marijuana. Now because they didn't even remotely match the song, High Notes you have been, cut off," he said, clapping with the rest of the gathered crowd. "Now for the next category," he exclaimed, pointing towards the wheel on the wall once more. "Alright, and our next category is Angry Rock Songs." Justin then stepped out of the circle opening it up to the rest of the groups still in the competition. Having been anticipating the category, the Bella's were the first to respond with the song they had prepared. Cynthia Rose took the lead and marched confidently into the center to begin the song.

_Na na na na na  
Na na na na na_

Na na na na na  
Na na na na na

Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na

At this point in the song Chloe took over leading the Bella's through the song as she glared pointedly at Bumper the whole time. Bumper's smirk fell and he began to look a little frightened as the girls continued to sing,

_We came to battle, baby  
We came to win the war  
We won't surrender 'till we  
Get what we're looking for  
We're blowing out our speakers  
There goes the neighbourhood  
A little scissor happy, little misunderstood_

We can turn you on... Or we will turn on you

Daughters of darkness, sister insane  
A little evil, goes a long long way  
We stand together  
No, we're not afraid-

Jesse walked towards the group signalling that he was going to cut them off with the song he and the other Trebles had prepared in order to help the Bella's confront Bumper.

_Afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
_

Bumper looked confused and a little frightened as he slowly realized all of the anger and hate in the songs was being directed at him. It wasn't until he caught Chloe and Beca watching his reaction did he realize what they were doing. The thought of this scared him shitless.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you-

Chloe walked forward, the Bella's parting to let her through as she moved to cut off Jesse with the next planned song. Glancing over her shoulder at Beca, Chloe was comforted seeing her girlfriend giving her a supportive nod, knowing that this was normally the type of music she stayed away from. Taking a deep breath, Chloe cut Jesse off and began to sing,

_You were born to burn  
This ain't no disease, you don't need a cure  
It's our time now, to come out  
If you're a freak like me  
If you're a freak like me_

We're underground but we will not surrender  
We're gonna give em something to remember, Yeah  
So write your name in gasoline, and set that shit on fire

If you're a freak like me, Wave your flag  
If you're a freak like me, Get off your ass  
It's our time now, To let it all hang out

So shout if you're a freak like me, Don't apologize  
They can't hold you down, You were born to rise  
It's our time now, duke of earls

If you're a freak like me  
If you're a freak like me  
Are you a freak like me?  
Are you a freak like me?

If you're a freak like me, Wave your flag  
If you're a freak like me, Get off your ass  
It's our time now, To let it all hang out

So shout if you're a freak like me, Don't apologize  
They can't hold you down, You were born to –

Donald walked to the center for the final song the Trebles had planned, all of the Trebles followed him and leaving Bumper standing there in confusion, looking slightly scared when all of the Trebles turned to face him, standing in line with the Bella's, a silent show of support,

_To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I felt this way before  
So insecure_

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I-

Finally the Bella's moved into their final song allowing Beca and Chloe to take the lead. A song that would hopefully help them get their point across to Bumper once they confronted him,

_I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me,  
Well sentence me to another life_

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same (Yeah!)  
We're not the same (Yeah!)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (Hey!)  
It's good (Hey!)  
It's good (Hey!)

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

_And this is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself_

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same (No!)  
We're not the same (No!)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (Hey!)  
It's good (Hey!)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out.

When the Bella's had finished the song the whole pool was cheering loudly, even Justin looked impressed as he announced the Barden Bella's as the winners of the riff off. Having promised to split the win with the Trebles, the Bella's simply rolled their eyes watching carefully as Beca and Chloe made their way over to a very nervous Bumper. Beca leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Meet us at the auditorium in twenty minutes, and don't think you have the option of saying no," Beca said menacingly. Linking her hand with Chloe's Beca made her way back over to the celebrating Bella's and Trebles, shooting them a meaningful glance. Both groups sobered quickly, following the two girls to the arranged meeting place.

Aubrey swiftly unlocked the door to the auditorium and everyone shuffled in, all a little on edge for what was to happen next. The Trebles took their places standing behind the Bella's, doing their best to look intimidating, while all of the girls stood behind Beca and Chloe in a show of support for their friends. The group of students didn't have to wait long until Bumper walked in with a nervous look upon his face.

"Okay, what are you going to do to me?" Bumper asked nervously, taking a seat in front of Beca and Chloe, sceptically eyeing all of the people gathered behind them.

"We're just going to talk," Chloe said calmly. It had been decided the night before that Beca and Chloe would be the only ones to speak to him. It had then been decided between Chloe and Beca that Chloe would be the one to lead the discussion because Beca was sure she would hit him.

"Okay so talk," he said regaining some of his cockiness, causing Beca to grit her teeth and glare menacingly.

"Bumper shut the fuck up and listen. You have lost any and all right to take part in this discussion," Beca threatened, smirking when she saw Bumper swallow and nod.

"What we want to say is simple," Chloe began, "We want you to leave us alone. No more texts and no more threats. If you break any of these requests then we will go directly to the dean and tell him what we know." Chloe finished, creeping Bumper out completely with how friendly and calm she was being about the whole thing. Donald stepped forward and began to speak on behalf of the Trebles.

"You have been kicked out of the Trebles as well, we refuse to associate ourselves with someone who could behave so poorly towards other people and we are disgusted that you were our captain," Donald said harshly while all of the Trebles nodded their heads in agreement, all deeply repulsed by their former captain's actions. "We want to hear you apologize to Beca and Chloe. If you don't, then when you go to the house to pick up your stuff it won't exactly be intact. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Bumper looked at the groups before shaking his head defiantly.

"I refuse to apologize, you may be able to get me to stop with the threats but I was only doing it to help the Trebles. I refuse to apologize to a pair of queers when I believe they shouldn't be allowed on campus," he said confidently, maintaining eye contact with Beca and Chloe the whole time. Beca lunged for him but was restrained by Jesse who had been waiting for her to snap.

"Beca calm down, if you attack him he can press charges and then you're no better than he is," Jesse warned, only releasing his grip when Beca has slumped into Chloe's side. Chloe started whispering calming words into Beca's ear, knowing that this was especially hard on Beca after her father's reaction.

"Ugh, you two disgust me," Bumper said, reminding everyone of his presence. Beca's head snapped in his direction causing him to flinch slightly. Beca opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by Lilly's hand on her shoulder.

"Can I have my five minutes now?" she quietly requested. The rest of the group nodded, leaving a grinning Lilly with a confused Bumper.

The group made their way outside closing the door behind them. The moment that the door closed Fat Amy had her ear pressed against the heavy metal trying to hear what was happening on the other side.

"I hear whimpering," Fat Amy announced after a minute, "and something that sounds like her lighter." Everyone rushed to the door trying to see if Amy was pulling their leg but they could all hear the distinct whimpering with the click of a lighter. Once the five minutes were up the group walked back in, all scanning Bumper for any sign of injuries. As they looked him over the group silently agreed that he looked fine, just terrified of the small Asian girl sitting across from him. As they approached, she smiled and turned to face Bumper once more.

"Is there anything you would like to say?" she whispered with a smile. Bumper nodded his head vigorously, truly frightened of the small woman across from him. Turning his head towards Beca and Chloe before speaking.

"I'm sorry for what I did; it was wrong of me to blackmail you for my own gain and I need to learn that love is love, no matter genders it's shared between. I'm going to go to the Treble house now and get my stuff and I will never bug you again," Bumper said hurriedly, looking at Lilly for approval and with a small nod of her head Bumper jumped up from his chair and ran to collect his belongings. The group watched him leave in shock, all turning their gaze towards Lilly in awe and terror. Lilly simply shrugged her shoulders and left the room. Everyone followed her with their eyes, now slightly fearful of the small girl. Shaking their heads, both teams followed her out of the auditorium, intent on heading back to the party, with Beca and Chloe pulling up the rear.

"Hey babe, wait up a sec," Beca said, pulling Chloe away from the group. Chloe followed along confused as to what her girlfriend was doing.

"What's up Becs? I thought you wanted to go to the party?" Chloe questioned cautiously, trying to understand why Beca looked so nervous and wasn't meeting her eyes.

"I do, I just need to do this first," Beca said looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Okay, shoot," Chloe prompted, puzzled by Beca's behaviour. Taking a deep breath Beca began to voice what was on her mind.

"So, you know I love you right?" Beca began, continuing as Chloe nodded her head. "And you know I would never want to hurt you," Chloe's face fell. Was Beca breaking up with her, "but-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Chloe asked tearfully. She could feel her heart cracking at the thought. Beca was shocked and quickly shook her head putting Chloe at ease slightly. But the red head still looked worried, "Okay well that's good."

"I would never break up with you Chlo, I love you, and I would never want to hurt you like that. What I was trying to say, but I guess I wasn't doing a good job of it, was that I love you and I will always love you. You are my whole world Chloe and I want everyone else to know it." With that declaration Beca reached into her pocket and pulled out a little box, Chloe's hand flew to her mouth in shock. Beca opened the box to reveal a small ring, with a simple band and an infinity symbol laid in with small diamonds. "Now this is _not_ an engagement ring because we're eighteen and that would be absolutely ridiculous at our age, but what it is, is a promise. I worked all summer so that I could get you this a symbol of my promises to you. I promise that I will always love you and I will always support you through everything. I promise that when you come home from medical school and you're stressed out, I will always be there ready with a cup of hot chocolate, because it is one of the only things that can help distress you when you're upset. I promise you that at some point we will have the whole white wedding and the white picket fence, but for now, because we're only eighteen, all I can do is promise to love you for as long as you'll have me." By the time Beca finished her speech Chloe had tears streaming down her face as she nodded. Beca grinned as she slid the ring onto Chloe's finger, kissing her happily. When they pulled apart Chloe couldn't keep the grin off her face as she linked their fingers together and admired the ring.

"It's beautiful Beca, and hey I'm almost nineteen so we're not that young, at least I'm not" Chloe teased as they began to walk back to the party.

"Oh please babe, you're birthday is only like five weeks before mine, you were born on December eighth and I was born January fifth, so it's not like you're that much older than me," Beca said pretending to pout. Chloe just rolled her eyes and pulled them to a halt just outside of the party. Totally forgetting about Jesse's warning to be careful, Chloe captured Beca's bottom lip with her own and began to poor all of her pent up emotions into the kiss. Beca quickly reciprocated, pushing Chloe up against a nearby tree and running her tongue along Chloe's lip, begging for entrance which Chloe quickly granted, groaning as Beca started to let her hands wander. Both girls couldn't remember a time when they had been so happy, they knew they had each other and no one would ever be able to change that.

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the last part was so fluffy and I hope you all enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and to let you know that I have already started the next chapter. PLEASE review and let me know what you thought.**_

_**Until next time :D**_

_**Songs used:**_

_**Like a prayer - Glee (Madonna)**_

_**Billionaire - Glee (Travis**__** McCoy**__**&Bruno mars)**_

_**The Only Exception - Glee (Paramore)**_

_**Red Solo Cup - Glee (Toby Keith)**_

_**Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Glee (Elton John)**_

_**White Rabbit - Janis Joplin**_

_**Daughters of Darkness - Halestorm**_

_**Numb - Linkin Park**_

_**Freak Like Me - Halestorm**_

_**Crawling - Linkin Park**_

_**Ignorance - Paramore**_

Chloe's Ring: ** www. rakuten th /infinity-promise- ring. html** (remove spaces)


	11. Chapter 11

Prettier With You

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, I actually had it finished on Sunday just wanted to wait a little before I poseted. Just want to let you know that as a writer it really sucks when over 500 people read your chapter but only three review :(**

_**I apologize in advance :) Warning; this chapter has extreme violence and course language at the beginning, if that's not your thing I suggest you skip the first little bit.**_

_**I own nothing everything belongs to the creators of Pitch Perfect.**_

Chloe was the first one to pull away from the kiss, much to Beca's dismay. Chloe simply grinned at her girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the lips, linking their hands together before pulling them back towards the party.

"Hey Chloe, can I be really cheesy for a minute?" Beca asked with a teasing lilt in her voice. Chloe nodded her head still unable to suppress the grin on her face from earlier. "You know how when we first started dating you asked me what I thought true love was?"

"Yes, of course I do. I got mad because you didn't have an answer. When I had asked you, I had hoped you would have said something about our relationship but instead you ended up saying that music was true love," Chloe said confused at what her girlfriend was trying to get at.

"Well I know now. I knew then but I didn't want to say 'cause I was worried that I would freak you out," Beca said, continuing to walk towards the party.

"Oh please I'm the one who has boundary issues, nothing you could have said would have freaked me out," Chloe promised, intrigued with what Beca was going to say. "Well what did you want to say to me a year and a half ago?"

"Well, remember that really corny movie you made me watch? The one with Vince Vaughn, Owen Wilson and Rachel McAdams?" Beca questioned as they came to a halt on the path, the party's music just audible in the distance.

"Wedding Crashers? Yeah, what about it?" Chloe wondered, clearly confused at how the movie connected to Beca's view on true love.

"Well there's one line in the movie that stuck with me, that I think describes true love perfectly," Beca said smiling as she looked into Chloe's bright blue eyes. Chloe raised her eyebrow at Beca quizzically. "I think the line was, 'True love is your soul's recognition of its counterpoint in another'. And no matter how cliché it might be, but Chloe you're my counterpoint and I would do anything to keep you safe. That is another promise you can add to your ring," Beca grinned. Chloe's eyes were glistening with tears, wondering how on earth she got so lucky as to have such an absolutely incredible girlfriend.

"I love you so much Beca," Chloe said sincerely before fusing their mouths together for the umpteenth time that night. Both girls were so absorbed in the kiss that they didn't hear the group of men approach them until they started to speak.

"Oh look what we've got here boys. Looks like Bumper was right, there's a pair of dykes in the Barden Bellas," a rough voice called out, causing Beca and Chloe to break apart quickly with Beca immediately putting her body in front of Chloe's much to the red head's annoyance.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want?" Beca spat out slowly, easing herself and Chloe backwards away from the group.

"Doesn't matter who we are, all that matters is that we don't want a pair of fucking dyke bitches stinking up our campus and possibly infecting other students. But don't worry your pretty little head I'm sure there's some way we can help 'cure you'," the leader said, glancing around his group of friends smiling maliciously. Beca and Chloe took a second to take in the appearance of the group who had slowly started to circle them. The leader of the group was tall; probably over 6'2'', with rippling muscles and an arrogant smirk. The rest of the group looked almost identical; the only real difference that could be found was facial structure and height. It was then that the girls realized that there were a total of four people in the group, all with light brown hair and green eyes. Beca looked around apprehensively trying to find the best way to get Chloe out of there safely.

"Chlo, babe I need you to listen to me okay," Beca muttered under her breath while the group circled them. Beca felt Chloe nod against her shoulder. "When I say so I need you to run to the party and get help okay? Don't look back just run," Beca pleaded, knowing that Chloe would protest.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself," Chloe objected under her breath.

"Chloe please, I'll be fine; my dad made me take self defence classes when I was younger but I need to know you'll be safe. So when I say, 'go' you are going to run," Beca said, leaving no room for argument. The whole conversation took a total of thirty seconds but it was enough for the group to start closing in around them, Beca took her stance in front of Chloe, ignoring the first lesson she had ever heard about fighting, she attacked first, startling the group before her.

"GO, CHLOE I'LL BE FINE," Beca yelled as she swung at the closest member of the group, connecting firmly with his jaw. Beca used the diversion to glance over her shoulder to make sure that Chloe had indeed started to run towards the party. In Beca's moment of distraction the group had reassembled, the leader tapping her on the shoulder with a smirk.

"That was a real bad idea sweetheart, now it's four against one," he said while someone grabbed Beca forcefully from behind. Yanking hard on her arms the man pulled Beca's arms harshly behind her back, causing Beca to scream out in pain. The leader simply laughed, "If you think that was bad sweetheart you haven't seen anything yet." Pulling his arm back the man rammed his fist into Beca's stomach causing the brunette to slump forward in the arms holding her as all the air left her body. Beca had just started to recover when more blows were delivered from multiple angles causing her to collapse to the ground. Lying on the ground Beca tried to get up and run only to be forced back down again by a swift kick to her ribs. Beca could swear she could hear a crack under the pressure of the men's feet kicking her repeatedly in the side. She could only groan in pain and refused to scream, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. It wasn't until she felt someone stomp on her ankle and heard it crack that she allowed her composure to crumble, the tears finally beginning to flow freely and her cries of pain to be heard. "SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" the leader cried, punching Beca in the face a couple of times. This not only caused massive bruising but Beca was pretty sure her nose was broken now as well as her ankle.

"Fuck! Damien I think I hear someone coming, we have to go," one of the men said.

"Fuck you Josh. I told you, don't use names, besides we have a little bit of time. Just enough time for me to leave her a little something to remember us by," Damien said, pulling out a small switch blade as he yanked Beca's arm backwards further then Beca thought possible. This caused her to let out a blood curdling scream as her elbow popped out of its socket. Damien just grinned wickedly as he began to use the knife to carve one word into Beca's arm. At this point the pain became unbearable as Beca began to drift in and out of consciousness, a female voice, heard in the distance, calling out and scaring the men away. The last thing that Beca remembered, besides the pain, was Chloe's face swimming across her vision.

"Beca, no Beca, you have to stay awake okay? Aubrey called an ambulance before we got here, they should be here really soon, you just have to stay awake." Chloe pleaded with her girlfriend, not caring about all the blood that covered her clothes as she tried to keep her girlfriend awake, Beca offered a weak smile.

"I love you Chloe, and I'm glad you're safe," Beca wheezed before passing out. Chloe whimpered, hating how much like a goodbye that sounded. Chloe felt the tears flood her eyes and then a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Chloe you have to pull it together, you're the one who wants to be a doctor, you've taken all the biology courses and you have the most first aid training. You have ten people here who can help; all you have to do is tell us what to do. You can't fall apart, not when Beca needs you," Aubrey stated firmly, knowing that Chloe would be beyond herself with grief if Beca died and she could have prevented it somehow. Chloe took a deep breath before assessing Beca's wounds, paling at the sight of the blood gushing out of Beca's arm.

"Aubrey, I need you to take this," Chloe ordered, pulling her sweatshirt off, "and apply pressure to the cut on Beca's arm, it looks like it might be an arterial bleed and we need to stop it." Aubrey nodded her head and quickly began to apply pressure to Beca's slashed arm. Chloe continued to run her eyes down her girlfriend's body critically, looking for any other life threatening injuries. Remembering the wheeze in Beca's voice before she passed out Chloe turned to the assembled males with the group.

"Jesse I need you to call the ambulance again and update them on what's happened, then you and Uni need to go wait for the ambulance and then lead them straight back here. When you talk to the emergency operator tell them that there is an arterial bleed and a possible punctured lung," Chloe rattled off refusing to allow herself to go through survival rates in her head. Jesse nodded and he and Unicycle ran off to do as they had been told. Chloe took a deep breath before turning to Donald, "It looks like one of them stepped or jumped on Beca's ankle and her elbow looks like it's been dislocated, I need you to find things that can be used for splints; that would be anything rigid, so two boards or branches, anything that can be used to support her ankle and her elbow." Donald nodded and ran off looking for the requested material. Turning back to the rest of the group Chloe quickly requested they go to Beca's dorm room and gather a bag of things she would want in the hospital and to grab a change of clothes for Beca and Chloe herself who had become covered in Beca's blood. Somehow, Aubrey managed to stay perfectly clean of blood. Without even waiting for the girl's to consent Chloe went to Beca's chest and ripped off her shirt, cursing under her breath when she saw the swollen and bruised area. Moving her eyes over the rest of Beca's body Chloe let out a strangled cry. Chloe reassessed Beca's vitals, breathing a sigh of relief when she found that Beca's pulse was still strong and that she was still breathing. The only thing that was still worrying Chloe was how pale and cold Beca seemed to be, sure signs of shock, shock that Beca couldn't go into right now. Donald showed up a moment later carrying the materials for a splint, but before he could hand them to Chloe, Jesse and Unicycle came running back down the path with a couple of paramedics hot on their heels.

With the arrival of the professionals Chloe finally allowed herself to break down and cry, tightly gripping Beca's hand as though it were a life line. Chloe refused to let go and it was only when she felt the reassuring pressure of Aubrey's hand on her arm that she finally relinquished her grip on Beca allowing the paramedics to take her into the ambulance and be on their way to the hospital.

"Come one Chloe, you're coming in my car, we need to get to the hospital," Aubrey said, guiding the silent Chloe to her car.

"It's my fault," Chloe whispered as they pulled out of the parking lot and sped towards the hospital.

"Chloe it is not your fault," Aubrey said firmly. "In fact if it hadn't been for you I'm pretty sure Beca would have bled out on the ground back there. You were also the one telling us what to do and how to help; none of this is your fault. Beca might have died if it weren't for you."

"Yes it is," Chloe stated stubbornly. "If I hadn't left her there then-"

"Then instead of one injured person on their way to the hospital, there would be two dead people on their way to the morgue," Aubrey said sadly. "You need to understand Chloe, if anything had happened to _you_, Beca would never have been able to forgive herself. Beca knew that if you both stayed there no one would have known to come and help, no one would have known to call an ambulance and by the time you had been found it would have been too late," Aubrey said sternly as tears filled her own eyes at the thought of losing two of her best friends. "Look I know things don't look so good now but I know Beca, maybe not as well as you do, but I do know one thing," Aubrey stated.

"And what's that," Chloe said morosely, as Aubrey parked the car.

"I know that she loves you and that she will always do everything within her power to come back to you. Plus she knows I'll kill her if she dies and leaves you miserable," Aubrey stated confidently, knowing that some of what she had just said made no sense but wanting to see the red head smile even just a little. Chloe smirked slightly as she got out of the car before running to the desk in the emergency rooms waiting area.

"I'm looking for Beca Mitchell, she just came in," Chloe asked quickly, the nurse nodded before looking at Chloe.

"Are you family? Because if not I'm sorry but you have to sit in the waiting area until her next of kin can arrive," the nurse said. Chloe groaned as Aubrey made her way up behind her.

"Beca and her father are estranged and her mother is in Texas, can't you tell us anything?" Aubrey demanded.

"I'm sorry I can only give out information to family members," the nurse said firmly. Aubrey sighed catching a glint of something off of Chloe's finger. Aubrey snapped her head down taking in the small ring that adorned Chloe's ring finger.

"Does a fiancé work as family? Because Beca and my friend Chloe here just got engaged," Aubrey said confidently, praying that Chloe would play along. Luckily Chloe caught on quickly and began to join in on the lie.

"Please we got engaged last week, tonight was our first night out to celebrate, just… just tell me what's going on," Chloe pleaded, tears streaming down her face. The nurse looked at the distraught Chloe and sighed.

"Ms. Mitchell came in a few minutes ago, she was immediately sent to the OR and that is all I know at this point. A doctor will come out later to update you. In the mean time I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait over there," the nurse said pointing towards the empty waiting room. Aubrey nodded and began leading Chloe over to the room when the rest of the Bellas and Trebles stormed into the hospital making their way over to Chloe and Aubrey. Aubrey quickly filled them in on what was happening, telling them that a doctor would be out in a little while to update them on Beca's status. They all nodded and took their seats in the large waiting room, the room silent except for hushed sobbing coming from Chloe.

"I hate to be the one to ask," Fat Amy said, her normally boisterous tone and behaviour muted in the wake of the evenings activities, "but has anyone called her parents?" Chloe's head snapped up, how could she forget to tell Beca's parents? Even if her father wouldn't bother to call he still needed to know.

"I'll go do it," Chloe said, swiping at her eyes and taking deep breaths to try and compose herself for the most difficult phone calls of her life.

"No Chloe, I'll do it, you should be here to talk to the doctor," Jesse protested, shrinking back at Chloe's glare.

"No offense Jesse, but I should probably be the one to tell Beca's mom, seeing as I'm the only one she knows in this whole group, and the fact that she would want to know I'm okay as well. It is two birds with one stone. As for Beca's father I don't really give a shit, but I know that Beca's step mom will want to know," Chloe said, not meaning to bite off Jesse's head. "I'm sorry Jesse I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I really need to be the one to do this." Turning on her heel Chloe marched out of the hospital into the cool night air pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialling the familiar phone number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

As the phone rang Chloe tried to compose herself so that she wouldn't break down on the phone.

"Hello?" a voice greeted through the phone.

"Hi, Janice, it's Chloe," Chloe greeted sadly, noticing how similar Beca and her mom sounded.

"Oh, hi Chloe, not that I'm not happy to hear from you but why are you calling at 1:00 in the morning especially when it's 2:00 where you are? I mean I saw you not even twenty four hours ago?" the woman questioned, concern seeping through the phone. Chloe took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice calm and level as she explained what had happened.

"Beca was attacked," Chloe said, hearing a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone. "We were going to a party when a group of guys surrounded us, they started yelling things at us saying how we shouldn't be allowed at the school and how they would help cure us of our 'disease'," Chloe said spitting out the last word. At this point Chloe could hear Beca's mom running around on the other end of the line opening drawers as she quickly packed for her trip back to Atlanta. "Beca told me to run, I said no but then she assured me she had self defence training and she was fine, she said she needed to know I was safe and that I needed to get help. She then punched the closest guy, yelled at me to run and I did. When I got back to her with help she was laying on the ground with one of the attackers on top of her with a knife, they ran when we showed up but Beca's in surgery and they won't tell us anything," Chloe said, waiting for a response from the other end of the phone, shocked when she heard light chuckling.

"Oh she took self defence for like a week then dropped it saying she was bored," Beca's mom sighed. "Are you okay, Chloe?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm really worried about Beca but physically I'm fine. When do you think you'll be able to get here?" Chloe questioned.

"I'll be there in four hours tops, depending when the next flight is. I'm already on my way to the airport," the older woman informed.

"Okay I'll see you when you get here," Chloe said, grateful that the older woman would soon be there.

"Chloe take care of yourself okay? Beca wouldn't want you exhausting yourself," Janice warned.

"I will, bye." Hanging up the phone Chloe took a moment to mentally prepare herself for her next phone call, fully aware she was calling the man who hated her and Beca at 2:00 in the morning.

_Ring, Ring._

"Who is this? What do you want?" a groggy voice said over the speaker. Chloe sighed as she recognized the voice of Beca's father.

"Mr. Mitchell, it's Chloe Beale." Receiving no hint of recognition Chloe sighed, "Your daughter's girlfriend?" Chloe tried.

"I don't have a daughter, at least not anymore; I don't know what you're talking about," the man spat through the phone. Chloe could feel tears welling up in her eyes at the harsh words but pushed them aside as she heard a faint voice through the phone.

"John, give me the phone, I'll deal with it," Sheila said. Beca's father must have agreed because suddenly Chloe was greeted with the voice of Beca's step mom.

"Sheila?" Chloe questioned.

"Hi Chloe, not to be rude but why are you calling so early?" The woman questioned.

"Beca's been attacked. She's currently in the operating room, and I figured you guys should know," Chloe said, her composure starting to slip.

"Of course we should know, I'll tell John and we'll be right there," Sheila promised. Without another word the woman hung up the phone allowing Chloe to go back to the waiting room filled with her friends and their concerned gazes.

"What did her parents say?" Aubrey questioned as soon as Chloe sat down. Chloe sighed.

"Her mom should be here in a few hours; she was getting a flight, her dad said that he didn't have a daughter anymore and had no clue what I was talking about," Chloe spat, disgusted by the actions of Beca's father.

"So he's not coming?" Jesse inquired; shocked that someone could be so cruel to their own daughter.

"I don't know. I talked to Sheila and she said that they would be here soon, so we'll have to wait and see what happens.

The group had been waiting for an hour when Beca's father and step mother came storming into the hospital. Beca's father made his way over to Chloe, rage evident in his every movement.

"YOU DID THIS!" he bellowed at Chloe stalking towards her.

"No sir, I didn't, I swear. We were ambushed by a group of guys, there was nothing we could do," Chloe pleaded with the older man as she tried to explain what happened. _Crack._No one was more shocked then Chloe when a stinging sensation swept across her face starting at her eye and making its way through the rest of her face, sending her cascading to the ground. Suddenly all of the Trebles were on their feet in front of Chloe, staring menacingly at the man who had hit the red head.

"JOHN!" Sheila cried out. "Chloe is not to blame for this," she said sternly, appalled by her husband's behaviour.

"Yes she is," he cried. "If it weren't for her, Beca would still be on the right path, she would still be playing in piano concerts, working on compositions and playing with esteemed orchestras. She wouldn't be in love with a woman and she wouldn't have a stupid dream of becoming a DJ," the man cried out.

"I didn't do anything to Beca," Chloe stated firmly, her hand clutching her face as her eye began to swell shut. "When I met Beca she already wanted to be a DJ and she already hated how you had treated her as a child. Whenever she spoke about you it was with resentment. When you practically forced her to come to Barden I convinced her that it wasn't an attempt for you to try and control her life again, I convinced her it was because you genuinely wanted her to have a normal college experience and to try and fix your relationship, I guess I was wrong," Chloe spat at the man. Beca's father looked at her with disgust before making his way over to the far corner of the waiting room ignoring the rest of the assembled group.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, I had no clue he would do that," Sheila apologized profusely, sitting with the rest of the group and ignoring her husband for the time being.

"It's fine Sheila, it's not like you're the one who hit me. One question though, how did you even get him to show up?" Chloe questioned.

"I threatened to pay for Beca's trip to L.A and I said if he didn't show up I would go to a music magazine and tell them how awful he was to a musical prodigy," Sheila explained, confused when people gasped at the mention of Beca being a prodigy. "What?" she inquired.

"What do you mean Beca's a prodigy?" Jesse questioned incredulously. Chloe just grinned a little.

"Oh didn't you guys know? Beca is a musical prodigy; she's been playing piano since she was three and ever since then it's been any instrument she can get her hands on. She knows more about musical theory and composition than the rest of us combined," Chloe said as though it were completely normal. Both the Bellas and the Trebles looked at Chloe like she had an extra head, the only exceptions being Aubrey and of course Sheila. Chloe laughed, "Guys chill, Beca doesn't really like people knowing, it makes her feel uncomfortable." The group nodded and resumed their positions around the waiting room.

Another two hours passed before a doctor finally came out to give them an update.

"Family of Beca Mitchell?" he said with a grim look on his face. The look spoke volumes and Chloe felt her whole world shatter before her.

_**Whew, that one was difficult to write I hope you enjoyed it :) now originally I was going to have the number of reviews decide the outcome but my Beta has informed me that it is a cruel and unusual punishment so I'm not going to do it. But I will let the reviews motivate my writing speed. Thank you so much for reading PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review, I'm a bit of a review whore and I love reading what you guys think of the chapter, the good and the bad.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Prettier With You

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much for the amazing response to the last chapter :) I'm really glad you all enjoyed it, even though I'm sure you all wanted to kill me after the cliff hanger. Sorry that it took me so long to update; I'm a student and had a lot of school work this week. So without further ado I present the next chapter. **

**I own nothing. All characters belong to the creators of Pitch Perfect.**

"Family of Beca Mitchell?" the doctor called out with a grim look on his face. That look spoke volumes and Chloe felt her whole world shatter before her. Aubrey nudged Chloe forward to stand beside Beca's step mom, knowing that of all the people gathered there for Beca, the only one the tiny brunette truly considered family was Chloe.

"I-i-is she o-okay? Can we see her?" Chloe stuttered, terrified of the answer as she took in the doctor's bleak expression.

"I'm sorry," the doctor began. In that moment Chloe felt her whole world disappear. Beca was gone and she had no clue what she would do without the woman who held her heart. The doctor shot Chloe a confused glance before continuing, "-but Ms. Mitchell has lost a lot of blood and is still in surgery so you can't see her just yet." Chloe couldn't believe her ears. Beca was alive. The doctor was just terrible at dealing with grief stricken family members.

"Oh my gosh, you made it sound like she had died," Aubrey exclaimed, having been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"That was not my intention, I'm sorry," the doctor said sheepishly.

"It's okay, she's alive," Chloe said quietly, more to herself than anyone else. "Can you tell me what her diagnosis and prognosis are?" Chloe questioned, jumping back into the medical mind frame. The doctor seemed taken aback briefly but quickly regained his composure and offered a quick nod.

"Med school?" he questioned impressed.

"Pre-med at Barden. Can you please just tell us what's going on?" Chloe asked, frustrated that the doctor wasn't telling them how Beca was.

"Right, of course. Ms. Mitchell was very lucky. She had a very serious arterial bleed on her wrist, luckily whoever took control at the scene knew that immediate pressure was required," the doctor said, looking directly at Chloe, knowing that it had most likely been the red head who had thought to apply pressure to the wound. Beca's father spoke up for the first time since the doctor had arrived.

"Wait on her wrist? Will she be able to use her hand properly? She plays piano and needs to have full range of motion in her hands," he said, only caring about Beca's continued musical ability. The doctor looked at him with a look of disgust that matched exactly how Chloe was feeling.

"Sir, your daughter lost a lot of blood, her ability to play the piano is not my top concern right now." Beca's dad opened his mouth to say more but he was quickly cut off by the doctor as he continued to explain Beca's injuries, "Her ankle was shattered and she's had a surgery on it already but will most likely need one more to finish setting it. She will however always feel the after effects of it and will probably be hassled at airports from now on." Chloe nodded, knowing that Beca was already hassled at airports because of metal screws in her arm but that was a story for another time.

"Okay but what about her elbow? I couldn't tell if it was broken or simply dislocated," Chloe questioned worriedly.

"Her elbow was dislocated, and it looks like it might have pinched a nerve. We've relocated it but she might have some nerve damage that could result in the loss use in her left hand and we won't know until she is awake." Chloe's stomach dropped. Beca needed her hand for music and to make her mixes, it would kill her to lose it. "Now as we're talking about her arm we should probably discuss the cause of the arterial bleed. It was caused by a series of lacerations on her arms, carved in by the attackers. The attackers carved one word into her arm; the cuts were very deep causing the blade to hit the artery. Scars are inevitable but it will be up to Beca whether or not to meet with a plastic surgeon to treat them." Chloe nodded her head in understanding while Sheila looked horrified.

"What did they carve into her arm?" Beca's step mom questioned timidly.

"That is really not my place to say, I'm sure Beca will let you know," the doctor assured her.

"Oh, okay," Sheila said with worry.

"Okay so that's her arm and her ankle, there was also damage to other. Ms. Mitchell's nose was dislocated but we've fixed that and the only reminder she will have from that will be the two black eyes she now has, but judging from the rest of the bruising on her face those could have occurred before the nose. Now what concerned me most was her internal damage. It appears that Ms. Mitchell was kicked repeatedly in the ribs," Chloe sobbed as she heard this and the doctor offered a comforting smile before continuing, "The kicking resulted in seven broken ribs; three on the left and four on the right, one of which ended up puncturing her lung. We have repaired the damage but she will need to be very careful as it can take two months for a punctured lung to heal completely." Chloe nodded her head once more before asking another question.

"How long will Beca have to stay here? I know she hates hospitals, so I'm just wondering how long she'll be stuck here." Chloe inquired.

"She will have to be here for two weeks at the most. After that, she'll have to go to physiotherapy to help her regain her strength in her ankle and to help regain her lung capacity, as it will have been effected by her punctured lung." Chloe began to feel like a bobble head as her head nodded for the umpteenth time since the doctor arrived.

"Thank you so much, doctor," Chloe said gratefully, finally at ease knowing that Beca would be okay, even if it would be a slow recovery.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to go check on her progress. When I left she was in the hands of the orthopedic surgeon as he began setting her ankle. Someone will be out shortly to inform you that the surgery has been completed and escort two of you to her room, you can choose who" With one last nod the doctor turned on his heel and walked back towards the operating room.

Chloe turned and walked towards her gathered friends, all anxiously waiting to hear about Beca. All they knew was that she was alive; if Beca had died then Chloe would have been a sobbing mess. Aubrey was on her feet immediately guiding Chloe to a chair and wrapping her arms around Chloe knowing the girl was seconds from breaking.

"Well? What did they say?" Fat Amy asked, not being able to take the stress any longer. Chloe faced them all and offered them a small smile.

"She's going to be okay," Chloe began, promptly being cut off by everyone cheering, "But it's going to be a slow recovery." The room turned serious as they thought about the long road ahead of Beca once she begins her recovery.

"What were her injuries?" Aubrey asked quietly, curiosity getting the best of her, knowing that everyone else was dying to ask the same question.

Chloe took a deep breath and began to list her girlfriend's injuries, "I'll start at the bottom and work my way up," Chloe stated, trying to distant herself from the emotional train wreck in her mind. "Her ankle has been completely shattered, her elbow was dislocated, the bastards carved something into her fore arm, which in turn caused an arterial bleed when they cut too deep," Chloe listed mechanically, unaware that her voice shook with every new word she uttered. "She has seven broken ribs." Chloe took a deep shuttering breath before continuing. "One of her ribs punctured her lung, and it can take up to two months to heal." The group gasped, Chloe simply looked at them and finished her list of Beca's injuries. "And lastly they dislocated her nose. They're worried that when her elbow was dislocated some nerve damage might have occurred. If that's true, she could lose function of her hand but they have no way of knowing until she wakes up." The group nodded, they had all seen Beca on the ground but they had been so focused on their tasks they hadn't really thought of the overall impact each injury would have. Before anyone could say anything Chloe's composure finally crumbled as she began to sob. Aubrey pulled the distraught red head into her arms and began to mutter soothing words trying to understand Chloe through her tears.

"Chloe, you need to calm down, Beca wouldn't want to see you crying. In fact she would probably be upset knowing that you were crying over her, especially when you know she's going to be okay," Aubrey soothed, desperately trying to calm Chloe down.

"You don't understand; I'm the reason she's in here. I pulled her into that kiss; I'm the one who totally forgot about Jesse's warning. I'm the one sitting here perfectly healthy and unscathed because Beca told me to run and instead of fighting her to stay I did as she told me. I'M THE REASON SHE'S STUCK HERE, I'M THE REASON SHE MIGHT NEVER BE ABLE TO DO WHAT SHE LOVES," Chloe screamed, grief taking over all rational thought. Aubrey didn't know what to say and before she could a new voice was heard from the entrance of the waiting area.

"Chloe Beale, don't you dare blame yourself for what happened." Everyone's head snapped to the entrance, all confused by who this new person was. The only people who recognized her were Aubrey, Chloe, Beca's dad and step mom. Chloe stood up quickly and ran to the arms of Beca's mother.

"Janice, I'm so glad you're here. Beca's going to live but the doctor says she might lose the function of her hand," Chloe mumbled into the older woman's shoulder. Beca's mom nodded her head and turned to the rest of the group.

"Hello, I'm Beca's mom," She introduced as she held on to Chloe. Before she could say anything else a nurse showed up at the door.

"Family of Beca Mitchell?" When Chloe and Beca's parents walked over to the nurse she smiled. "You can see her now. She's not awake yet but she should be soon and I can only allow two of you to go at a time. So who will it be?" the nurse questioned. Beca's mom stepped forward quickly dragging Chloe with her, much to her ex husband's chagrin.

"I'm sorry," he said with malice, "but last time I checked, Chloe and Beca weren't family therefore she can't go in," he smiled wickedly. Janice spun around leveling him with a glare that would scare even the most hardened criminal.

"What would you know about family?" she questioned. "You have a very skewed view of family. Last time I checked, families don't walk out on each other but support each other no matter what," Janice said, staring her ex husband down with a glare. "Now John if memory serves me right, you not only walked out on Beca and I, you also practically disowned her when she told you about her relationship with Chloe. That doesn't scream father of the year to me." Janice said coolly as John began to shake with fury.

"You don't know me, you bitch," he said coldly, stepping forward and into her personal space. Janice looked him straight in the eye which seemed to infuriate him even more. "Someone ought to teach you a lesson," he muttered angrily.

"Why don't you do that John, why don't you deal with me how you used to before? Come on John, hit me," Janice challenged while everyone in the room gasped. Janice looked over at Sheila and saw the woman avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room, knowing that this woman had become the new punching bag during her ex husband's drunken triads.

"I would never hit a woman," he tried to cover.

"Bullshit. Then explain why your wife shies away from touch or how she's perpetually dressed in long sleeves? I know abuse when I see it because that was me for fifteen years and I was too much of a coward to leave. Even when you started to hit Beca as well I still couldn't do it and that is something that I will regret for the rest of my life." The room went silent and you could hear a pin drop as the university students stood up and made their way to where Beca's father was standing. Chloe just stood there rooted to the spot. Beca had always been closed off about her past but she thought she had been told everything after their fight in her senior year. Chloe sighed, realizing that so much had just been explained about her girlfriend and made a mental note to confront her girlfriend about it once she was in slightly better health. John glanced around the room nervously at all of the angry people, many of whom were young men with murderous glares in their eyes. Beca's father gulped and stormed out of the hospital.

Beca's mom turned to the stunned nurse, "May we see my daughter now?" she questioned sweetly, her personality switching rapidly.

"Of course, right this way," the nurse said, regaining her composure as she led Chloe and Beca's mother through the hallways towards Beca's room. "Here we are," the nurse announced. "If you need anything or if she wakes up, press the call button and a nurse will be on their way."

"Thank you," Janice responded, gripping Chloe's hand tightly within her own. Chloe took a deep breath and walked into her girlfriend's room.

The sight that greeted them broke Chloe's heart. Beca lay in the bed, bruises covering almost every inch of her small body. Her left arm was in a sling and was covered in bandages while her left leg was in a contraption at the bottom of the bed to keep it immobile. The sight brought fresh tears to Chloe's eyes as she quickly took a seat by Beca's bed. Lightly grasping her uninjured hand Chloe began to weep, while Beca's mom just stared at her daughter's broken body before the tears began to stream down her own face. Chloe buried her face into the pillow by Beca's head and allowed the tears to fall freely. Both women were so lost in their own worlds that they didn't notice Beca's eyes open slowly and take in the sight of both of them sobbing.

"Hey, why are you guys crying?" Beca mumbled. Startled by her girlfriend's voice Chloe jumped into the air and landed on the ground causing Beca to laugh weakly. Chloe pouted at her girlfriend in displeasure. The pout didn't last long though when Beca's soft laughed turned into a cough which Beca tried to stifle with her uninjured arm. Chloe jumped up and ran to Beca's side, hitting the nurse call button when she saw blood covering Beca's hands.

**So there is chapter 12, I really hope you all liked it and once again I'm sorry for the late update; I was swamped last week with school and I had a bunch of errands I had to do this weekend. I hope you enjoyed and please take the time to leave me a review, your opinion means absolutely everything to me :)**

**Until next time**

**-CB**


	13. Chapter 13

Prettier With You

_**I own nothing; everything belongs to the creators of Pitch Perfect. Please let me know what you think of the chapter and I'm really sorry for the wait between updates.**_

"What happened?" the doctor asked, briskly walking into the room.

"I'm fine, really. Everyone's just over reacting," Beca wheezed, shrinking back into the bed at Chloe's glare.

"She started to cough up blood. I know it's common after a punctured lung but we buzzed you just in case. Plus, you said to call when she woke up," Chloe explained, walking over to Beca's bed while taking her girlfriend's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. The doctor nodded as he fussed about the room, checking Beca's charts and her breathing, as well as checking her for signs of concussion. Chloe and Beca's mom stood in the back, anxiously watching as the doctor checked all of Beca's vitals. When the doctor was done Chloe moved back to the bed sitting beside Beca and grasping her hand firmly.

"So doc, want to tell me what happened?" Beca asked, having finally taken a quick survey of her body, not surprised when she found it covered in bandages, cuts, and bruises.

"Are you sure you're ready to hear this Ms. Mitchell? You only just woke up and some of the information might be a little overwhelming," the doctor warned.

"Don't coddle me, I deserve to know what's going on with my own body," Beca demanded with as much force as she could muster in her weakened state.

"Babe, calm down, he just doesn't want to stress you too much," Chloe soothed, running her hand through Beca's hair calmly, knowing that it was one of the best ways to calm down the frantic brunette. Beca turned her head towards her worried girlfriend and nodded in agreement.

"Alright Ms. Mitchell if you're sure," the doctor said, still uncertain.

"I'm sure," Beca said firmly. "Besides, it can't be that bad right?" she finished, trying to lighten the suddenly very tense atmosphere and frowning when everyone avoided eye contact. Chloe looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Alright, we'll start from the ground up," the doctor began, attempting to fill the heavy silence that had taken over the room. Beca nodded her head and took in the nervous glances she was receiving from her girlfriend and her mother. "Your ankle was shattered; we're not exactly sure how they did the amount of damage to it that they did. For a while there we thought we could have to amputate it, luckily though we were able to piece it back together. You'll always feel small twinges and will forever be setting off airport security but that's about it," the doctor explained.

"They jumped on it," Beca supplied weakly, trying not to think about the pain that had shot through her ankle when they had crushed her bones. Chloe snapped her head towards Beca, shock and guilt covering her face. Beca simply smiled weakly and squeezed their joined hands comfortingly, assuring the red head that she was fine.

"Well that would definitely do it," the doctor said. "Now that we have an explanation for your ankle let's talk about your chest; so, it seems as though your chest and stomach took quite a beating," the doctor offered, quickly being cut off by Beca.

"Yeah that's what happens when a group of people repeatedly kick you in the ribs and back," she said with a hint of bitterness. Chloe shot her a look, pleading with her to let the doctor finish before she said anything else. "I'm sorry, please continue," Beca said somewhat sheepishly.

"Well they broke seven ribs, one of which punctured your lung. It will take about two months before it is fully healed, until then you will have to be careful and avoid strenuous activity for a month, after that you can slowly start to increase your activity level." Beca nodded in agreement. At least she now knew why it hurt to breath.

"Okay. What else? Why is my arm covered in bandages? And I must be on some really good pain meds 'cause I can't even feel it," Beca inquired and joked at the same time, receiving concerned glances from everyone else in the room. "Why does that look make me worry more?" Beca questioned.

"You sustained substantial damage to your left arm. They dislocated your elbow when they pulled your arm backwards to cut into it." Beca winced, remembering the pain that had radiated throughout her arm when it had been forced into the awkward angle. "One of our main concerns was the amount of blood you lost; when they cut into your arm they cut into one of your arteries and if Ms. Beale hadn't thought to apply pressure as quickly as she did, you would most likely be dead," the doctor explained, gesturing to Chloe and allowing Beca to process the information before continuing. Beca looked at Chloe gratefully, lifting their joined hands and placing a light kiss on Chloe's knuckles.

"Okay, there's something your not telling me," Beca stated simply, noting that her mom and Chloe were still incredibly tense, as though they were waiting for one last piece of bad news.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Mitchell I just thought I should get through the other injuries first as this one is slightly more complicated. You see, when your attackers dislocated your elbow they pinched a nerve which is something we didn't see until after we had placed it back in its socket and because of our normal techniques we may have strained it more," the doctor explained, waiting for Beca to say something and a look of surprise evident in his facial expression when it was the brunette's mother who spoke first.

"Wait, so you're telling me that my daughter may lose the use of her left arm simply because you couldn't be bothered to properly check for damage around her dislocated elbow? What kind of facility are you running here?" she demanded.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm sure that with the amount of blood I lost, the nerve was the least of their worries, especially if they thought they would have to amputate my foot," Beca defended, her poker face not showing how distressed she was by the possibility of losing function in her arm. If Beca couldn't move anything below her elbow she would never be able to play an instrument again, even mixing would become more difficult. Beca's calm façade fooled everyone in the room except Chloe, who just eyed the brunette, knowing that she would crack at any moment. "Mom, can you and the doctor please leave now? I want a second alone with Chloe," Beca requested, forcing her voice to remain as steady as possible.

"Of course," her mom agreed before guiding the doctor out of the room, still worried about her daughter but knowing that Chloe would be able to help Beca the most at this point. Once the door clicked shut Chloe was at Beca's side, gently pulling the shaking brunette into her arms.

As Beca felt Chloe's arm circle around her, she finally allowed the tears to stream down her face, clutching to Chloe with her right arm as her left lay limp at her side. Chloe ran a soothing hand over Beca's arm, remaining silent as Beca finally broke down. It was a few minutes before Beca had composed herself enough to speak.

"What am I going to do Chloe? I can't move my arm, well I can but nothing past my elbow, it's all dead weight," Beca said sadly as more tears streamed down her face. Chloe just hugged her tighter, knowing that there was nothing she could say at this point that would calm down the distraught DJ. "At least I would still be able to mix though. I could train myself to only use one hand but what about everything else? I don't think I would do very well without being able to play any instruments." Beca said forlornly, trying to picture her life without the instruments that help to define her. "I wouldn't be able to play the piano, violin, or the cello. Hell, I wouldn't be able to play anything; they all require two hands." Beca looked up at Chloe, her face smeared with tears as the thought crossed her mind. "But that's not the worst part, do you know what is?" Beca whispered. Chloe looked at her in shock, having assumed that the lack of music would be what upset Beca the most.

"No, what's the worst part babe?" Chloe asked gently, as the brunette moved to carefully burrow into her side.

"The worst part is that if I can't move my arm, I will never be able to properly hug you again. I'll always be stuck with the one arm hug. One of my favourite feelings in the world is feeling you in my arms, and knowing that I don't ever have to let go," Beca said, as Chloe felt her heart ache for her girlfriend.

"Well I'll just have to hold on tighter won't I, because there is no way you are getting rid of me," Chloe said, earning a weak smile from Beca. "I might be able to offer a little bit of hope though. The doctor forgot to mention something. I really don't like him by the way; he may have saved you but he has absolutely atrocious bedside manner," Chloe ranted as Beca simply smiled at her, soaking in the fact that even in the worst moments in her life Chloe still made everything seem better.

"Chloe, babe you're rambling," Beca informed the red head.

"Oh right, sorry. Anyway, he forgot to mention that the damage to your arm might not be permanent, it could simply be a swollen nerve but we won't be able to tell until the swelling goes down. You still have to do physio, but you'll already be doing that for your ankle so it's not that big of a deal," Chloe listed in hopes of giving Beca something to work towards. Chloe knew she had said the right thing when a massive smile broke out across Beca's face.

"That sounds perfect, now when the hell can I get out of here?" Beca inquired, hating the attention and the lack of movement that came from being stuck in a hospital bed.

"You won't be able to come home until the end of the week. You'll also be staying with me and Aubrey because I refuse to let you stay with Kimmy Jin, especially if you need any help with anything 'cause let's face it Kimmy Jin would simply ignore you even if you were in a ton of pain," Chloe stated firmly, making it known that Beca had no say in the matter whatsoever.

"Hmm, two months with my aca-awesome girlfriend and her bat shit crazy best friend? Sounds amazing," Beca smiled. Now all I have to do is get the movement back in my arm and get rid of the stupid gauze," Beca stated happily, realizing that not all was lost, and that she could still use her arm. All it would take is some hard work and perseverance. Beca looked at Chloe only to see the worry return to her face. "What is it babe? Did the doctor forget to tell me something else?" Beca inquired.

"When your attackers cut your arm they didn't just cut into it, they carved something. I'm not sure what it says but the doctors thought that you should be warned," Chloe said, waiting to see how Beca would respond. Beca nodded her head.

"Do you know when I can take off the bandage to see what it says?" Beca asked, fully aware that it would be unpleasant but at the same time needing to know exactly what had been done to her arm. Before Chloe could answer Beca's mom walked back into the room with a nurse.

"Perhaps I can answer that sweetie," Beca's mom said, "this nurse is here to change your bandages so you'll be able to see what it says in a few moments. Chloe the police are outside and would like to talk to you about what happened to Beca and what happened in the waiting room." Chloe looked at Beca not wanting to leave her alone. Beca nodded her head and Chloe left the room, intent on returning as quickly as possible while the nurse began the arduous process of changing Beca's bandages. When the nurse approached Beca's arm she hesitated.

"Are you ready for this?" the nurse asked gently. Beca nodded and grabbed her mother's hand wishing that Chloe was there as well but understanding that she had to talk to the police. The nurse peeled back the bandage and Beca gasped at what she saw, the skin of her forearm was torn up and scarred from the knife and some of the cuts seemed to be oozing slightly through the stitches. As awful as her arm looked, it was the words that stood out, awful words that sat on her arm. Judging her. _Dyke Abomination_ stood out proudly in red against her pale skin. Mocking her, practically threatening her. Beca's eyes filled with angry tears as she looked away from her arm, allowing the nurse to re-bandage it whilst shooting Beca sympathetic and pitying glances. Beca refused to make eye contact with anyone as the nurse finished and it wasn't until Chloe walked back into the room the Beca raised her head.

"What did it say?" Chloe questioned softly, hating that she hadn't been there to support her girlfriend. The cops insisted on talking to her about Beca's attack as well as about what had happened in the waiting room. Beca looked up at her with tears in her eyes, and within seconds Chloe was back beside Beca pulling her into her arms.

"I'll give you two a minute," Beca's mom said, leaving the couple alone once more.

"Babe, what did it say? I want to help you but I can't if I don't know." Chloe prompted soothingly.

"It calls us an abomination," Beca whispered, shocking the red head beside her.

"What do you mean," Chloe asked gently, not wanting to upset Beca further.

"It wasn't just one word on my arm, it was two, and they say 'dyke abomination'," Beca cried, not because she thought that her relationship was an abomination but because someone could be so cruel and literally brand her with the phrase. Chloe hugged her tightly, trying her best to comfort the flustered brunette.

"Babe, I know everything seems awful now, but it will get better. Most people at Barden are accepting it just seems as though we ran into the only five who aren't. I promise that I won't let anything like this happen to you again," Chloe assured.

"I know Chlo, I love you so much and that's why my arm makes me angry, not upset." Seeing Chloe's confused expression Beca continued to explain, "It makes me angry that people in today's society can't understand that love is love no matter if it's between two women, two men or a straight couple. It angers me that even after all this time there is still so much ignorance in the world and the second I'm able to walk around easily I am taking you on a date and if they don't like it, whoever they may be, they'll just have to deal with it," Beca promised, lifting Chloe's hand to press a tender kiss to the red heads hand. By the end of Beca's declaration Chloe had tears streaming down her face. Beca reached up with her good hand to wipe them away, when she noticed a bruise starting to form on the red head's cheek. "Hey, what happened to your cheek?"

Chloe opened her mouth to explain, but before she could say anything Beca's mom re-entered the room, sitting down in the chair on the other side of Beca's bed. "I've just spoken with your doctor and he said that you should be able to go home at the end of the week as long as you have someone to stay with."

"That's great mom. Chloe's already told me that I'm staying with her and Aubrey," Beca informed her mother with a small smile on her face, before turning back towards Chloe. "Babe, will you please tell me what happened to your face? Did those bastards touch you? I swear to god once I get out of here they won't have to worry about jail, they'll have to worry about me hunting them down and-"

"Becs calm down," Chloe soothed, "it wasn't them, don't worry."

"Well then who was it?" Beca asked with concern, not noticing how her mom shifted uncomfortably in the corner of the room.

"It was-" Chloe began, before she was abruptly cut off by Beca's mom.

"Oh Chloe she doesn't need to hear this now, just let her rest."

"What the hell mom? I think I'm okay to hear about the asshole that had the audacity to hit my girlfriend, and when I get out of here they are going to wish they never existed," Beca seethed. Turning her attention back to the stunned red head, Beca motioned for Chloe to continue.

"Well when we got here I called your parents, and somehow Sheila was able to convince your dad to come. When they showed up he immediately started to blame me for what had happened and he slapped me," Chloe said as the realization clouded Beca's face.

"I will kill him. It's bad enough that he used to hit me but how dare he touch you. I'll rip his hand off his fucking body and he'll be lucky if that's all I do," Beca said with venom, already planning the confrontation with her father in her head. Next, she turned to her mother while still oblivious to the fact that she had just blurted out a confession about her father's abusive past. "You know this is partially your fault as well right?" Beca demanded. "If you had gone to the police when I was younger and when he first started, none of this would have happened. If you had just left him when he started to hit you I wouldn't have so many scars, I wouldn't know what it was like to have broken ribs because I would never have experienced it before. I understand why you stayed, I understand that you were scared but because of that I got hurt. Worse than you know, worse than you will ever know," Beca stated coldly.

"I know Beca, I know. Do you think I don't? Everyday that I saw you covered in bruises I asked myself why I hadn't left yet. When I had to take you to the hospital because he'd thrown something at you I should have done something but I didn't, and no matter how much I want to I can't go back and undo the past," her mother said calmly. Chloe stood there, not sure what she had just heard.

"Umm sorry to interrupt but… what?" Chloe asked quizzically. Beca turned to face Chloe, taking as deep a breath as her lungs would allow her before explaining.

"You know how I've never had a good relationship with my dad?" Chloe nodded. "Well one of the main reasons is because he was abusive towards me and my mom. It started out with just my mom but one day she went out to the store and I came home from school early and he was drunk, so he took it out on me. He later decided that I was a better punching bag than my mom so he switched from abusing her to abusing me. That's why my mom and I had a strained relationship when I was younger, because although I understood why she did it, I could never forgive her for simply standing there while he hit me," Beca finished, impressed that she had been able to keep her voice even throughout the entire explanation. Chloe on the other hand had tears streaming down her face as more of her girlfriend's past was revealed to her.

"Beca, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that and I feel terrible that the only reason you are here now is because I asked you to try and work things out with your dad. If I had known I would never have asked, I'm sorry."

"Hey it's not your fault," Beca said. "I know that I'll be fine, because I have the best incentive and the first thing I'm going to do when I can move my arm again is take you in my arms and never let go."

XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

"Okay Becs are you ready for this? I tried to convince them not to do anything but Fat Amy said something about someone in Australia defending their family from dingoes and getting a party," Chloe apologized as she helped Beca manoeuvre through the narrow hallway in her wheel chair, crutches not an option because of her arm. It had been a little over a week since Beca's attack and she had finally been released from the hospital a few hours prior.

"I'm sure it will be fine babe. As long as I don't have to move off the couch or out of the chair it will be totally fine," Beca reassured, just happy to finally be out of the hospital. Chloe nodded and opened the door to the apartment, Beca grinned when she saw all of the Bellas and Trebles as well as a massive banner that said welcome home, draped across the back wall.

"Aww guys you really didn't have to," Beca said, trying to maintain her badass image, but knowing she must have been failing miserably.

"Oh please, you know Chloe would have done it without us otherwise," Aubrey replied from the back of the group as she made her way to the front, pulling a surprised Beca into a gentle hug. "You know, we were all really worried about you," Aubrey whispered into her ear. "And I swear to god if you ever do that again, you'll give me a heart attack," the blonde finished, pulling away and allowing everyone else to gently welcome Beca back home.

Once everyone had properly greeted the small brunette Chloe guided her over to the couch and helped Beca settle herself in the cushions. After that, the party was in full swing, complete with alcohol and food. Even though Beca wasn't allowed to drink because of the negative reaction it could cause with her medication she still enjoyed hanging out with her friends, watching them all slowly get drunk. Fat Amy had taken it upon herself to make the brunette smile so she had placed herself right beside Beca cracking jokes all evening. Beca couldn't keep the grin off her face; she was in such a good mood that she forgot all about the new scar on her arm that had been plaguing her thoughts all weekend. It wasn't until she reached for her drink with her good hand that Fat Amy noticed Beca's arm, cradled into her lap.

"Hey shortcake, what's that on your arm?" she inquired, the alcohol making her voice ten times louder than it normally would have been, practically calling Chloe's attention from the other side of the crowded room. Beca panicked slightly. She hadn't decided what she was going to tell the others about her arm yet, but she knew very quickly that the decision was now out of her hands as all of the Bellas gathered around at Fat Amy's declaration. Chloe was standing behind Beca, unsure what to do. The decision was immediately taken away from her when Fat Amy grabbed Beca's arm and yanked up the long sleeved shirt. The room fell silent as they all took in the words on Beca's arm. The silence was quickly broken by Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose.

"Aww hell no," Cynthia rose exclaimed. "If I get my hands on those pigs, their faces will be an abomination and they're going to wish that they had never been born.

"Let me at them, I'm going to finish them like a cheesecake," Fat Amy seethed while everyone else nodded in agreement. All the Trebles started to grab their jackets, intent on finding the still missing group of attackers and giving them a taste of their own medicine, but they were halted by Beca's quiet voice.

"Guys stop, it's not worth it. Honestly, when I first saw it I had the same reaction as you did but now I look at it almost like a badge of honor. They tried to get rid of me and they failed. My sexuality is not an abomination and I don't care what others say. This scar will simply remind me of how much I have overcome, and how much I love Chloe," the brunette stated, making eye contact with the red head, who offered her a small smile in return before Beca continued. "They can look at me as an abomination all they want, I don't care, in fact for all the religious people out there who think that loving someone of the same gender is a sin, I ask them this: if God is so against lesbians and gays why are there so many of us? If there is a god and He truly did create us then he must have no trouble with us at all. I'm totally okay supporting this because it will always remind me to feel sorry for all those out there who will always abide by stupid views of the world and will never get to experience the love that I share with Chloe."

As Beca finished, the room was silent. Suddenly Benji started to clap and everyone quickly joined in. Beca ducked her head in embarrassment; she hadn't meant to make a big deal out of it, she had simply wanted to explain why she no longer minded the scar. Beca locked eyes with Chloe and the love she saw in the red head's eyes told her the only thing she would ever need to know, that as long as they were together they would be able to make it through anything.

_**Hey Everyone,**_

_**I'm so sorry for the really late update; I had a lot going on the past week and a bit including running a leadership course, a test, an essay and an assignment. I promise to not let updates take so long after this one but sometimes there are circumstances we can't control. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**CB**_


	14. Chapter 14

Prettier With You

Hey guys, so this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter because I didn't want to get into some of the heavier stuff until next chapter, I hope you enjoy.

I own Nothing all characers belong to the creators of pitch perfect.

"Beca! Chloe! Are you guys ready? We have to be at Sigma Beta Theta in like thirty minutes," Aubrey called out, her voice echoing throughout the small apartment. It had been a month since Beca's attack and three weeks since she had joined Aubrey and Chloe in their apartment. The small brunette had made astounding progress in the short period of time, shocking both the doctors as well as Chloe. Beca's ankle was healing nicely and she had finally been given the all clear to get up and use a walking cast. Beca had been relishing the fact that she can actually walk places once again without having to worry about the wheelchair. Even her arm was getting better; it had been two days after her arrival in the apartment when she was first able to move her fingers slightly. Since then, Beca has regained some wrist movement but it was still very limited. All of the girls were still thrilled nonetheless.

"We're coming Aubrey," Chloe said as she emerged from her room, Beca limping behind her with her arm bound to her body in a sling. "Sorry, we would have been faster but the new sling is really complicated," Chloe explained while Beca rolled her eyes.

"It's not the sling that's complicated babe, it's the fact that Aubrey insisted I wear the Bella uniform even if I can't be part of the performance, and the fact that she had us try and hide the sling because it didn't fit the Bella image," Beca stated bluntly.

"Well it's true, and you are still performing with us you just aren't doing any of the dancing," Aubrey informed the petite brunette while Chloe looked both shocked and worried.

"Aubrey she can't do the singing; she was only told last week that she could start to increase her exertion levels and I'm pretty sure singing would strain her lungs," Chloe said firmly.

"Babe it's fine, I talked to the doctor, remember? He said that as long as I'm not over exerting myself physically as well, I'll be totally fine," Beca assured the worried red head. "Besides I'll just be swaying in the background because I can't really dance with the cast now can I?" Beca teased, lightening the tense mood of the room considerably.

"Okay I know you're right, but I'm just worried," Chloe said, still frowning slightly. "But promise me Becs that if it becomes too much you'll sit down and rest," Chloe begged, ignoring the irritation in her throat as she pleaded with her girlfriend, discreetly rubbing her throat. Chloe thought she had gotten away with the action until she saw Beca shooting her a concerned look. Chloe shook her head slightly, promising to explain later.

"Okay I promise, but we should probably leave now before Aubrey blows a gasket," Beca said as she hobbled to the door, Chloe following closely behind. Aubrey rolled her eyes and followed her two friends out the door, internally laughing at their antics and hoping that someday she would find someone as perfectly matched for her as Chloe and Beca were for each other.

The three girls arrived at the frat house ten minutes later, finding all of the other Bellas gathered around waiting for the two captains. Aubrey walked right over to the group and started giving orders and threatening them all with cardio if they weren't perfect. The girls took their places and began their performance. Beca, from her place in the back, was able to observe the train wreck that was the Bellas. None of them were in sync, their voices weren't mixing together like they should be, Amy's voice was overpowering the other girls, and Stacie had reverted back to touching herself while she sang. The worst part was probably when they were cut off by one of the frat leaders, telling Aubrey that he had expected girls with bikini ready bodies and not a group of misfits. The girls had all been able to deal with the insult until he verbally attacked Beca, saying that Aubrey shouldn't have included a crippled hobbit with scarring on her arm into the group. The moment the words left his mouth Chloe had lunged at the frat boy, only to be caught last minute by Fat Amy's strong arms.

"Sorry ginger, can't have you ending up in jail for assault, you wouldn't last very long; you're too skinny," Fat Amy said to no effect as Chloe was still struggling against the blonde's arms.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to let some spoiled frat boy insult my girlfriend like that," Chloe exclaimed, wincing at the pain in her throat.

"Chloe stop, we're leaving now anyway," Aubrey declared, turning and marching away from the group. The girls trailed after her, leaving Amy still restraining the fuming red head, while Beca hobbled over to the pair.

"Babe, come on, the guy is a jerk just ignore him, he's not worth it." Chloe stopped struggling and looked at her girlfriend. Seeing the concern in Beca's eyes Chloe nodded her head, finally being released from Fat Amy's arms. "Thanks Fat Amy, we'll be there in a sec." The blonde nodded and followed the path the rest of the Bella's had taken. "You okay babe?" Beca inquired, watching as Chloe absentmindedly rubbed at her neck once more.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just can't stand pigs like that, especially when they think they can talk to you like that. We've been through enough and I don't think we need assholes like him judging, especially when he knows nothing about what you've gone through," Chloe ranted.

"No I got that part, and I totally agree with you," Beca said as they made their way down the path the other Bellas had disappeared down. "I want to know why you keep rubbing your throat. I also want to know why you can't hit the notes that you've been able to hit for as long as I've known you. Something is wrong and you're not telling me what it is. After all that's happened, it kind of hurts to be kept in the dark," Beca declared while Chloe took in her girlfriend's downcast expression. Beca's deep blue eyes filled with apprehension as her face clouded with worry. Chloe felt guilty, knowing that she was the reason for the look on her girlfriend's face. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Beca what had been going on, it's just that she didn't want to add to Beca's stress.

"I'm so sorry babe, it's just that you've already got so much on your plate with your physiotherapy and school work, I didn't want to add to it," Chloe explained. Beca nodded her head in understanding, feeling like it was a weak excuse.

"You know that's a kind of weak excuse babe. I know you mean every word, but come on, my marks are almost as good as yours and I would definitely prefer to focus on someone else's problems instead of my own," Beca said gently.

"Okay I guess you're right." Taking a deep breath Chloe continued, not realizing how close they were to the other Bellas at this point. "I went to my doctor a few days ago because my throat has been bugging me." Beca nodded, having been fully aware of the doctor's appointment. "Well it turns out my throat's been bugging me because I have nodes." Chloe said sadly, Beca offered her mouth to speak when Aubrey interrupted them.

"Oh my god, are you sure?" Aubrey asked, alerting both Beca and Chloe that they had reached the rest of the group. Chloe nodded her head.

"I found out last night," Chloe explained.

"What are nodes?" Denise questioned, earning a glare from Aubrey. Beca thought it was a fair question; in fact she was pretty sure that if she hadn't been dating Chloe, whose life revolved around singing, then she wouldn't have known either.

"Vocal nodules," Aubrey exclaimed, exasperated. "The rubbing together of your vocal chords at above average rates of speed." Chloe nodded her head in agreement.

"They sit on your wind pipe and they crush your dreams," Chloe said solemnly, causing Beca to roll her eyes at her girlfriend's dramatics.

"Babe, isn't that painful? Why do you keep performing," Beca questioned, hating the idea of Chloe being in any pain.

"Because I love it. I just have to be careful, because I am limited, because I have nodes." Chloe stated dramatically.

"Yeah, it's kind of like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for 6 weeks, but I did it anyway," Stacie said casually. Fat Amy turned to her incredulously.

"Yeah, you should really listen to your _doctor,_" Fat Amy said, rolling her eyes at the blondes antics.

"Okay everyone," Aubrey called, bringing everyone's attention back to herself. "We have sectionals in a month, and if that performance was anything to go by, we have a lot of work to do. Therefore we will be having practice every day this week for at least two hours," she turned her gaze to Beca, "and Beca, I know your cast is coming off in two weeks therefore you're expected to join us at practice so that you know the routine once the cast is gone." Aubrey turned and walked off leaving an aghast Beca in her wake.

"Umm, okay, sure, whatever," she said, making her way over to Chloe, who was still visibly upset. "Hey babe, are you okay? I know that you're still processing but I hate seeing you like this," Beca said gently, taking a seat beside Chloe.

"I'll be fine, I think. It just really sucks; I mean performing is my life, even if it has mainly been karaoke until now. I know that I want to be a doctor and that's not going to change but I still loved being able to de-stress from school by simply belting out Celine Dion or Mariah Carey, and now I can't." The red head looked into Beca's eyes and smiled slightly, "It just sucks to have lost that, you know?" Beca nodded.

"I know babe, I know exactly what you mean," Beca comforted, pulling Chloe into a one armed hug that they had gotten used to since Beca's attack. Beca decided now was as good a time as any to show Chloe what she had been doing in physiotherapy for the past week. With a great amount of concentration Beca slowly raised her injured and scarred arm and wrapped it lightly around Chloe, shocking the red head.

"Beca!" She exclaimed. "Your arm." Beca smiled.

"So this is the extent of the movement I have but it's an improvement, and it's worth the exertion to be able to hold you in my arms again," Beca explained.

"Why didn't you tell me you had regained that much movement?" Chloe demanded.

"Well I wanted to surprise you but I figured that this was the best time to tell you; you need some good news and comfort, this gives both." Beca grinned sheepishly.

"I love you so much babe," Chloe declared before burrowing further into her girlfriend, revelling in the feeling of Beca's arms around her once again. Beca smiled and tightened her grip, ignoring the pain coming from her elbow at the exertion. If that was all she had to deal with, Beca would gladly deal with the slight amount of pain just to be able to hold Chloe in her arms.

"I love you too," Beca muttered into Chloe's hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBECHLOExxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_1 Month later (the day before the competition)_

"Hey Jesse," Beca greeted as she walked into the radio station, still limping slightly but finally free from the restricting cast.

Jesse raised his eyebrow with a questioning look, "Hey Beca, what's up? I thought you weren't back 'till next Monday, Luke was fine with it remember?"

"Yeah I know. I'm not here to work I just have a favour to ask and I'll totally understand if you say no but just please don't tell Chloe," Beca pleaded, not wanting the red head to hear about her plans.

"Ummm, sure, what can I help you with?" he asked hesitantly.

"I need you to come with me while I talk to my dad," Beca stated simply as though it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm sorry; you want me to do what? Did he contact you?" Jesse exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock.

"Look, he didn't contact me, but I need to talk to him. I need to tell him that he is no longer welcome in my life even though he already doesn't consider me his daughter. According to Sheila he still thinks I'm just going through a phase." Beca paced back and forth, not understanding why Jesse wouldn't simply agree to help her.

"I get that Beca, truly I do, but I don't think confronting your father is the best idea, especially after what happened at the hospital," he reasoned, desperately trying to find a way to talk Beca out of her crazy idea.

"The incident at the hospital is exactly why I need to talk to him!" Beca yelled, running her hands through her hair in frustration and wincing at the pain her elbow still caused. "Jesse, he needs to know that his opinion means nothing to me. Please, I need your help and Chloe is stressed enough as it is with school, I don't want to add to it," Beca pleaded, knowing that Jesse wouldn't refuse her when she used her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine, I'm assuming you want to do it today?" he inquired. Beca nodded. "Meet me here at three and then we can go," Jesse conceded.

"Thanks Jess, it means a lot." With those parting words Beca turned and walked out of the radio station, already planning on how to deal with her dad. No one would get away with hurting Chloe, not if Beca had anything to say about it.


	15. Chapter 15

Prettier With You

_**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for being such a terrible updater, but schools been a pain really and will continue to be so for the next little bit. I would promise a faster update but I wouldn't be able to adhere to that promise, so all I can do is promise the next chapter will be longer than this one. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to leave me a review and thanks as always to IK for her awesome Beta skills.**_

_**This chapter is unedited and once IK get's it back to me the edited version will be posted, I just figured you had all waited long enough, so please bare with me and all the mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( All characters belong to the creators of Pitch Perfect.**_

"Beca are you sure about this?" Jesse questioned as he and Beca stood at the bottom of the walkway leading up to Professor Mitchell's home. The house fit her father perfectly, with sharp lines and very little color. The garden was meticulously kept but Beca knew that it was Sheila who did all the work to keep it in such a state, god forbid her father ever get his hands dirty. The house loomed over them dauntingly, taunting them almost with the large wooden front door, beckoning to them.

"Jesse we've been over this, yes I'm sure, no I don't want to back out, and I want you to stay out here unless I call for you." Beca stated firmly, staring at Jesse, begging him with her eyes to understand what she couldn't say, and begging him to understand her need to confront her father on her own for the first time in her life. Begging him to know that she needed to be able to confront her father about all the pain he had put her through as a child, as well as for what he had done to Chloe. Jesse nodded his head in reluctant agreement, but promising himself he would listen at the door ready to interfere if anything went array. Walking up the steps towards her father's house, not looking back for fear of doubting her decision, taking a deep breath Beca faced the door and raised her hand to knock.

"Fine, but I still don't like this." Jesse grumbled under his breath as he watched his friend knock on the door. Beca stood there anxiously waiting for the door to open, knowing that her father was home. Shifting from foot to foot Beca was almost relieved when the door was abruptly yanked open startling Beca slightly before she quickly regained her composure.

"Hello dad," Beca said coolly, taking in her father's appearance. His eyes were clear thankfully, telling Beca that he hadn't been drinking yet that day.

"Rebeca, what do you want?" he asked coolly, "I thought I made it clear that I don't really want to see or speak to you." His tone was one that would have used to have Beca quivering in fright but now she stood her ground refusing to allow the man before her to effect her anymore.

"That may be, but when you attack my girlfriend you have to answer to someone and that someone is me." Beca stated coolly, forcing her way past her father into the house.

"I don't know what you're talking about, why would I go near you or your partner? You are both dyke abominations." He spat out, his face turning red in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US, AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE MY LIFE." Beca yelled forgetting all her reasons to stay calm, taking a deep breath Beca lowered her voice and continued, having not noticed Jesse quietly slipping into the house once he heard the raised voices. "You lost any right you had to judge my life and decisions the second you walked out on me to start a life with Sheila." Beca said coolly.

"I have every right to express my displeasure that my daughter is what god considers an abomination. Although I'm your father and I'm supposed to support you through everything I can't get pass this" Her father spat out, furious at the audacity his daughter was showing.

"Dad you still could have come to the hospital when I was attacked, it was the decent thing to do. Did you even stay to see if I was okay or did you just slap Chloe and walk out?" Beca questioned sadly, "On that note you had no reason to attack her and you're lucky that I can't move properly yet otherwise I would show you what a mistake it is to hit my girlfriend." Beca seethed

"For your information I did stay then Chloe said and did something's and I felt it was within my right to put her in her place." He explained calmly

"Dad it is never within your right to hit my girlfriend, just because you're an asshole who can't deal with the fact that his daughter is in love with another woman, doesn't give you the right to act like a spoiled child." Beca ranted her anger seeping into her words the more she spoke.

"You're talking to me about being a spoiled child? That's rich." He laughed humourlessly

"It's a metaphor dad, something you should be aware of as a literature professor. It means you can't deal with things not going exactly the way you want it to." Beca said losing her cool completely when her father simply smirked, "YOU SAY YOU'RE THE ADULT BUT ALL I SEE IN FRONT OF ME IS A CHILD WHO REFUSES TO ACCEPT THAT LIFE ISN'T BLACK AND WHITE AND THINGS WON'T ALWAYS FIT INTO A NICE LITTLE BOX. YOU ARE AN IGNORANT AS-" _**Smack**_! The sound resonated through the hallway of the house as Beca fell to the ground, landing on her injured arm clutching at her cheek. Before Beca could react Jesse was standing in front of her protectively not allowing her father any closer to her.

"How dare you say that to me, if it weren't for me you would be nothing, just some stupid withdrawn kid who liked playing with music but with no real way to utilize the talent. I did what I had to do in order to get rid of your distractions." He stated with an eerie calm to his demeanour.

"What does that even mean?" Jesse questioned looking back at Beca who had a horrified look of understanding on her face.

"You didn't," She whispered

"Oh but I did," He replied smugly, "Sadly the idiots messed up and attacked the wrong person, they thought I told them to leave the red head alone."

"You could have killed me!" Beca yelled attempting to pull herself into a standing position cradling her arm to her side to stop the pain radiating through it.

"Well the intention was to get rid of her not you, sadly it failed."

"It's your fault that I have Dyke Abomination carved into my arm, you're the reason I can't move my arm properly, and you're the reason that I can barely walk. My own father did this to me." Beca said in shock, Jesse glared at Beca's father finally stepping in.

"We'll be calling the cops and pressing charges, I hope you enjoy jail." He snarled wrapping his arm around Beca's shoulders to support her as she slowly moved towards the door.

"They can't convict me you have no evidence." He called out smugly.

"That's what you think," Jesse said, pulling his phone out of his pocket to show the older man that it had been recording the whole time. "Beca and Chloe will be much better off with you not in their lives, but it's up to them as to whether or not I take this to the police." With one last glance at the older man Beca and Jesse made their way outside and back to the car.

The ride back to Barden was done in complete silence with Beca still clutching at her cheek. They had pulled up to Beca's dorm when Jesse finally faced her.

"We're here Beca," He said gently.

"Can you take me to Chloe's please?" Beca requested quietly, still trying to wrap her head around the evening's events.

"Of course Beca, no problem," Jesse replied.

Five minutes later they pulled up to the red heads building and Jesse got out of the car moving over to Beca's side to help her out of the car. Once out of the car they started the slow process of making it to Chloe and Aubrey's shared apartment with Beca limping along with her walking cast slowing down their process. Reaching the door Beca reached into her pocket and dug out the key she had been given at the beginning of her stay with the red head. Walking in slowly Beca was immediately stopped by the anxious red head on the couch.

"Where have you been Beca? I've been so worried," Chloe inquired walking over to Beca helping guide her towards the couch, where Beca promptly collapsed on the red head and started to sob. Chloe was shocked, she could name only a handful of times Beca had cried so openly and each time it was because of her father. "What happened Babe?" She asked gently. Beca didn't say anything; she simply burrowed further into Chloe's side and held on as if her life depended on it. Chloe turned towards Jesse, with a questioning look in her eyes. Jesse began to explain what had happened, watching the rage form on the normally bubbly red heads face the further he got.

"I'm going to kill that man. He's the reason that Beca had to go through that? He's the reason that she'll always have that scar on her arm? Jesse I'm all for you taking that tape to the police." Chloe said passionately wanting to tear Beca's father into tiny shreds.

"Me too," Beca said speaking for the first time since she had gotten to the apartment. "But I don't want to go with you, I will testify if I have to but I can't go with you to do so."

"That's fine no one is expecting you to," Chloe soothed, pulling Beca into a tight embrace, placing a soft kiss on the brunette's temple.

"Well I'm going to go drop this off with the cops but I'll see you guys tomorrow at the competition." Jesse said, and with a wave he was gone leaving the two girls to them selves.

"Beca, Babe, do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asked softly

"It's okay, I just don't get how he can be so awful, he used to be really great with me, but then the whole music thing started and he went nuts. He started drinking, at first it was only a little bit, but whenever I did poorly in competition, or was looked over after an audition he would drink heavily. And all though it didn't happen often, cause let's face it I'm awesome," Beca said in attempt to lighten the mood she knew she had failed when she saw her girlfriends sombre blue eyes. "When ever that happened I just always felt like it was my fault, like I had pushed him to drink, you know? I always felt like I wasn't a good enough daughter and maybe if I was better he wouldn't be like this. I still think that sometimes, I just wish he hadn't torn apart our family" Beca said sadly

"Oh Becs, you did nothing wrong. It's not your fault that your father decided that drinking was the best way to deal with his problems. As for him tearing apart your family you don't need him, you have an amazing family, you and your mom have this amazing dynamic where you can tell each other anything, you don't need anyone else. Plus you have all the Bella's now, and even Aubrey" Chloe said kissing Beca lightly.

"You forgot someone, and they're the most important in my family," Beca said glancing up at her girlfriend. Chloe looked at her confused.

"No I didn't, who did I forget." She asked quizzically relisting everyone in her head.

"You babe, you forgot to mention yourself, you are the most important person in my life and I don't know what I would do with out you. You have held me together through out the absolute worst times in my life, and I would be nothing with out you. Without you encouraging me after my attack I would probably be sulking in my room hating the world for taking away the one thing that mattered to me. It's because of you Chlo, that I realise there's more to life than music. There's laughter, friendship, family, and most importantly love, and that is something that I would never have found without you" Beca said, causing Chloe's heart to melt. "Come on, lets watch a movie, you love them and I really just want to cuddle right now." Beca suggested getting up to put a movie in. Once everything had been set up Beca settled herself by Chloe's side once more and burrowed into the Red heads embrace, smiling as Chloe's arms wrapped around her.

"I love you Beca," Chloe said softly pressing a kiss to Beca temple.

"I love you to Chloe, so much," Beca replied with a small smile entwining her fingers with Chloe, as the movie began to play.

_**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review, they make my day and I love reading them. Next chapter will be much fluffier (Minimal angst) I promise. The competition and probably a date are something's you can expect **_


	16. Chapter 16

Prettier With You

**I'm soooooooo sorry for the long wait between updates, I'm a grade 12 student and things have been crazy at school lately, mix that with writers block and you get a long wait :( I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes I made Aubrey a bit of bitch. Also it made no sense to me to have Beca go to jail because in my opinion the whole point of that was to cause conflict between Beca and her dad, but I think I have enough of that, Without further ado the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to the creators of Pitch Perfect, if I did own it Bechloe would be cannon **

Beca stood in front of the mirror on the day of their competition, frowning at the image before her. The Bella uniform was only bearable on people like Chloe and Stacie, who had the confidence and sexual appeal to make the uniform tolerable. Before the attack Beca would have simply felt short and stumpy in the Bella out fit, but now she had scars, scars that she didn't want to put on display for the whole a capella community. Sighing Beca looked in the mirror once more ignoring the stark white bandages she was using to cover the scars on her fore arms. Slipping into the required heels Beca immediately felt her ankle start to twinge, knowing that her doctor would be throwing a fit if he saw that she was in heels when her ankle was still healing. Beca shook her head as she remembered the fight Aubrey and Chloe had gotten in because of Aubrey's demand for Beca to wear the heels in competition. A lot of words had been thrown around but the final consensus had been that Beca would wear the heels but if her ankle started to bug her too much she would take them off immediately.

_**Tap, tap, tap**_

"Beca?" Chloe called gently, "Are you ready to go? Aubrey's freaking out a little bit and I don't think anyone wants to add to that," Chloe mumbled so that the nervous blonde wouldn't be able to hear.__

"**I** heard that Chloe!" Aubrey called out from the front of the room. "You have to be at the bus in twenty minutes otherwise it's leaving without you."

"The hearing of a freaking bat I swear," Chloe grumbled under her breath, causing Beca to laugh at her girlfriends antics.

"I heard that!" Aubrey yelled once more. Chloe rolled her eyes and faced her laughing girlfriend.

"Are you ready to go babe?" Chloe questioned once more, taking in her girlfriends appearance. "You look beautiful" Chloe said honestly, shocking Beca into silence. Seeing her girlfriend's shock Chloe continued. "I know you probably think I'm lying but I promise you I'm not." Beca scoffed, "No I'm serious," Chloe insisted, " You look beautiful, the scarf make your neck longer, and you know how much I love kissing your neck," Chloe winked causing Beca to remember the many time's Beca had had to hide large hickeys on her neck because of her girlfriends fascination with the expanse of skin. "And then there's the shirt which shows off your chest magnificently, I'll probably be dragging guys away." Chloe finished gazing longingly at her girlfriend, mentally cursing the lack of time they had.

"But what about my arm? The white bandages certainly aren't attractive," Beca frowned trying to see what her girlfriend could but failing miserably. "And the skirt makes my legs look even shorter than they are." Chloe jumped in before Beca could continue to attack her image.

"Babe, you look amazing, the skirt shows off your calves which are shapely and will probably tease the hell out of me. As for your arm it's just apart of what makes you amazing, and if by the off chance your dad is there tonight it will be away to show him that you're still here and nothing he does is going to change that." Chloe stated firmly. Beca stared at her girlfriend in awe, pulling her into a soft kiss to express the thoughts she couldn't verbalize.

"Come on," Beca said as she pulled out of the kiss, wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist. Even though she had regained some movement in her elbow, ever since her dad had pushed her to the ground the night before Beca's elbow had been stiff and slightly swollen preventing movement. This had worried Chloe at first but Beca was stubborn saying it was fine but had promised to go to the doctors after the competition if it was still bothering her.

"Are they performing with socks?" Beca asked incredulously as they walked into the large auditorium hosting the competition. The bus ride had been uneventful with nothing interesting happening except for Lilly playing with a lighter in the back of the bus, and Beca trying to distract Chloe so she wouldn't go over and encourage Lilly with the fire.

"Yep," Chloe said popping the p in exaggeration, watching as Beca rolled her eye's at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Well that's something I never thought I'd see," Beca muttered under her breath, tugging absentmindedly on the hem of her shirt. Chloe's hands covered Beca's soothingly.

"Babe, it will be fine, stop worrying." Chloe mumbled low enough so that only Beca could hear. Beca nodded her head in agreement and laced her fingers with Chloe's as the Bella's all gathered around Aubrey awaiting last minute instructions from their captain.

"Alright ladies, this is our first competition and I'm sure you're all a little nervous," Aubrey began, "But just remember that you represent one of the oldest a cappella groups so go out there and do the Bella name proud." Aubrey said determination evident on her face. "Beca you should put on the heels now, we're up in five minutes." Beca nodded her head and began to put her heels on, sighing in frustration when they didn't fit over her ankle brace.

"What's wrong babe?" Chloe asked with concern seeing the frustrated look on Beca's face.

"The heels don't fit over my stupid brace, and Aubrey was adamant about me being in heels. Remember we had that argument already, and it's one I don't want to repeat." Beca said sadly glaring at her ankle, cursing the people who had done this to her.

"Let me try talking to her one more time, maybe she'll see reason when she sees that it won't fit she has to let you do the routine in flats." Chloe promised marching over to her best friend.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?" Aubrey asked distractedly as she glanced around the auditorium full of people.

"Beca can't wear the heels," Chloe stated calmly, standing her ground when Aubrey spun around to face her.

"Why not? We've talked about this, she just has to wear the heels for the performance and then she can take them off and do what ever she wants." Aubrey said coolly frustrated that they had to discuss this again when they had supposedly worked out how to deal with the issue.

"And she would do that if her brace would fit into the shoe, but it doesn't. Therefore Beca can't wear the heels." Chloe stated reasonably, trying to explain to Aubrey why Beca had to wear flats.

"That is unacceptable, she has to wear the heels they're part of the uniform if they don't fit over her brace she should take it off. Now if you don't mind I'm busy," Aubrey stated turning her back to Chloe in dismissal.

Sighing Chloe walked back over to Beca who had heard the whole conversation. "It's fine Chlo, I'll take off the brace and then put it on the second we're done." Beca promised. Reaching down for the straps that held the top of the brace in place Beca began to take off the contraption.

"Beca you can't, the doctor said you had to keep that on for another 2-3 weeks, you could really hurt yourself." Chloe pleaded.

"I promise I'll be fine babe, and if I'm not you can say I told you so. If I don't take it off I can't perform and that means the Bella's are one short for competition. I refuse to have you guys forfeit simply because I couldn't' suck up a little bit of pain for three minutes. Besides Aubrey would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't take it off to perform" Beca said stubbornly. Chloe nodded her head knowing that there was no use arguing with Beca when she got like this. Beca smiled at her softly before taking the rest of the brace off, wincing as she lost the support and cringing when she saw all the scars that the reconstructive surgeries had left. Chloe looked at Beca's ankle and promised herself that she would watch Beca throughout the performance to make sure she was okay.

"NEXT UP WE HAVE THE BARDEN BELLA'S" The announcer's voice called out over the loud speakers. The girls walked out onto the stage and began their performance as Chloe began to sing Beca was feeling pretty good, her ankle wasn't bothering her at all, it wasn't until Amy began her solo that Beca began to have some issues. The pain started out mild enough, but as the last note was belted out Beca knew she was in trouble as her ankle kept radiating pain. As the girls walked off the stage Beca hobbled kicking off the heels as soon as she could, then allowing her legs to give out by the side of the stage. Chloe was at her side in an instant.

"Babe what's wrong?" Chloe asked frantically, not liking how pale Beca's face was.

"My ankle, it hurts so much babe, you were right, I'm sorry I should have listened." Beca mumbled through clenched teeth as another bolt of pain was sent up her leg radiating from her ankle.

"It's not your fault Becs, you didn't want us to forfeit so you did what you thought was right, I may have been stupid but it was still the right thing." Chloe promised, placing a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Yo! Red what's going on with short stack? She looks like a kangaroo about to pass out." Fat Amy said as she walked over with the rest of the Bella's.

"Chloe why weren't you on stage with us when they announced we were in second?" Aubrey questioned harshly ignoring Beca's pale form on the ground. At Aubrey's statement Chloe lost it.

"Aubrey I get that winning and appearances are important to you, but when my girlfriend looks like she is about to pass out from pain because _**you**_ wouldn't let her perform in flats standing on stage and accepting second place is not high on my to do list."

"Wait what?" Aubrey asked shocked having finally noticed Beca on the ground. "What happened?"

"Well Aubrey once you said that she couldn't compete in flats she decided to take off her brace so that it would fit in her heels saying that you would never let her hear the end of it if she didn't. She also didn't want us to have to forfeit because she couldn't compete." Chloe said angrily mad that Aubrey hadn't simply let Beca perform in her flats. Who cares if she would be shorter than everyone else? She was shorter than all the Bella's anyway.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but you can't blame me because she's the one who took it off." Aubrey defended.

"What ever Aubrey, lets ignore the fact that you did tell her to take it off," Chloe spat out, her anger rising with every word.

"Umm, I hate to break up this fight but I think that Beca passed out," Stacie said pointing to the small brunette who had in fact fallen unconscious.

"Shit, should we call 911? Or should we take her our selves?" Cynthia Rose asked panicked.

"We call 911," Aubrey stated plainly, "You can't move her and you don't know what caused her to pass out." As Aubrey answered the question Chloe was already closing her phone having just finished talking to the 911 operator.

"They should be here soon. I can't believe this, if you had just let her perform in flats Aubrey this wouldn't be happening." Chloe said sadly

"I didn't know that this would happen, Chloe you have to believe me if I knew that she would be in pain then I would have let her wear flats." Aubrey pleaded with her friend as Chloe cradled Beca in her arms. Trying to avoid looking at Beca's swollen ankle Chloe glared at Aubrey.

"It's great you're sorry but Bree, you were at her appointment with us, you were there when the doctor said she had to wear the brace otherwise her ankle could re fracture, you were also there when he said the brace needed to be worn for any activity and for at least six weeks. She has been wearing it for one." As Chloe finished her rant the paramedics rushed into the group and began to access Beca's condition.

"Okay well she has passed out from the pain, and it looks as though she has re broken her ankle, we're going to take her with us now. Would one of you like to come with us?" The paramedic asked.

"I'll come with thanks," Chloe said quickly not wanting to leave Beca's side.

"Alright, well if you'll just follow us please." Chloe nodded her head and followed the Paramedic out the door, without one look over her shoulder at her supposed best friend.

**So I know it's a shorter chapter but I didn't want to keep going and leave you guys waiting any longer. Please leave a review :) even if you hated it because I want to know what you thought of the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, but i've been realy busy between exams work and being sick :S I hope the next update will be faster and longer as this is a fairly short chapter. This is also probably going to be one of the last chapters in this story there will probably be 2 chapters left after this. I hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing**

The group of students rushed into the hospital led by a worried Chloe, with Aubrey pulling up the back.

"Hi, can you please tell us what happened to a girl who was just brought in? Her name is Beca Mitchell." Chloe asked at the nurse's station breathlessly. The nurse nodded her head and typed the name into the computer frowning when the machine beeped.

"I'm sorry we don't have anyone by that name here currently." The nurse replied apologetically.

"Wait, sorry her Birth name is Rebeca, that should work," Chloe said desperately

" Alright just give me a moment." The nurse replied kindly. "Here she is, Rebeca Mitchell admitted ten minutes ago she's in room 215 on this floor and she was awake when they brought her in so you should be able to see her." Before the nurse could even finish her sentence Chloe had taken off down the hall leaving all the others to thank the nurse before taking off after her.

Bursting into Baca's room Chloe visibly sagged in relief at the sight of Beca sitting up fully awake and aware of her surroundings, having a discussion with her doctor. Not wanting to interrupt Chloe situated herself in the chair closest to the bed and waited for the doctor to finish.

"Alright Beca turns out you were right and it does make it easier to explain with you both here." The doctor said lightly causing Chloe to shoot a curious look at her girlfriend.

"Chloe you remember my doctor," Beca smiled, "We were just waiting for you, he said he needed to speak with me and who ever would be preventing me from doing something, and I quote, 'completely and utterly fucking stupid'. I told him you would be here in a couple of minutes and I was right."

"Beca Mitchell if you ever do that to me again you're cut off," Chloe glared before pulling Beca into a tight hug, "You scared me babe, I love you so much," She whispered smiling as Beca placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's neck. Smiling Chloe turned towards the doctor. "So what did she do to herself?"

"Well Beca is very lucky, the paramedics at the scene thought that she had rebroken her ankle but she hasn't so that's good. What she has done though is torn some of the main stabilizers, so she will be back in a cast and because she won't be able to move her ankle for a while she needs the wheelchair once more. But because I know how stubborn Beca is I will let her get away with crutches as long as she promises to be very careful and as long as you are there with her when she uses them." The doctor said sternly

"We can definitely handle that," Chloe assured the man. With a nod he left the room leaving the two alone.

"I'm sorry Chlo, I didn't mean to upset you, I just didn't want to the Bella's to get disqualified and it is an actual rule that the semi's and regional's have all the teams in a uniform and no one can deviate, for some reason though it's not a rule at nationals. I just didn't want to let the girls down, and then I heard Aubrey's dad flipping at her and threatening to disown her if she didn't do well at the contest and it just really hit home for me that Aubrey and I are in a similar boat with our parents and please don't hate me I thought I was doing the right thing" Beca mumbled sadly.

"Oh babe, I was just worried about you, I'm more mad at Aubrey for being so unreasonable…wait what did you say?" Chloe questioned, "When did you hear Aubrey's dad yelling at her?"

"Ummmm, yesterday morning I came back from physio and he was just standing there yelling at her, about how she's a failure and how it's her fault the Bella's lost last year and how they'll lose again this year because she's the one leading them." Chloe raised her hand to cover her mouth in shock.

"Beca my father's an ass and you shouldn't have done that for me now you're hurt again, and I think I can speak for Chloe and myself when I say that hospitals don't really suit you." A quiet voice said from the back. Chloe's head snapped around to see Aubrey standing in the doorway. Standing up Chloe made her way over to the blonde and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you Aubrey, I was just scared that something was wrong with Beca besides her ankle."

"I know Chloe, it's fine, I forgive you and to prove to you how truly sorry I am, when Beca is back to full health _and _when she's back at practices she can make a set list, if everyone likes it we will do it at national's." The blonde promised.

"What do you mean when I'm back at practice?" Beca inquired

"I mean that unless you will just sit there the whole practice without straining your ankle you will stay home because we can't have you hurting yourself further." Aubrey replied simply, while Chloe nodded her head in agreement. Beca went to protest but with a pleading look from her girlfriend she closed her mouth and nodded her head in agreement.

"I thought you would agree, now everyone else is outside, are you up for visitors?" Aubrey asked

"Yeah sure why not let the crazies in they're probably going nuts outside." Beca said with a chuckle. Aubrey nodded her head and went to let the other's inside the small hospital room, knowing that she still had a way's to go before fully fixing her relationship with her two friends but she was on her way and for the moment that was all that mattered.

**Thanks for reading leave me a review to tell me what you thought**


End file.
